Twilight: Bella's Power
by EdwardLuvr22
Summary: Bella is changed and it is time to show the Volturi that the Cullens have stayed true to their word. Does Bella have a power or not? What will happen when they visit the Volturi and ,as new problems arise, will Edward be able to save Bella from herself?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey readers! Omg I am so excited! Sorry but this is my first fan fic so please review. If it totally stinks feel free to tell me, but if you want to know what happens I will continue! Thanx so much!**

DISCLAIMER: I AM NOT STEPHENIE MEYER AND THEREFORE DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS ETC...

Twilight:**Powers**

CHAPTER ONE:

I did not enjoy the fact that we were doing this but Edward said it was necessary and I knew he was right. He wasn't happy about visiting the Volturi either, but had convinced us that it was better to show them I had been changed instead of having them find us. We walked toward the large doors that would lead to the lobby in the fortress of Volterra concealing the vampires from the clueless humans. I couldn't help but remember the last time I'd been here: when Edward attempted suicide over a misunderstanding forcing Alice and I to rescue him while putting ourselves in danger as well. Edward squeezed my hand reassuringly as he pulled the door open and I thought I heard him whisper something when he squeezed my hand but I ignored it. 

"Bella it will be fine, I can see that," Alice said smoothly and confidently at my side. Carlisle was standing on the other side of her. He had come as a precaution; Aro was fond of Carlisle and wouldn't make any trouble if he were present. Esme, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmet had all stayed behind.

"Right, no danger, got it," I laughed not concerned about being in danger at all since I was now practically indestructible, " I'm not worried about any danger, just anxious to get this over with." I said this in the fast slur that, now completely normal, I had once been unable to understand being a tone that human ears could not decipher. When I said this he squeezed my hand again and I heard the strange whisper but this time there was more than one. I decided to not concern myself with this, I was probably just hearing far away voices maybe within the castle. Being a vampire was surprisingly enjoyable; I had only been concerned about living with Edward for eternity and hadn't given much thought to how my new abilities would affect me. The speed, sleepless nights, strength, incredible hearing, and especially beauty were slightly overwhelming. There were setbacks, like the constant burning in my throat of thirst and the extra venom that poured in my mouth whenever remotely close to humans. 

It had been three months since I had been changed and I could still clearly remember the extensive pain involved. I instinctively cringed at the thought. My new family was very pleased with how well I was able to follow their way of life. To Jasper's disappointment, I hadn't slipped once although they did keep me a safe distance from humans. Edward had taken me hunting yesterday just to be safe in this protected city.

Once we entered the lobby I saw Jane waiting impatiently for our arrival. Somehow she was able to make this trip to the Volturi even less inviting. She escorted us down the same long hallways and rooms as before except we didn't go down as far. This time we had stopped in a room that looked as if it were a meeting hall. There was a long table in the center of the enormous room with huge wooden chairs surrounding it. Like the room we had entered before, it had windows near the climax of the tall walls letting sunlight shine into the room but not enough to reach us and make us more than slightly shimmer. In no time we were standing in front of the Volturi, not slowed by my old human pace. They were all seated near the far end of the table eying us when we silently approached. Jane gestured toward the empty chairs in front of us and then glided to Aro's side. We all sat as instructed to face those at the head of the table. There Aro sat with his brothers surrounded by their guards.

"Welcome! I see you have stayed true to your word," he greeting us meeting my gaze with curios eyes, "Oh Carlisle I am so glad you could come! I haven't seen you in ages." Aro spoke as if we were at a causal family reunion, only taking his eyes off of me to greet Carlisle and then returning his eyes curiously to my new, inhuman face.

"So how has she turned out?" Aro was looking at Edward now.

"She is still immune to my extra abilities," Edward answered in a flat voice. It was obvious he was just as uncomfortable here as the last time. Aro raised his eyebrows in thought at Edward's response.

"May I," now looking at me he lifted his hands covered in his translucent, ancient skin.

"Certainly," I replied calmly as I got up and strode toward his chair and outstretched hand. Edward watched me cautiously very stiff in his chair. Once again Aro touched my hand and his powers had no affect on me. It was evident in his expression that this was true and his face revealed a hint of disappointment.

"Still immune to my abilities as well I see," he turned to look at Jane as I walked back to my chair. "Jane honey…" 

"No!" Edward became stiffer, his face smooth only slightly revealing a hint of anger.

"Our powers haven't affected her still, so there is no reason to expect Jane's to. I just want to be sure and Jane is itching to try again," Aro was staring at Edward meeting his cold eyes with a calm expression. Alice reached over and touched Edward's arm and I was sure she was telling him to calm down and that nothing would happen through her thoughts.

"It's ok Edward, don't worry," I said carefully hiding the sense of fear that crept into the back of my mind. What if her powers did work now that I was of the same species? I ignored the thought and looked at Edward's face. He glared at me and then turned back to Aro without a word. Aro eyed him carefully before nodding once in Jane's direction. She smiled and glared at me as forcefully as she could, and everyone could see that she was trying her hardest to have even the slightest effect on me. I felt nothing but her unwavering eyes. Aro smiled seeing that her abilities were also still useless on me. 

"Enough Jane, don't strain yourself. Bella confounds us all," still smiling he continued, "See Edward, nothing to worry about". Edward only nodded once to Aro's comment, relief filling his eyes when he saw I was protected from Jane's torturous glare.

"She is surprisingly calm for a newborn," Aro attempted to soften the tense atmosphere with a change of subject, "Has she lost control so far or have you kept her away from humans altogether?"

"She hasn't slipped once, but we have done our best to kept her away from temptation," Edward paused listening to Aro's thoughts," She is three months new to this life."

"Ahh and she is doing well so far. I am curious though, does she posses any extra abilities?"

"She hasn't shown so at this point, besides her immunity to our powers," Edward looked at me for a second before he shifted his glance back to Aro; he held my hand tighter.

"I will admit I am disappointed, I expected much more," Aro's face seemed to fall slightly reaffirming that he had been let down.

_**This is very disappointing indeed. I had planned on asking her to join us if she possessed any extraordinary abilities. Of course I would have had to been very persuasive, but I was sure I could at least get her, if not Edward to. Or maybe she does have extra abilities that they would rather we didn't know about?**_

With my hand still held tightly in Edward's I answered Aro's comment, it seemed like he was only talking to himself. "I am sorry you are disappointed with my lack of extra abilities but I assure you that we are hiding nothing. And I would have politely declined your offer to join you here, especially without Edward. No one could ever convince me to leave him no matter how persuasive they could be," Everyone was staring at me in confusion, but I still looked at Aro.

_**I couldn't have said that aloud? I'm sure that was concealed in my own thoughts…**_

Aro was still speaking quietly like before, as if he were whispering. "Say what aloud?" I asked him becoming just as confused myself.

_**Bella, can you hear what I am saying? **_It was only now that I realized his lips did not move while he spoke.

"Of course I can hear you? Did you mean for me not to?" I answered wondering why he was still whispering; everyone was staring at me with wide eyes. I turned toward Edward hoping he would explain what was going on only to see shock frozen on his face. Then he spoke in a whisper, his eyes looked like they were far away and not actually looking at me. _**She can read minds too? How can this be? She has never answered our thoughts before… **_

"What do you mean she can read minds too Edward? What are you talking about and why are you whispering?" I was anxious and a little frightened now, not knowing what was going on. Aro caught my attention when he spoke, not whispering this time, and I checked to be sure his lips were moving, they were. 

"No Bella I did not mean for you to hear that," he said answering my previous question, "I was unaware that my thoughts were open to you." He was talking to me with an excited expression. "From your obviously shocked expressions am I to understand that you were unaware that Bella too shared Edward's gift?" 

"No… this is truly a surprise to us all," it was Carlisle who spoke now and it looked as if he were pleased. Edward was still staring at me speechless, besides the panicked whisper of his thoughts but I was too stunned to concentrate on them. I could read minds? This wasn't possible, I never could before, or at least I don't think so. I did hear whispers whenever I was really close to Edward but why would I only hear them when I was near him? Did these unknown abilities of mine only work with him close to me? My eyes were wide and I stared straight ahead not really looking at anything.

"I…. Can …read minds?" I stammered unable to believe the words that escaped my mouth.

"It appears that way, yes," Edward was starring at me with accusing eyes. "Why did you not tell me you could hear whispers?" he sounded a little hurt thinking that I could keep something like this from him. But I wasn't keeping anything from him; I thought the muffled whispers had been far away conversations that I could hear with my newly enhanced hearing! I looked at Edward's face unable to answer.

"Maybe not, or only if she is concentrated because she hasn't answered my most recent thoughts which would surely bother her," Aro spoke calmly as he discovered the truth behind the situation. Then my head cleared and I began to hear the whispers again, but this time I concentrated on them. Then, suddenly, the whispers grew louder and clearer as I tightened my grip in Edward's hand. I could hear Alice's amazed and confused thoughts next to me and Carlisle's on the other side of her. It was amazing and overwhelming at the same time. Experimentally I dropped Edward's hand and as soon as his hand left mine the whispers cut off sharply like I had hit a mute button. As my mind began to grasp what I had just discovered I grew increasingly curious.


	2. Chapter 2

**Last Time:**

Experimentally I dropped Edward's hand and as soon as his hand left mine the whispers cut off sharply like I had hit a mute button. As my mind began to grasp what I had just discovered I grew increasingly curious.

CHAPTER TWO

"I can't read minds," my voice was clear and confident as I turned to face Aro and explained what I discovered to everyone around me, "Edward can and his mind lets me hear the thoughts he hears I think.'' Listening to my confusing words, everyone remained quiet waiting for me to continue. I turned toward Alice, "May I?" I stretched out my open hand to her and took her hand tightly in mine when she nodded still confused. Then I could see it clearlyor rather _we _could see itEdward and I were talking in the back seat of the rent-a-car we had obtained for this special visit. It was dark outside as Carlisle drove to the airport to catch our flight home. Edward was talking to me in an enthusiastic voice telling me he couldn't believe that I had such an ability. He continued saying that I never ceased to amaze him. I watched myself answer in an equally excited voice that I couldn't believe it either. My arms wrapped around his neck and I kissed him, trapping him with my immense strength that came with being a newborn. I watched this from outside as if I was disconnected from my body, but it continued to live and act as if I were still there. The vision began to slip away when something shook me hard calling my name. Once again I found myself within the walls of Volterra in the presence of the Volturi; it was Edward that had been trying to call me back from the vision not knowing what it was.

"That was amazing Alice!" I exclaimed truly excited, a huge smile erupting on my face. 

"Yes that was…" Alice smiled back realizing that we had shared that vision of the possible future together. 

"You can share abilities with any vampire you touch?" Edward spoke not even attempting to conceal the shock on his face. 

"It appears that way, yes," I laughed as I repeated the words he had just used when I asked if I could read minds. I was elated with my newly discovered powers and also proud that I was special after all. I was still curious about how far my powers could go. Could I really share abilities with any vampire or just Edward and Alice? I wanted to experiment to see how much I could do.

"That is certainly amazing!" Aro seemed elated about my abilities, I also suspected he was pleased that they had been discovered in his presence. "I do wonder if you are correct, oh Jane dear would you please let Bella see if she can use your powers too!" Aro smiled down at Jane who looked at him in horror. Sulkily she turned toward me and slowly approached glaring at me. I could see she was more than wishing she could hurt me with her abilities; she was actually trying to again. Taking advantage of the moment, I decided to try and use her power against her as she attempted to try it against me. I glared back into her eyes, a strong wave of hate flowed through my empty veins and I found myself truly wanting her to feel pain. That's when I heard her screams, she was thrashing on the floor in pain and I found myself smiling enjoying it! I couldn't understand this flux of emotion that had no explanation. As I reasoned with myself in my head I was able to turn my painful glare away from her to the floor and she immediately ceased screaming, jumping to her feet in an unfathomable rage. 

It happened so fast I wasn't sure what was going on. Edward was suddenly in front of me in a stance I knew only too well, he was shielding me, hideously loud snarls erupting from deep in his chest. Jane must have decided to attack me physically because I had attacked her with her own power. Then my beloved Edward was on the floor twisted in agony. I recognized his pain as soon as it crept over his beautiful face.

'NO!" I screamed as I darted in front of him protecting him from the unneeded pain Jane was causing. Once again I felt the wave of hate flow through me only this time it was a hundred times stronger. I wanted her to suffer worse than death I wanted her to scream and as she twisted on the floor in agony I laughed surprised at the malice in my own voice. Then I saw Aro approach Jane's side quickly, followed by his guards and the rest of the Volturi. I was also aware of Alice, Edward, and Carlisle standing in fighting positions at my side. But none of it mattered; Jane was suffering for harming my Edward, I would never let anyone touch him.

"No one will ever harm my Edward again!" My voice was quiet but somehow deadly. I heard the Volturi warn me to stop and I laughed again. Somehow my vision grew to include all my enemies standing in front of me and I gladly saw them fall to the ground withering in pain. I hated them all I wanted them all to suffer, not just Jane but everyone. I ignored the gasps of horror coming from my family and I ignored Edward who begged me to stop. He didn't understand, I would never let him feel pain because of me, never would I let him feel that kind of pain again at all. My eyes burned into my enemies and then I heard my voice speaking but didn't understand how the words came out of my mouth. I listened intently to my voice surprised by what I said.

"YOU WILL SUFFER! ALL OF YOU WILL PAY FOR ENFLICTING PAIN ON MY EDWARD!" My screams shocked me as I realized I needed to stop but I couldn't. It was like I couldn't control my actions anymore, only sit back and watch uselessly while the strange emotion that was now much stronger than hate controlled me. Then I gazed in horror as the eyes of my victims turned completely black and the screams stopped. They all lay on the floor unmoving with black holes for eyes. Then I heard my voice again trying with every fiber of my being to stop it but found my attempts helpless so I listened completely horrified as my voice filled the silent room.

"You will never touch Edward again," my voice was cool, emotionless, and strange. Then, when I thought I had never been more terrified, I heard them respond to my words all in unison.

"We will never touch Edward again," they spoke still motionless except for their lips.

"And you will never bother my family for he rest of eternity," my demands were strange and it was like I was ordering them to do my will and they were my slaves bound to follow my every wish.

"And we will never bother your family for the rest of eternity," their voices were dead like zombies. I was screaming at myself to stop but I was ignored. Whatever had taken over my body, my very soul, wasn't leaving and I was frightened that I would be lost forever. Then I felt Edward's arms wrap around my begging me to stop in my ear. I wanted to tell him that I would, that there was nothing to fear but I couldn't, both because it wasn't true, even I was afraid of myself, and because I was unable to physically control my actions. 

"Good, you are free now," it was the monster inside of me speaking. I turned hopeful as I saw their eyes returning from the blackness but they still lay motionless. 

"You may leave," the voice was quiet and strained; it was Aro begging with his eyes for our departure. I felt the monster calming down and slipping into the shadows of my mind. I was aware of my own actions for only one short second when everything went black; as I slipped toward unconsciousness I new that the vision Alice and I had shared would never come true…

**SORRY IT'S A CLIFFY! LOL I LOVE THAT WORD! ANYWAY, I KINDA JUST POSTED THE FIRST CHAPTER TODAY BUT I WAS SO EXCITED I DECIDED TO POST THE SECOND ONE TOO. PLEASE PLEASE PLEAS REVIEW AND I WILL POST MORE! EVEN IF YOU HAVE CRITISISM I WOULD LOVE TO HEAR IT, ONE CAN ALWAYS LEARN FROM THEIR MISTAKES!**

**-- EDWARDLUVR22**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanx for reading my story and don't forget to review! Oh and I don't own any characters bla bla so please don't sue me!**

**Last Time: **

I was aware of my own actions for only one short second when everything went black; as I slipped toward unconsciousness I new that the vision Alice and I had shared would never come true…

Chapter Three

Edward's P.O.V. 

**Sleeping Beauty**

I couldn't believe my eyes, but before the situation could get any worse I decided to hurry and get out of here as fast as we could. I picked up Bella's lifeless body and hurried toward the door, followed silently by Alice and Carlisle. I ignored their questioning thoughts unable to take anymore. I just had to get out of here, get somewhere safe where I could help Bella and think through what just happened.

No one spoke as we hurried out of the fortress. Night had fallen so not many people were on the streets though we still kept to the ally ways. Once we were inside the car speeding down the dark abandoned road, I broke the silence.

"What the hell just happened? What's wrong with her? She can't be dead but we cannot sleep either," My words were directed toward Carlisle but it was Alice who answered.

"No she isn't dead, I'm not sure what's wrong with her," Alice stared at my precious Bella curiously. 

"She may just be recovering from whatever happened back there. I am not sure but I don't think she wanted to do it, I'm not even sure if she was there at all. Her eyes were completely black just like her victims and her voice was not her own," Carlisle's brows were turned up in thought.

"I agree, or at least I hope that wasn't my Bella. I have never seen power like that! She took them all down and once they fell to her tortuous gaze I was no longer able to hear their thoughts… I hope she wakes soon, it has been half an hour already," I was worried now; I didn't care what happened; only Bella mattered. "Please wake up my love, everyone is safe," I whispered into her ear.

"Yes, we cannot bring her on the plane like this, they will think she is dead. She isn't even breathing," Carlisle took his eyes off Bella and turned to face the road again. Why wouldn't she wake up! I pulled her closer to me begging in her ear for her to waken. Softly, I pressed my cool lips to hers and withdrew when there was again no response. Once my lips left her she suddenly took in a sharp breath, in and out, she was breathing now! 

"Carlisle she is breathing! Bella honey can you hear me? Please wake up, everyone is ok and we are going home now," her breathing continued but there was no other response to my words. 

"Edward we cannot stay here, we have to get on the plane soon before the Volturi snap out of whatever trance Bella placed them under," we were approaching the airport as Carlisle spoke, "Alice I need you to get some sunglasses for her, and Edward you will have to hold her up convincingly." He stopped at a small shop for Alice to run in and grab the glasses. I pulled Bella up so that she was sitting next to me rather than lying across my lap. Alice was quick and we were at the airport in no time. While Carlisle dealt with the issue of the rent-a-car, Alice and I tried to make Bella convincing. With the sunglasses on, I carried her in way that looked like she was walking with her head on my shoulder.

We were convincing enough to get her on the plane without much trouble. Those who weren't as fooled by our display were quickly convinced by Alicewho was inescapably persuasive to humans. The trip home seemed to take forever as I waited impatiently for Bella's eyes to open, but they didn't. 

"Carlisle are you sure she isn't dead! My Bella is gone, please come back to me please!" It had been 24 hours now since she entered this catatonic state and I was insane with worry. I held her in my arms tearlessly crying for her to open her eyes.

"Edward you need to calm down. I have no idea what is happening, I have never seen anything like this but I am quite positive she isn't dead. For one she is breathing, and two there is only one way a vampire can die and you know that," Carlisle was worried about her too, we all were, but he insisted she would snap out of it sometime. I just hoped it was soon. 

When we arrived back home, Esme was scared to death as she watched me carry in Bella's limp body. Alice explained what had happened as best she could to the others although we weren't really sure what exactly happened ourselves. I took Bella up to our room and placed her on the bed, sitting down next to her. I won't leave her side no matter how long it takes for her a wake up.

**Hey guys sorry this chapter is really short and lame. The point of it was really just to change point of views from Bella to Edward. Anyway I promise the next chapters will be much better. And remember i love comments AND constructive criticism so keep it coming! Thanx!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey thanx for reading my story! Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: No I do not own anything but I so wish I did!**

**Last Time: **When we arrived back home, Esme was scared to death as she watched me carry in Bella's limp body. Alice explained what had happened as best she could to the others although we weren't really sure what exactly happened ourselves. I took Bella up to our room and placed her on the bed, sitting down next to her. I won't leave her side no matter how long it takes for her a wake up. 

Chapter Four

**Six MONTHS LATER**

I felt the need of thirst about to overwhelm me, knowing I would have to give into it and go hunting soon despite how much I hated leaving her side. I had gone hunting six times since "that day" going with my brothers every other trip and it made me hate myself and what I am even more. If I wasn't I stupid vampire, I wouldn't have to leave her side to kill. Even more importantly, if I weren't a vampire, she wouldn't be like this. My beautiful wife would be alive and happy. 

"I love you," I whispered in her ear, "You know I do and I don't want to leave, I wouldn't if I didn't have to… I…" I was filled with sorrow, regret, worry, not knowing when or if my Bella would ever return to me. She still has not moved and it has been six months. I was sure that I was going insane, never wanting to be around anyone but her. Most of the time my family let us be, but they always insisted that I quench my filthy thirst for blood when they could see it was overwhelming me. I spent my days holding her in my arms talking to her about everything that came to mind. It was hard though; I missed her gorgeous smile and exuberant eyes. It was even worse than when I made the mistake of leaving her thinking I was doing something good for her. Now I was useless and I knew it was my fault that she was as responsive as a rock, besides her slow, steady breathing.

"Edward your brothers are leaving in an hour ok?" Esme's voice was soft, "Don't worry, Alice and I won't leave her side; She will be perfectly fine." Esme knew how much it pained me to leave Bella to hunt.

"Will she ever wake up?" I whispered, the pain clear in my voice.

"Carlisle is quite certain," her words were meant to be reassuring but I knew in her thoughts that she was doubtful. We had gone through this conversation every month and we still had no answer to whether she would ever return to us as we watched the months slip by.

"It's my fault," I was speaking to myself but Esme heard my words and glared at me disapprovingly.

"Edward we have all told you to stop saying that! It is not your fault and she will be ok, you just need to be patient and give her some time to heal from whatever happened to her. It obviously took a lot out of her to use that much force on so many vampires," as she said this Alice entered the room. She was upset about this just as much as I was. Neither of us talked much anymore, nor did a single smile or laugh escape us. 

"You can go now," her voice was low. Walking over to the bed, she was thinking about how much longer she could take seeing Bella like this. I felt the same way and it was slightly comforting to have someone to relate to. Her feelings for Bella were nowhere near as strong as mine of course so my suffering was greater than hers.

"Keep her safe," I said quickly kissing Bella goodbye. I hurried out of the room trying to escape before I gave in and darted back to her room. Jasper and Emmett were waiting for me by the door and followed me to he car. We left without a word. I hardly ever spoke anymore and they had given up trying to make me. 

Jasper drove, Emmett sat in the front next to him, and I sat in the back, my thoughts on Bella. Jasper and Emmett were talking about where they could find big game but I ignored their conversation quietly counting the minutes until I could see my Bella again. I remember being so excited about Bella becoming one of us once I had gotten past the fact that I was risking her soul. I would never have to be careful around her keeping the monster inside of me from killing her. We could be together forever and I would not have to leave her to hunt because she would come with me. At least I had thought it would be a very good thing once she turned, not knowing that after three short happy months I would loose her for an immeasurable amount of time. What if she never woke up, staying in her unresponsive state forever? What would I do, what could I do? I cannot take myself out of this world to be with her because she has not yet left this one, but could I really stand watching her lay unconscious for the rest of my existence? I don't have a choice, I will never leave her and unless she wakes up, there are no other options.

Emmett interrupted my thoughts with his booming voice directed toward me. "Edward you up for hunting some polar bears! I hear they are in season and I'm itching to actually fight for my food. Penguins are so boring, they don't even try to run away." I was annoyed that he interrupted my thoughts but answered as enthusiastically as I could for his benefit.

"Sure that would be fun," my attempt to sound excited was even pathetic to me. Even though I was usually perfect at lying, everything seemed meaningless to me now and I no longer gave any effort in anything. 

"Edward I know this is hard for you, but there is nothing you can do and mopping doesn't help anyone. I'm sure she would want you to at least enjoy hunting since you refuse to leave her side for any other reason," Emmett was my favorite brother but right now I seemed eager to give Jasper that title, he never reproached me for being miserable.

"Emmett is right Edward, you should at least try to enjoy hunting," as Jasper said this the whole favorite brother thing was out the window. They were both annoying and completely unaware of my feelings.

"Please stop, joy doesn't exist for me without her. I would like to just get this over with quickly if you two don't mind," my voice was low and cold. I normally didn't speak to my family with this much coolness but I was unable to control myself anymore.

"Fine," Emmett growled turning his back to me. They didn't say anything to me again for the rest of the ride there.

When we reached the hunting grounds I was even more eager to get this over with. Bella must be so thirsty and she is unable to quench her thirst because of her current condition. I felt increasingly guilty for hunting without her and my hesitant manner with these irritated polar bears didn't help. One of them actually knocked me to the ground, and I just laid there with no incentive to fight back and take the life of this bear as I once could have done easily. Emmett saw me and quickly killed the bear that attacked my motionless body.

"What the hell are you playing at Edward? Are you insane or worse suicidal! That bear couldn't have killed you if that is what you wanted but I am very tempted myself right now! Damn it Edward I can't take this anymore!" I stared into the sky only barely aware of his words. I couldn't remember Emmett ever yelling at me like this, it was strange. When I didn't respond he dumped the dead bear at my feet ordering me to at least drink while I was here and then he stormed off. I followed his orders and drained the bear of its blood, making my way back to the car when I was done to wait for Emmett and Jasper to finish with their hunting.

They didn't take long to get back to the car and start the long drive home, well it seemed long to me. Emmett's thoughts told me he was still upset with me for my actions earlier. I was going to give him my apologies but decided against it, instead giving him a chance to cool down. Evidently he told Jasper about what had taken place before so they both shared negative thoughts toward me. Before I could get back to hating myself my phone vibrated. I stared at it unable to remember what to do.

"Are you going to get that?" Emmett was frowning and kept his eyes away from my face. I looked at the phone and noticed the call was coming from Alice. I quickly flipped the phone open and pressed talk with worried thoughts of Bella in my head. 

"What's wrong? Is she ok? Alice what is going on?" I bellowed into the phone in a panicked voice my eyes frantically darting back and forth. Could the Volturi have snapped out of their trance and come back with a vengeance?

"Edward calm down, she is ok," Alice's voice seemed a little excited, and I wondered if she could actually have good news for me.

"Then why are you calling me?" my voice was calm now that I knew there was no immediate danger.

"She opened her eyes Edward," as she said this, a million emotions played across my face and I noticed both Jasper and Emmett staring at me expectantly. "Edward it was a little scary at first because they were black like the Vulturi's 'that day', but then they cleared. She won't move her eyes though, just stares at the ceiling. I'm not sure what happened exactly but I had been talking to her and I bent down and kissed on the forehead telling her I loved her. Then her eyes shot open, and I have been trying to get her to talk or move or something but I haven't had any success," I listened intently to her words trying to comprehend what she was telling me. 

"When?" my emotions began to calm and I was left with anger, anger with myself for not being there when she finally opened her eyes.

"About five minutes ago," she replied still in an excited voice, "maybe this means she will snap out of it soon Edward, and then we can actually start living again."

"I should be there, I should have been the first person she saw," my voice was barely a whisper while I dealt with the fact that I had let Bella down again.

"Please Edward, don't beat yourself up over this too! Just be happy and show her you are happy. You need to stay strong for her," she was pleading with me and even though I didn't want to admit it, I knew she was right. I had to be strong for Bella.

"I will be there as soon as I can," I shut the phone and directed my attention to Jasper.

"She opened her eyes, please hurry she needs me," I stared at Jasper and heard the pity in his thoughts at my suffering. I did not need his pity; I just needed him to drive faster. He turned to face the road and in no time had the car speeding down the road as fast as it would allow. I sat back and sighed with relief, she was going to be normal again, and it was only a matter of time.


	5. Chapter 5

**Here we go! Chapter five! Hope you guys are enjoying this story! Oh and if you have any suggestions or comments please please review! Thanx a bunch!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Last Time:**

"She opened her eyes, please hurry she needs me," I stared at Jasper and heard the pity in his thoughts at my suffering. I did not need his pity; I just needed him to drive faster. He turned to face the road and in no time had the car speeding down the road as fast as it would allow. I sat back and sighed with relief, she was going to be normal again, and it was only a matter of time.

Chapter Five

When we reached the house I jumped out of the car before it had even stopped and ran up to my room to find Bella exactly as Alice described. Her face was still lifeless but now her eyes-the irises pitch-black, with bruise-like shadows under them from the lack of blood-stared unseeingly toward the ceiling. Alice and Esme were sitting next to Bella urging her to look at them but she remained motionless as usual. I ran to her side and stared into her eyes searching for my Bella that had been lost for so long.

"Bella please look at me, how can I help you get through this?" At that moment an idea flashed through my head as if she was telling me herself. She began to breath when I kissed her and told her I loved her… she opened her eyes when Alice kissed her forehead and told her she loved her too. Alice and I were both people, or vampires, that she deeply cared about, so then if those she cared about were to see her and tell her they loved her, then maybe it would slowly help her escape the prison in her mind. That means I would have to take her to visit Renee, and Charlie, and… Jacob Black. I didn't know if it was possible for them to tell her they loved her without actually looking at her, I couldn't let them see her changed.

"I know what to do Alice," I looked up at her to see her eyes distant. When her vision ceased she stared at me seriously.

"I know, and I can help," at that moment we both smiled for the first time in six months at the idea of hope. Esme stared at the two of us waiting for an explanation. I called the rest of my family and within seconds they filed into the room.

Alice and I explained my idea that she saw working in her vision. Her and Rosalie had to make Bella look human involving a great deal of make up and contacts which wouldn't be hard to put on since her eyes were frozen open. As we told everyone about our plans we also worked out the details. Alice and I would take Bella to see those she loved making it easier with less people/vampires. We would first go to Renee because she was both closest and more open minded, then we would visit Charlie and finally Jacob. He would be very difficult but I hoped he still loved Bella enough to want to help her no matter what she was. I wasn't sure what would happen when visiting Jacob and it didn't help that Alice was unable to see him. We would leave in two days for Jacksonville, Florida.

"So does this mean you are not going to try and kill yourself again Edward?" Emmett glared at me obviously still upset about the incident earlier that I had forgotten all about.

"What are you talking about Emmett?" Esme was glowing with fury at his words while everyone else stared at me in shock. I stared at the floor and then at my Bella.

"You didn't have to tell them about that Emmett, you will just cause them unnecessary worry," my voice was low with embarrassment I as I recalled my crass actions this afternoon.

"I demand to know what you are talking about Emmett! What did Edward do?" Esme was rarely ever angry so when she was it seemed worse than any other furry I'd ever known.

"Well he decided to see if a polar bears claws were strong enough to rip him to pieces while he lay on the ground motionless. Of course the bear was no match for our rock like skin, but it doesn't make the fact that he allowed one to try any less severe," Emmett's every word bite into Esme and I was instantly regretful because she didn't need this kind of horror or worry.

"I wasn't trying to die, I just wasn't motivated to defend myself, that's all," I kept my eyes on the ground not wanting to see Esme's hurt eyes.

"No motivation Edward? You have a family who loves you not to mention a wife who needs you now more than ever and you have no motivation! Edward we have been patient with you this whole time because we saw you were hurting, but for you to be so selfish is highly unfair! She is not dead Edward and yet you seem to think she is hopeless," I was shocked at her words and the furry behind them. Everyone stared at me and as the shame left me I was filled with a burning rage.

"I will never give up on her! Do you think I would still be here if I thought she was dead? You know how much I love her and how I cannot live without her! I was just overwhelmed at the moment and wasn't in the mood to fight, I knew it couldn't hurt me and I would never take myself away from her like that!" The anger vanished and I hung my head, "I'm sorry, I was wrong to do that and I will try to not be as careless."

"You're right, you were wrong to do that but right now we need to focus on getting your reason for existence back. We all have much to do so please let us just forget this and move on. Alice, Rosalie, I believe we have some shopping to do, makeup and brown contacts." She dismissed the subject in an effort to keep the mood hopeful and I was grateful. There was much to do if we were going to do this without revealing our secret.

I bent over Bella staring into her eyes, "I will find a way to save you, like I always do." I smiled hopefully at her and kissed her stone lips before I went to prepare for our trip.

**Hello Readers! I hope you are enjoying this story so far.** **Please review and tell me what you think! Thanx Again** ! Oh and tell me if you like the chapters short or if you would rather have them longer! Thanx!


	6. Chapter 6

Hello again readers

Hello again readers!! I hope you like this chapter!! Remember: I LOVE REVIEWS!! Thanx so much… 

Disclaimer: I think this is lame that we have to say this again and again but anyway I don't own any characters etc... They all belong to 

the brilliant Stephenie Meyer.

Last Time: 

I bent over Bella staring into her eyes, "I will find a way to save you, like I always do." I smiled hopefully at her and kissed her stonelips before I went to prepare for our trip.

* * *

**Chapter six**

Bella surprisingly looked almost the same as she had when she was human, just with more mature features. Alice and Rosalie had 

slaved away over the past two days with cosmetics to make her skin not as white and the contacts mimicked her once brown eyes 

convincingly. We were all set to leave, I was cradling my Bella as Alice pulled out of the driveway and headed for the airport. Once 

there, I was able to again convince everyone that she was awake and alert in order to get her on the plane without too much attention. 

Once we landed in Florida Alice obtained a car, legally, and we made our way to Renee in Jacksonville. Luckily it was one of the 

minimal overcast days in this sunny state, which made it much easier. When we arrived at Renee's house I went to the door and wasn't 

surprised to find her both shocked and joyful.

"Hello Renee," I said politely trying to make her comfortable.

"Oh Edward it has been over nine months since I heard a word! Where is Bella?" She opened the door wider and motioned for me to 

come in.

"Actually she is in the car, she is the reason for my visit. Six months ago we witnessed a murder in a store that was being robbed. It

was quite horrifying, but I would have never let anything happen to her. Obviously we got out ok but she wasn't able to take it

emotionally and has been in a cationic like state ever since. She has been improving although I thought that if she saw you it would 

speed up her recovery. We cannot stay long though, just a quick visit because we were actually going to take her to see Charlie and 

Jacob too, our flight leaves later this afternoon." I stopped to study her reaction and listen to her thoughts. Of course her thoughts were

the same as her words in her panicked state.

"My poor Bella! Let me see her!" She moved around me and darted for the car. Alice was sitting with Bella holding her up in an effort

to make Bella not look half dead. Renee jumped in the car and pulled Bella into a tight embrace. 

"Oh Bella my poor little girl, mamas here ok? I love you so much Bella honey," she was too hysterical to notice Bella's slightly

changed features. To my great relief, Bella blinked and then looked at her mother, although she didn't turn her head or move any other

part of her body. My Bella stared at her mother with terrified eyes, I wanted badly to scoop her up and hold her tight in my arms telling

her there was nothing to be afraid of now. Renee pulled back to look at her daughter's helpless eyes.

"Oh Bella I was so worried that you hadn't called or e-mailed! I had no idea! Oh honey I am so sorry," her eyes were filled with tears 

as she spoke. "I am so glad to see you Bella honey but not like this, I am so sorry you had to live through that!" She had pulled her into 

another tight embrace. Then Bella's eyes moved and met mine, it was amazing. She hadn't looked at me for so long and I felt like my 

life was suddenly full of meaning and desire. My face turned up into a huge smile knowing that in a few short days I would have my 

Bella back completely normal and we could finally figure out what had taken place that day so long ago. 

"She is more responsive Renee, she is actually looking around!" Alice was smiling too. "I hate to ruin the moment but we really have 

to leave if we are going to catch our flight, but I promise to have Bella contact you once she has fully recovered."

"You cannot be leaving so soon! My baby needs me!" Renee was looking at Alice incredulously. Then she turned to me, her confusion

turning to anger," and why did you wait so long to tell me by baby was hurt! She needed me and you didn't tell me!" She was starring

daggers at me, and I have to admit that I was a little scared at her before I remembered she couldn't hurt me. 

"We weren't able to get her onto a plane in order to visit you and we didn't want you to have to come all the way to Alaska," I tried to 

calm her down before I remembered something that all women love to hear. "I'm sorry Renee, you are right. We should have told you 

as soon as it happened." She calmed down quite a bit after I said this turning her attention back to Alice.

"I am sorry it was only a short visit, but you do want her to get better don't you?" Alice was starring innocently into Renee's eyes.

"Of course I do!" Renee looked back at Bella's face meeting her eyes once more. "But you must promise to visit again when she is

well."

"I promise Bella will contact you as soon as she is recovered," Alice rubbed Renee's arm soothingly carefully avoiding a promise she 

couldn't keep. Bella could contact her, but I doubt she will be able to visit her again. 

Hugging Bella once more, Renee withdrew from the car sulkily and stepped back to watch us drive away dazed after our quick visit. 

She waved as Alice speed back down the road.

As soon as Renee had left the car, I was holding Bella close and staring into her eyes trying to be reassuring. Her eyes were frightened 

at first but I was pleased to see they calmed when she saw my face. Our eyes never parted and I was overjoyed to find that my idea was 

working so far and I would have my Bella back.

"It's going to be fine Bella, I know how to help you. I love you so much my Bella, you are going to be ok," I was whispering to her

soothingly still mesmerized by her glorious intuitive eyes that I'd missed so much although they were covered by the brown contacts. 

Once again I carried her to the plane, more convincingly this time now that her eyes were searching and blinking naturally. We made it 

to Washington by nightfall and decided to find a hotel and wait for the morning to visit Charlie. I wasn't sure if we should call first,

Alice had said it wouldn't matter much either way. I decided to just surprise him since it worked for Renee. 

We checked into a hotel just outside of Port Angeles and Alice fixed our plane arrangements back to Alaska for tomorrow afternoon as 

an excuse to not stay long with Charlie or Jacob. I was really worried about visiting Jacob because of the treaty which we had broken

meaning war. It would probably be better if I could convince Charlie to invite Jacob over when we got there so we wouldn't have to 

cross over into Quillete territory. Alice pulled Bella out of my arms ignoring my complaints saying she had to fix her make up in order 

for this to be convincing. Watching her apply all sorts of creamy and powdery products I thought about what must be done tomorrow. 

Not so much about Charlie, but about Jacob. I knew Bella loved him and that was hard for me but I knew it was my fault so of course I 

didn't blame her. How would she react seeing him again, after being through these last six months? Would she second-guess picking 

me, was she second-guessing me right now? My thoughts scared me because of the possibility that she wouldn't want me anymore. 

She was in this terrifying situation because of me and I wouldn't blame her if she wanted to leave me, but where would she go? The 

decision was made and she was a vampire yes, but is there still the possibility that she could change her mind and stay with Jacob? I 

knew he would probably still take her and this worried me. It was now that I noticed my hand firmly gripping hers and her eyes on my 

face frantic again, almost pleading with me. It was then that I remembered what she had been able to do before she entered this state 

and I immediately dropped her hand both embarrassed and ashamed at my thoughts that she could obviously still hear when I was close 

to her.

"I'm sorry, you heard me didn't you? I couldn't help it Bella, I'd forgotten you could hear me; I wouldn't have let you hear that if I 

knew! I am really sorry…" I stopped and gave her a weak smile before moving quickly to stare out the room window.

"What are you talking about Edward?" Alice stopped her make over and looked at me.

"I was having some negative thoughts and happened to be holding Bella's hand tightly, forgetting what she can do," I didn't meet her 

eyes still ashamed at the fact that I let Bella see my doubt in her love for me. 

"Oh, she can still hear you if you are close? Does this mean she has been hearing our thoughts for the last two months because you

were always holding her?" Alice's words shocked me but I instantly knew she must be correct; I remembered some of the things I'd 

thought about while I was holding Bella and realized with horror that I must have terrified her at my thoughts about suicide again and 

the bear! I was so stupid how could I do this to her! I ran back to Bella's side and stared into her eyes anxiously.

"Oh Bella I am so cruel! I had no idea… the things I thought about… that you were forced to hear… how could I do this to you I … I 

am a poor excuse for… " I broke off in horror at what I had done. Alice placed her hand on my shoulder.

"Edward please calm down you're probably just scaring her even more. What's done is done we just have to stay focused on getting

her back right now before you fall on your knees asking for forgiveness," she smiled at me, "Plus that's hardly fair because she cannot 

yell at you right now for being so stupid so save your remorse for when she can actually answer you." Her words weren't comforting 

but I stopped groveling anyway. 

Alice finished with Bella and warned me to not mess it up when I slide on the bed and held Bella in my arms. I refused to think about 

anything negative. Instead, I thought about my ten favorite days and nights to entertain Bella. I also included tomorrow night when she 

would finally be Bella again, and I thought about all the things I had to tell her along with trying to figure out what actually happened 

over six months ago. I also commented her on her abilities, well the sharing powers one avoiding the torturous one that got us in this

mess. Soon enough it was morning and we started driving to Forks, it felt increasingly strange driving back to this familiar placethe

place that I had discovered the reason for my existence.

* * *

**Next chapter will be out soon!! A major thanx to all who took the time to **

**review my previous chapters!!**

** --Edwardluvr22**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello wonderful readers!! I hope you enjoy this chapter and the story overall so far!! Oh an it you guys want me to add any **

**other points of view just let me know!! Thanx and enjoy!!**

**Last Time:**

I also told her, or rather thought to her, that she would explain the guilt and worry she was feeling because it certainly baffled me. Soon enough it was morning and we started driving to Forks, it felt increasingly strange driving back to this familiar place, the place that I had discovered the reason for my existence.

CHAPTER SEVEN

It was Saturday so I knew we wouldn't have to wait for Charlie to get home from work. We pulled up to his house, his police cruiser sitting out front. I let go of Bella allowing Alice instead to scoop her up in her arms, and walked up to the door knocking three times. I heard him stomp to the door from the kitchen wondering who would be at his house at nine in the morning. When he opened the door and saw me standing there he did a double take.

"Edward? Is that you?" Charlie stared at me amazed.

"Yes it is, good to see you Charlie," I smiled at him reassuringly.

"Yeah sure… I haven't heard from you guys since the wedding! Come on in, where's Bella and why haven't you guys even called?"

He obviously still couldn't believe it was I, but reality started kicking in and he grew angry at our lack of communication.

"Actually, Bella is in the car, that's why I'm here. Six months ago we witnessed a murder…" I repeated the same story I gave to Renee, and

just like her, he ran to the car wanting to help his poor baby girl. I followed behind him anxiously waiting to see her reaction. He threw the

back door open and was shocked again to find Alice sitting there with Bella.

"Alice! Oh hello, how is she," he ducked into the car next to Bella, and Alice let her fall into his arms.

"Hello Charlie, not that good actually," we both waited for Bella to react.

"Oh Bella honey I've missed you so much, I really am a hopeless cook," he had been looking at her eyes, but pulled her into a tight hug when

she didn't respond. "Oh sweetie daddy's here! I'm so sorry you had to see that Bella, I love you honey." Then to my highest pleasure I saw her

arms wrap around her father and hug him back.

"Bella!" I couldn't control myself as a huge smile pulled across my face. She heard me call her name and jumped out of the car into my

outstretched arms. I felt like half of me had been ripped out and just now replaced. I held onto her tightly never wanting to let go. "I've missed

you too," I whispered in her ear too low for Charlie to hear.

"Bella are you ok? Edward told me what happened," at Charlie's voice she turned away from me and attempted to smile at him but I could tell

it was forced, then suddenly she broke away running for the forest, faking a human pace at first and then racing as fast as her vampire speed

would allow as soon as she hit the trees. I was confused for only a few short seconds before I realized she must be dieing of thirst (not literally

of course) and being that close to Charlie was unbearable. I was so proud of her for being able to resist, still being a newborn.

"Umm I had better go get her, sorry Charlie I guess she uhh… really missed the forest," as soon as I said this rather lame excuse, I gave Alice

a meaningful look and turned to take off after Bella. Speeding away I heard Alice calming Charlie and suggesting they go inside. I knew she

would convince him to invite Jacob over without telling him we were here in order to surprise him. It was the only way we could approach him

peacefully in hopes that he would help Bella; I just needed Charlie to be convincing enough to get him over here alone and unaware of our

presence until he arrives.

I followed her scent for a long time wondering where she would find sufficient food. Then to my horror I realized she was headed in the La

Push direction! She wouldn't do that would she? Had my thoughts been correct after all? Would she really hate me now and run back into

Jacob's only too willing arms? As if I discovered my answer, I found myself stopped right at the border between our land and theirs. Her scent

continued into the Quillete territory, but I was unsure whether to continue or not. I knew that out of my whole family, she would be the most

accepted in their territory and, despite my desire to follow, I decided it best to turn back to speak with Alice.

As I raced back toward Charlie's house the weight of what just happened reared its ugly face and I was almost crushed under the emotional

pressure. She had literally run from me to him only mere seconds after being released from the prison of her mind. I loved her with every fiber

of my being and could not help but feel betrayed and hurt by her decision. I knew I longed only for her happiness and would do anything for

her, but I had just gotten used to the idea that I was enough for her and the only thing she truly desired. To find myself so completely wrong

hurt like no other pain I had come in contact with. Most definitely I did not blame her for her choice. A monster like me could never deserve a

magnificent angel like her, and her still heart couldn't change that simple fact. I will admit I thought her transformation had been her final

decision to have me forever and the very thought of her leaving me tore at my insides.

Before I could fall completely into my self-loathing I found myself standing in front of Charlie's open door starring into Alice's worried face. I

heard her frantic and questioning thoughts screaming in my head, but for some reason I couldn't understand her. The only words I was able to

decipher were my own thoughts that continuously repeated "she loves him now" over and over in my head. I knew my frame of mind would

not help the situation in any way so I pulled on all my previously acquired self-control to mask my feelings and speak in an emotionless voice.

"She went to him, and I couldn't follow," I starred back at Alice needing answers or orders. I was completely lost as to what my next move

should be. Should I chase after her, or sit and wait to see if she will return? She has to come back sometime… right?

"I know, I can't see her future anymore. Edward I know what your thinking and you need to stop it right now," her voice was low an

demanding.

"No, you don't know what I am thinking. I am the one that read minds, remember," I snapped back at her. I knew she was not at fault and I

had no reason to talk to her like this, but I had been through so much in the last six months that I couldn't handle my composure anymore.

Before she could respond to my crude remark, Charlie walked up to the doorway completely clueless of what was going on.

"I just talked to Billy an he said Jacob was out with some friends right now, so I can't get him to come down here," I knew Jacob would be out

with some 'friends'especially with Bella in their territory. "Hey where is Bella? Didn't you run after her to get her Edward?" Charlie was

starring at me now accusingly.

"Yes I did, but it seems she ran into Jacob and his friends," I was not completely sure that she was with them, but I was almost positive. I

wasn't surprised at Charlie's pleased reaction.

"Oh well they must be having a nice little reunion. They are best friends you know," he was full on grinning now. He acted as if he was

oblivious to the fact that I was still married to Bella.

"If you don't mind Charlie, we are going to head down there and get Bella. We do have a flight to catch and I'm sure she is exhausted from

today's activities after being so stressed emotionally lately," Alice was adored by Bella's father so of course he immediately agreed with her and

wished us a safe flight home.

I jumped in the car with Alice in the passenger seat and raced down the all too familiar roads.

"So what exactly are we going to do Alice?" I questioned. Her thoughts were changing from so many different topics and plans that I was

having difficulty keeping up.

"I can't see anything because of those dogs, but we can't just do nothing. We are going in after her of course."

"Should I have continued to follow her before? Damn it I shouldn't have let a stupid treaty keep her from me," I was fuming at my own

incompetence.

"No Edward, it is better we go together. Oh and by the way, she does love you so don't you dare doubt that for a second," the short pixie-like

sister of mine was glaring at me for the second time today.

"But this is all my fault! I wouldn't be surprised if she hated me!" I was yelling in frustration. No matter how much I wanted to believe me

sister's words I didn't want to create false hope.

"You know you both are the most stubborn vampires I have ever met! Just because she went into the dogs territory doesn't mean she loves

you any less! She does need Jacob in order to get her voice back and I am pretty sure it would be easier if she approached him alone, so stop

feeling sorry for yourself and lets finish the reason for this trip," her words had a finality to them stressing the fact that this particular

conversation was over. I decided to follow her advice for now instead of playing the torturous game of 'what if'. Right now my beautiful Bella

needed me and I was going to damn well be there for her, no matter what.

**YAY!! Another chapter finished!! I want to thank everyone who voted on my profile!! I decided to throw in a slight twist to make the story more interesting although the results were really close. So stay updated to find out what happens!! It will be Bella's point of view next chapter! Can't wait!! Oh and pleaz don't forget to review!!**

** --Edwardluvr22**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here we go, chapter eight!! Now the story is actually getting interesting!! HAHA enjoy and remember: I LOVE REVIEWS!! Oh and reviews of course will make me post faster b/c I am going to start slowing down.**

**Last Time:**

I decided to follow her advice for now instead of playing the torturous game of 'what if'. Right now my beautiful Bella needed me and I was going t0 damn well be there for her, no matter what.

CHAPTER EIGHT

Bella's P.O.V.

**Alive Again**

I was both delighted an afraid at being freed from the prison in my head that I had placed myself. I remember that day clearly, when I locked

myself in the prison of my mind in order to stop the monster that had taken over me. I was a danger to everyone around me and shouldn't be

allowing myself to let Edward free me because the monster could come back and force me to hurt the ones I loved. I have no idea where it

came from or how it took over my body, but it did rendering me a helpless bystander watching in horror, as I hurt everyone in ways

unimaginable by my own hands. I was scared that if I didn't stop it, then my family would have been drawn into the force of pain that was

inflicted upon the members of the Volturi. So in an effort to save them, I unconsciously attempt to lock the monster away in my mind, but it

took me with it and as a result, I have been imprisoned in the confines of my own thoughts uncertain if escape was ever a possibility.

Then I found myself slowly slipping back toward the real world and was again able to hear the whispers of those in close proximity when I felt

Edward's presence. This is how I discovered their plan to free me after my long absence by visiting those I loved dearly. They had no idea that

it was I that placed myself here in the first place and that I did not want to be freed for fear that the monster who overpowered me so long

ago will return and continue its torturous destruction upon all those unfortunate enough to be near me. It is in this situation that I find myself

trapped. I don't know what to do and I don't think I have much of a choice as to whether they free me or not because of my present state.

We are currently on a plane to Washington to see Charlie. I am at liberty of breathing and looking around thus far and I know that my visit

with Charlie will permit me to move the rest of my body without restraint. Then it obviously would be Jacob that will return me to my complete

self by unlocking my voice. This is what I am the most afraid of because it was my voice, or rather the monster's voice, that had made those

demands of the Volturi before. Maybe if I can get away before Jacob has the chance to see me, then I can still protect those I love. It would be

exceedingly difficult to get away from Alice and Edward, but I could do it; I mean I was able to get away from Alice and Jasper as a human.

Even though it would kill me to leave them, I am still a danger magnet and I refuse to let them suffer because of my shortcomings.

"Love we are landing now, and then we can finish this," Edward's soft voice whispered in my ear, "I love you so much and I promise I will get

you back to normal so we can be together forever." His words were meant to be reassuring, but he had no idea how they pained me. I had to

leave my family for their own good, to keep them safe. I hated myself for making him break his promise, but there was no other way. Staring

into his loving topaz eyes, I just tried to loose myself in the moment while it still lasted before the time came to flee.

Time passed quickly and I soon found myself wrapped in Edward's strong arms in the back seat of the rent-a-car on our way to visit Charlie.

Our time in the hotel room was most unpleasant because Edward unconsciously held tightly to my hand, obviously having forgotten my extra

abilities, while doubting my love for him and feeling unworthy. If he only knew how completely backward he was! I loved him so very much

that I was going to practically kill myself to save him and our family, and it is I that is the horrible monster who is undeserving.

On top of that, Alice had to make me look more human for Charlie just like with Renee so that they didn't grow suspicious. Alice was so lucky

that I was unable to move or talk otherwise her little makeover would have taken much longer due to my complaints. It was absolute torture

to have to sit and endure hours of pinching, poking, and whatever else she did to me to make me look somewhat human. I thought I hated

them before! Well I now know that my complaining and stubborn attitude that I could normally pull off had saved me from the true terror of

giving Alice free reign on my makeover. I guess it was good she got to play Bella Barbie one last time before I saved them from myself by

leaving, but this was ridiculous! I looked nothing short of a famous super model about to make her first debut in front of millions. I doubt my

dad would even be able to recognize me at all because I was definitely sure my vampire enhanced features had not quite altered me this

much. It was too late to worry about my new look being a little much because we were now almost there.

Alice pulled up in front of my old house and I was a bit surprised to find it exactly as I had left it. Charlie's cruser sat in front in its usual spot;

the only difference was that my red truck was gone. When I left with the Cullens, I let my dad sell it and get his money back for it. It did take

awhile to convince him to keep the money, but with Alice's help, I was able to get him to concede.

Edward leaned down and sweetly kissed my forehead before leaving the car and approaching the front door. I was very glad that vampires

couldn't cry because the tears would surely be flowing freely down my cold, hard face. I loved him so much but I had to leave, I needed to stay

focused and not think about what I would loose right now or I would never be able to do it. Alice slid into the back seat and leaned my head on

her shoulder. She was attempting to make me look less dead for Charlie, but this simple act was very comforting, as if she was giving me her

shoulder to cry on. I saw Charlie running towards the car followed by a very anxious looking Edward. My dad jumped in the car and I heard

him greet Alice before turning to me.

"Oh Bella honey I've missed you so much, I really am a hopeless cook," I appreciated his attempt at a joke, but once he saw how unresponsive

I was, he pulled me into a tight embrace, "Oh sweetie daddy's here! I'm so sorry you had to see that Bella, I love you honey." His words did it

and I felt a strange tugging feeling, like something was lifting my body out of water and I was finally breaking the surface. I lifted my arms

cautiously and draped them around my father returning his hugstrangely I didn't feel any thirst for his blood and this worried me, but it may

just be locked away with my voice, although I did feel incredibly weak.

I heard Alice gasp in delight and Edward call my name with so much joy it was unbearable. I carefully broke free from Charlie's grasp and

darted into my most favorite place on this entire earth, Edward's arms. I felt whole and so completely happy it was overwhelming as I crushed

my body as close to his as physically possible.

"I've missed you too," his perfect velvety voice whispered in my ear so low that only I could hear. I forgot everyone and everything except for

the two of us being together.

"Bella are you ok? Edward told me what happened," Charlie's words pulled me back down to earth and reminded me of what I had to do, no

matter how much it pained me. I pulled away from Edward and used all the will I had to give Charlie a smile before I turned and dashed

toward the forest. For Charlie's sake I ran at an almost human pace before I hit the trees. Once under the slightest cover of trees, I took off

like a bat out of hell praying that I could get away before Edward stopped me.

I heard Edward finally turn and chase after me, but I had to keep running. There is no way he could catch me now, both because I had a head

start, and because I was also the only one that could outrun him. I didn't know where to go, but I had to leave so I just let my legs take me

where they may. I was not familiar with these woods because I had only briefly been in them as a human, and back then everything looked

the same.

I had been running for a while now and I no longer heard Edward behind me, assuming he fell behind. I was so completely caught up in

running away from myself and the monster that dwelled within me that I didn't notice the burning scent until I unsuspectingly crashed into

his fur covered body. The impact sent us both flying backwards in a confused daze. Instinctively I landed on my feet and whirled around to

meet my obstacle. Once my eyes found him, his scent hit me like a ton of bricks and had the chance to register in my mind for what it truly

was. Starring back at me with the same look of sheer mystification along with a slight hint of disgust was none other than the reddish-brown

werewolf formally known as Jacob Black.

**OMG WOWW!! Jacob is back in the picture!! You didn't think I would leave out everyone's favorite man-dog did you?? Lol!!Hope you liked this chapter and don't forget to review!! I will post the next chap after I get about ten review for this chapter!! Thanx  
**

**--Edwardluvr22**


	9. Chapter 9

Hello readers

**Hello readers!! I am not totally content with this chapter, but I was tired of looking at it so sorry if it isn't that great. Please read and review to let me know what you think!! **

**Disclaimer: Stephenie owns all of these characters etc… and I only borrow for fun so no need to sue!!**

**Last Time: **

Starring back at me with the same look of sheer mystification along with a slight hint of disgust was none other than the reddish-brown werewolf formally known as Jacob Black.

CHAPTER NINE

I wasn't sure what to do as I stared at Jacob in his wolf form silently cursing myself for not paying more attention to where I was running. Obviously I had run straight into the Quillete territory, and as a vampire, this didn't put me in a very good position.

I realized we had both been growling in crouching positions as we starred each other down, and I was stunned by my instincts telling me to either attack or flee. As soon as I noticed my behavior, I immediately stopped and straightened my stance. I really needed to keep running before I was found knowing that if I was caught this time, I would have no hope of trying to protect my family again. In an attempt to show I was not an immediate threat to Jacob, who was still growling, I put my hands up and backed away slowly shaking my head. When he saw my actions, he too stopped his growls and sat on his hind legs still staring with guarded eyes.

I was overwhelmingly distraught with being treated like a hideous monster by the man who had once been my best friend. His coolness only reaffirmed the truth, I was a dreadful beast that was dangerous to all who were unfortunate enough to be burdened with my presence. Edward always thought of himself as a monster, but I know it is I that can truly be called such for I am the one who can hurt so many with so little effort. Even as a human I was ale to hurt the ones I loved, Edward, Jacob, Charlie, even my school friends had been submitted to my harm, continuously risking other because of my unnatural attraction to danger. Now as an immortal being, I am only that much more lethal.

How was I supposed to get out of here? Although there seemed to be no way out of this mess, I knew that it ws up to me to get past my pain and ignore my eratic emotions in order to make up for all the wrong I've caused.

Jacob's glare was unrelenting and I was sure the rest of his pack were on their way. If I just turned and ran, they would surely follow and attack. With my voice still locked away, I couldn't even tell him I meant no harm and was just passing through. Breaking his gaze, I adverted my eyes to the ground trying desperately to come up with a plan for some form of communication. It was then when I looked at the ground that I can up with a rather silly idea, but since my options were limited, it was worth a try.

I turned and searched the ground for a stick and found one off to my right. I felt Jacob stiffen and follow my movements very carefully. Once I grabbed the stick, I took a step toward him and bent to the ground. He was growing ever more cautious by my movements and I decided I had better make my intentions clear quickly. I touched the stick to the dirt and started to trace letters into the soft, wet brown forest floor.

_**I mean no harm. Can't talk. Need to go, running away and being followed.**_

Once I was satisfied with what I wrote I stepped back so that he could see. I watched his expression carefully as his wolf face contorted in confusion; and then he looked at me with determined and almost frightened eyes as he lifted a paw before turning and heading deeper into the cover of the forest so that he was no longer visible. I was definitely confused; it looked like he was trying to tell me to wait with his paw, similar to holding up your hand but I was uncertain. I decided to wait for a few minutes to see if he returned and then continue to run for it. I didn't have to wait more than thirty seconds before I heard human footsteps, but I still smelled his fowl scent so I knew it was Jacob. He emerged from behind a tree no longer in his wolf form only wearing a pair of tattered shorts. I saw his hands shaking slightly as he tried to keep himself under control.

"Why the hell are you here and why can't you talk," he was back to glaring at me but with less ferocity than earlier; nevertheless, I cringed at the harshness of his voice. I needed to go very soon and had no idea how I could tell him everything by writing in dirt. I sighed deeply and touched the stick to the ground yet again. I thought for a second about what I was going to say before I started to draw.

_**Voice gone, hard to explain. Running from Edward. Dangerous, need to get away. Please let me go.**_

I could see that I was making no progress with this and I couldn't conceive any solution to my current predicament.

"Your running from Edward? After killing yourself to be with him, you're running away! Bella I swear if he hurt you in any other way, well besides killing you…" He was even more irate, if possible, and I was unsure why exactly. I know he despised my decision to change for Edward, but I wasn't expecting him to be so upset about my well-being. Why would he care if I was hurt, plus he had everything beackwards; dirt defiantly wasn't doing me any good.

My running away was to protect Edward from me, not vice versa. I loved him and needed to protect him by never seeing him again… oh god… I will never see him again. Suddenly my actions caught up with me and I couldn't restrain my untamed thoughts of really leaving Edward which caused me to wrap my arms around myself in a position I had grown too familiar with. The pain was overwhelming dropping me to me knees. I was leaving Edward! The love of my life! How could I do this!? I won't be able to survive, l love him! I died fir him! But I was also hurting him, and I couldn't take it.

Jacob recognized my pain right away and before I had the chance to object he ran to me pulling me into a tight embrace. NO! I shouted in my mind while profusely shaking my head back and forth. He can't touch me! I was frantic knowing his actions would free my voice and the monster within me, but I was too consumed by sorrow to pull away from his warmth. He was my sun and my safe harbor that was still able to console me despite the fact that we were destined as enemies.

"Bella honey let me help you! I'm so sorry, just stay with me. You don't have to run away from him, I will protect you, I love you," NO, he said the words I was dreading to hear and as soon as they left his lips I felt the pressure build and a lifting sensation in my throat. "I swear if that leech or any of them ever tries to come near you he will be sorry! We will protect you, I don't care what you are." What the hell was he talking about, did he forget that I was a 'leech', as he put it, too!! Was he insane, and I didn't miss the fact that he slipped into plural referring to his whole pack! I didn't need to be protected from Edward, I was trying to protect him from me and Jacob had everything totally wrong. I tried to pull away from him shaking my head, which for some reason became difficult, willing him to understand me. I perfusly denied the fact that I could talk, maybe if I never spoke it wouldn't be completely free and the monster couldn't come back.

Then quite rapidly I was hit with so much thirst it was staggering! Yes it had come back too with a vengeance after so long without the one thing that sustains me. I was grateful that Jacob's blood smelled so fowl otherwise it would have been near impossible to restrain. My mind was spinning and I felt myself growing weak very fast. I slumped back into Jacob's arms unable to move. I felt as close to death as any vampire could, and was helpless without the necessary blood to nourish my vampire needs.

"That's it Bella, it will be fine just trust me. We will find a way to get through this," how could he think that we could get through this! I was dangerous and was running away so that I wasn't near those I cared for so I obviously couldn't stay with him besides the fact that we were natural enemies! My current state only frustrated me further because all my plans had been ruined. I needed to run before I was found, but was too weak to do so because I desperately needed to hunt however there were inconveniently no animals nearby and I highly doubted it would look good if I fed in the Quillete territory despite Jacob' words and the fact that I would be hunting an animal. It was then that a familiar and heavenly scent hit my nose that both pleased and horrified me. It was him and he was coming this way at an extremely fast rate! How the hell did this go so wrong! Alice was approaching with him and I was sure they had caught both mine and Jacob's scent by now.

"Don't worry Bella I won't let them get you," with that Jacob let go of me, transformed into his wolf form, threw me onto his back, and took off! I was to weak to fight him or even move, I was surprised that I had been able to function thus far without any blood; although, I guess both my thirst and its effect on me had been hidden with my voice which I found increasingly strange. I was in disbelief at the fact that I was being whisked away by Jacob to who knows where with the love of my life and my best friend chasing us.

Edward and the rest of my family were still in danger with my presence, especially since Jacob unknowingly freed my voice, and I had no way to escape them without Jacob so I decided to let him take me wherever. Once I regained my strength I could leave him, which would be much easier than trying to escape from Edward and Alice. That would be impossible with Alice's ability and at least while I was with Jacob, it was useless; at least while I was with Jacob, I had a chance to protect everyone. As we ran I felt the presence of many others running with Jacob, and I knew the rest of his pack had finally arrived. I just hoped this wouldn't end in a fight between my family and the pack.

**Again please take a minute to review, whether it is good or bad! It would be highly appreciated!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A special thank you to all who take the time to review my work!! I really appreciate it!! If there is anything specific you want to see happen during the course of this story please let me know via review and I will try my best to work it in if it isn't already planned!! This next chapter is in Edward's point of view so I hope you enjoy!!**

**Disclaimer: Ok I rubbed a lamp and got three wishes. The rules are no bringing people back from the dead, no forcing people into love, and no wishing for more wishes. Great! I know exactly what I want to wish for… oh wait and no wishing you were Stephenie Meyer… Dang! So yup I don't own anything and can't even wish for it!! So much for wishes… lol**

**Anyway… on with the story!!**

**Last Time:**

Edward and the rest of my family were still in danger with my presence, especially since Jacob unknowingly freed my voice, and I had no way to escape them without Jacob so I decided to let him take me wherever. Once I regained my strength I could leave him, which would be much easier than trying to escape from Edward and Alice. That would be impossible with Alice's ability and at least while I was with Jacob, it was useless; at least while I was with Jacob, I had a chance to protect everyone. As we ran I felt the presence of many others running with Jacob, and I knew the rest of his pack had finally arrived. I just hoped this wouldn't end in a fight between my family and the pack.

CHAPTER TEN

Alice sped down the road, pushing this car to its limit. I realized how much I actually appreciated Rosalie's tinkering behind the hood when unable to reach the speed desired. I was an emotional roller coaster at the moment and was grateful that Jasper was not suffering through this with me. Above all other emotions though, there resided a deep determination and it was the only thing that kept me going. My distress was evident in the fact that I let Alice drive, but at the moment I knew that I would be unable to handle a car without ripping off the steering wheel with all the tension.

Once we hit the reservation, we deserted the car on the side of the road to continue on foot. I took a moment to suck up as much air as possible to identify the location of my angel. Her scent was strong to my trained nose and I found it quickly. To my complete displeasure, I picked up another scent as well. This second scent was much less pleasant which only caused my determination to grow.

Turning in the direction of their location, I took off pushing my speed faster than I had ever dared before. If I wasn't so distressed, it could have been invigorating, but the present circumstances prevented this. Alice was following me to the best of her ability, although she was no match for my speed, especially because of my current purpose.

'Edward I know you're anxious but you have to slow down! We need to present a untied front, specially because it is just the two of us!'

Alice's thoughts screamed for my attention, and even though I was not pleased, I knew she was right. My feet dug into the ground allowing me to come to a complete stop waiting for her to catch up. It took a few dreadfully long seconds until she approached and we began running side-by-side towards my Bella. As we neared and her scent grew stronger, the wind changed direction now blowing with us instead of against us. They would know instantaneously that we were approaching. Once the wind switched directions, her scent, which was unmoving earlier, began to drift farther away. A mere second later I realized they were running from us, Bella included and I found myself standing in a small clearing that she had only seconds previously occupied. This came as such an immense shock that I collapsed to my knees struggling for breath. My lung failure was due to my emotions fully breaking through my several barriers, not my swift running. I couldn't bring myself to terms with the fact that she was actually running away from me, and with him, that vile Jacob Black.

My senses went numb except for the violent shaking that rocked through my body. At first I thought the world was going through some massive earthquake until I realized that the tremors were coming from my tearless sobs. Shortly after my discovery, my senses picked up Alice's pleading words and thoughts as her small hands attempted to repress my shaking.

"Edward, please calm down!" How can she ask me to do the impossible? I have been through hell for over six months while my angel lay trapped in a world unknown to me only to find that she has finally recognized that I am not worth it. She was my everything and she deserted me, but I didn't blame her. How could such an angel ever settle for something like me; oh right, they couldn't. What hurts the most is that she was able to make me feel like I wasn't a monster at all and had always been my heart and soul.

I reduced my sobs to short gasps of air with much effort for Alice's sake. I would have to get away from my family before I truly broke down, they didn't deserve to go through that. Once I gained enough false composure to slow my unnecessary breathing, I stood with an emotionless expression.

"Edward look," Alice, whispered from behind me in a horrified yet reluctant voice. Curious to her sudden change in demeanor, I turned to observe what she'd ascertained. That's when I saw words scrawled into the dirt, and I approached to read the message.

_**I mean no harm. Can't talk. Need to go, running away and being followed.**_

_**Voice gone, hard to explain. Running from Edward. Dangerous, need to get away. Please let me go.**_

Now I had completely stopped breathing altogether. Bella had written this message and she was really running away from me because she finally realized I was dangerous to her! No, this was too much; whatever self-control I had gained was completely lost now. I was again lying on the ground shaking uncontrollably and I was not sure if I would ever be able to move again. I think Alice was trying to talk to me but I was too far gone.

The next thing I knew I was flying through the forest again towards the car, but I wasn't running. My pride was totally shot now, but I didn't have the energy or willpower to tell Alice to put me down. I no longer possessed control over my body, which continued its violent tremors. I had never wished for sleep more than I was right now. If only I could escape for just a few hours to a world where everything could be as I wanted it, and dream of my beautiful angel by my side. But I was a monster, and monsters don't get the privilege of dreaming.

It could have been seconds or days, but eventually I found myself in the hotel room we had spent the previous night, or was it a couple nights ago? In any case, I couldn't keep her out of my thoughts or senses. Everything I saw or heard was her and the love she once held for me. Normally my memories of her brought nothing but joy, but now I was entirely filled with such a deep sorrow that it was physically painful. I decided to figure out what had taken place since the forest since I was no longer shaking and couldn't hear anything. Slowly as I willed myself to open my eyes, I heard faint whispers in my head that continued to grow.

''Edward please wake up honey, don't do this to yourself',' I heard Esme's mind reaching out toward mine. Wait, why was she here?

'I don't know what is wrong with him, we can't sleep yet he doesn't respond to anything we do,' Carlisle's mind was both speculative and worried. How did they get here, and how long was I wrapped in my own self-loathing and picturing my Bella? I focused my mind on the thoughts around me and discovered my whole family in the room, well all except one.

I was lying down on something soft, a bed I suppose, and decided to sit up before opening my eyes to this cruel world. As I moved in my vampire speed so that I was sitting with my knees pulled to my chest, I heard gasps and my name being called out anxiously. With much effort, I pried my eyelids open to see my family's faces inches from mine.

"Could you give me some room," I hissed slightly shocked by my dead voice. It didn't sound like an actual voice, but more like a monotone computer mimicking a voice that struggled to speak at all. They responded at once backing up and sitting on the edge of the bed. I placed my head on my knees letting my mind wonder once again, knowing that it was in this position that I would most likely spend the rest of eternity.

"Edward, son we need you to listen to us. It has been a week since Alice brought you here and this is the first time you have moved," Carlisle spoke softly to me yet his words rang with authority. Did he just say a week? "Talk to us please, why did you stop the chase?" What did he mean why? She ran from us! She doesn't want me and I am not going to force her!

"She chose to run," again my voice was void of any emotion as was my face. I was entirely perplexed as to how so much time had passed. "We must return to Alaska and let her live according to her desires." My voice was strange even to me, but I was too empty to feign emotions with them.

"You want to leave?" Alice was the one who spoke staring at me in bewilderment. I simply nodded my head.

Time passed as everyone mulled over my request. I didn't see how they could possibly want to stay here when Bella was to the one who ran from us. My nonexistent heart was broken into pieces so small that they could fit through the head of a needle. I just wanted to leave this place that had played with my emotions every chance available. If she wanted to stay with him, then she could, but I could not stand to be here one more second.

"I'm going home, stay here or come, I don't really care," with that being said, I moved swiftly toward one of the cars with my cell phone in hand. Once my plane ticket was purchased, I stole away for a quick hunt before the long plane trip. No one had followed me so far, although soon enough I was sure they would realize staying here was a lost cause and turn back home.

Before long, I was headed toward the house with my emotions distant, as I was unreceptive to them. I prolonged letting my barriers down again after my recent breakdown and thus had shut up what little emotion I could. As I approached the massive white mansion, I realized how few happy memories I had actually had here. Most of them were laying by Bella watching her still, lifeless body. This was too much for me to handle at the moment so I swerved my car around swiftly before departing in the opposite direction.

My family would probably not be back for a couple days at least according to their hesitant response toward my departure so I figured I had a couple days without their questions although an empty house wasn't welcome. Being alone would only cause me to drown in my self-loathing to a depth that I was unsure I would be able to return. In an attempt to not forget, but simply ignore the recent events, I decided it was time to once again visit the Denali family. I would be too occupied trying to battle off the non-relenting women to let my mind drift, plus I doubted they would ask much questions about Bella's location.

I had reached their property, and slowly emerged from my car turning toward their front door. Before I had the chance to take a single step, the door swung open and Tanya flew at me, followed by Kate and Irina. I was stunned by their immediate presence and was unable to react before Tanya reached me. She threw her arms around me with a suggestive smirk. Quickly I pried her arms off of me and took a large step back.

"Well hello Eddie, why are you here all alone? Not that I'm complaining," Tanya winked at me and giggled while her two sisters shared outright disturbing thoughts about me to the point that I blocked their filthy minds. I couldn't refrain from twisting my face in disgust at their futile efforts for my affection; there was only one woman who I held any desire for and she walked out on me, well more like ran out, but she left nevertheless. Plus, she used the abbreviated version of my name that I hated with a passion.

"I was wondering if I could stay here a few days to sort things out without any questions, if that's ok," despite my distaste in their behavior, I was ever the gentleman seeing as I was asking for a favor. My voice of course was still entirely empty of emotion bringing all three of them to look at me curiously.

"Of course you can stay here, although I do have one simple question that shouldn't be too difficult to answer," she smiled at me with a fake innocence causing me to inadvertently flinch. I gave a quick nod while questioning my sanity at coming here alone.

"Ok, will any others be joining us or showing up looking for you?" her question was simple enough allowing me to answer.

"No, my family is out of town and shouldn't be back for several days," with that she turned and led me to a spare bedroom within the house where she closed the door to leave me to my thoughts. I greatly appreciated both her hospitality and willingness to leave me be without further examination. I was glad to be around others hearing the buzz of their thoughts in the back of my mind that had nothing to do with the reason my whole world had fallen apart. It allowed my to be alone without truly being alone even though it felt like I was completely empty without my other half at my side. Instead of dwelling on the negative for now, I ran through my most pleasant memories with the love of my life to dull the never-ending pain of her absence. Knowing a break down in the presence of this coven would not be a brilliant idea; I did everything I could utilizing all my previously acquired self-control to pretend everything was ok and that my angel hadn't truly run away.

**Yes, I know… this chapter was very depressing. Sorry, but how else would Edward take Bella's seemingly unexplainable actions, especially after what she has been through so far? Poor Edward… I promise it will not end this story on a bad note, otherwise I would hate my own story so please continue reading!! Oh and don't forget to review… even if you just want to yell at me for making Edward so sad! Sorry… lol!**

**--Edwardluvr22**

**P. S.- Oh and this is my longest chapter yet!! The next chap will be in Alice's Point of view.**


	11. Chapter 11

Alice's point of view;

**Hello Readers! Okay so this is Alice's point of view to answer some questions that may have come up during the last chapter. Like how the rest of the family got there etc… so I hope you enjoy and please don't forget to review.**

Disclaimer: I'm not Stephenie Meyer; I just have fun messing with her characters! P

CHAPTER 11

I was flying down the road toward the La Push Reservation at 120 mph. As a result from his frazzled mind and immense worry, this was obviously not fast enough for Edward. He was sitting in the passenger seat looking back and forth from the passing forest and the speedometer, which was getting really annoying. If that wasn't enough, my visions were now useless because Bella had obviously had a run in with the wolves and we joined our fate to hers when we decided to follow after her. This girl is going to owe me a major shopping trip without complaints after this.

My gaze fell back onto Edward's face that was twisted into a scowl that looked as if it would never change. I knew he feared for Bella's safety, but I also knew he feared that Bella wouldn't love him anymore. Of course that is completely ridiculous because she loves him just as much as he claims to love her and I think its time he stops doubting her.

Once we were well within the Quillete territory, I pulled the car over so that our search for Bella could begin. My hurting brother took only a second to search for her scent before he caught something and took off much faster than I have ever seen him run. I trailed behind trying desperately to catch up with him fully aware that there was no chance in hell that I could catch him if he didn't slow his desperate butt down.

I directed my thoughts toward him demanding that we stay together and fortunately he listened. I knew he was having a very difficult time with this whole situation and blamed himself no matter how much everyone told him it was not his fault. He wasn't the only one who was about someone they desperately cared about. Bella is my best friend and I don't plan on losing her. Plus Edward always said never to bet against me, so how can he honestly think we couldn't bring her back?

As we ran the wind changed directions so our scent would reach them faster. Bella and whatever wolf she was with, most likely Jacob, caught our scent and ran away from us. There was no way we could catch them now because they were warned of our coming by the wind and got a good head start.

I was just going to keep running and track their scent when Edward collapsed to the ground shaking uncontrollably. He was always raving about how Bella would give him a heart attack one day, and I was sure if it were possible he would have given me one right now.

"Edward what's wrong? Are you hurt?" I was frantic with worry trying to get him to stop the violent tremors that rocked through his body.

He just kept repeating 'she ran' over and over while gasping for unnecessary oxygen. Damn it! He was having a panic attack because she ran! Ugh ye of little faith, it doesn't mean she doesn't' love him. We don't know why she ran.

"Edward, please calm down!" I begged him to get a hold of himself so we can deal with this situation judiciously. My words only seemed to plague him further and I was at a loss to what I should do. Then he slowly began to emerge from the emotional break down he was experiencing reducing his sobs to short gasps. I was relieved he wasn't completely broken because all hope of getting Bella back would be hopeless with him in a panic induced vampire coma. Was that even possible?

As he calmed himself down I took in our surroundings. We were in a small clearing and according to their smell, I sensed Bella and her wolf had taken off north. While searching the immediate area, my eyes caught a disturbance in the flat dirt surface. Upon a closer examination I saw words scribbled across the ground evidently in a messy form of Bella's handwriting.

_**I mean no harm. Can't talk. Need to go, running away and being followed.**_

**_Voice gone, hard to explain. Running from Edward. Dangerous, need to get away. Please let me go._**

Her message was obviously her form of communicating with the wolf without the aid of her voice. Her words shocked me, which normally wasn't easy to do. She was running away and she knew we were coming after her? Well she clearly would have known we wouldn't just let her run without an explanation, or even with one. Families stick together although she was making it difficult. I couldn't believe she was actually running away from Edward and what was she referring to as dangerous? Did she think Edward was dangerous to her? No, that can't be it. I found myself completely baffled and, to be truthful, a little angry. She is the most stubborn and selfless person/vampire I knew and sometimes it was really a pain. I bet anything this is some form of her trying to protect Edward or our family that she thinks can only happen without her around. Gah! She was normally so perceptive, how could she do this? Edward seemed to be calming down and he needed to see this because I was drawing a blank.

"Edward look," I must have been more mystified by what I had seen than I thought because I was only able to force out a small whisper. Aroused by my apparent puzzlement, he turned and read the message. Oh. My. God. It took about two seconds for him to absorb Bella's note before he went into another panic attack, only this time he wasn't even breathing as the tremors once again shook him silly.

Really did he have to do this now! I know this is a lot to handle and I was probably was being very insensitive considering the bond those two share. I wonder sometimes if their love could be stronger than mine for Jazzy. I whipped out my cell phone and took a picture of the ground to show the rest of the family. With a vampire memory, this wasn't necessary because I would remember exactly what she had written, but it still might be useful to have evidence.

Replacing my phone back into the pocket of my slim formfitting jeans, I approached Edward and tried to coax him out of his current state, but he remained unresponsive. Staying here on the wolves territory was not smart for the time being so we needed to get out of here and contact the rest of the family it fill them in and form a decent plan. Since my poor deranged brother was evidently unable to run, I quickly picked him up and took off. Surprisingly, he didn't make any effort to get out of my stone arms and I wondered if he was even aware of what was going on at all. I had better keep this little bit of information about me carrying Edward out of my explanation to the family otherwise Emmett would never let him live it down.

Reaching the car in a matter of minutes, I slide Edward's lifeless body into the back seat. He was still shaking slightly, but his tremors had calmed down quite a bit. Hopefully he would come around soon and be able to control his haywire emotions. I wasn't sure if my Jazzy could handle being around Edward if his emotions were taking this much of a toll on him.

When I got to the hotel Edward was still out of it so I carried him to the room and laid him on the bed. He didn't move once besides his shaking which was growingly less vicious. Now, you wouldn't be able to sense his twitching unless you had the heightened senses of a vampire. I attempted to again pull him from his trance like state with no avail. His unresponsive state was causing me to panic because it reminded me too much of what hell I've been through watching Bella lifeless for the last six months.

I needed help, and soon, so I grabbed my phone and called Carlisle. He picked up after only one ring.

"Yes Alice? How is everything going?" his calm and collected voice was able to ease some of my anxiety. He was always a father figure to me and I knew he would have a logical plan of attack once he knew everything.

"Not good at all actually. We have some big problems," I couldn't conceal the worry and panic in my voice which tipped him off to how serious the situation was, especially because I usually know what the best thing to do is.

"Hold on," I heard him call in the rest of the family, who arrived in a matter of seconds, "Okay Alice explain everything." I then launched into the stream of events that had occurred since we left home. They all listened carefully not interrupting me once during my explanation; although I did hear some gasps, most likely from Esme, when I told of the most recent events and Edward's current state. When I finished, Emmett was the first to speak.

"So if Eddie passed out or whatever in the forest, then how did you get him to the hotel? Did you carry him," only Emmett would say something so stupid in that mocking voice of his in a serious time like this.

I heard a load whapping noise that must have been Rosalie hitting him in the back of the head. Nice one Rose!

"Enough jokes Emmett. Alice, we will be on the next flight to Washington. Keep trying to pull Edward back into reality. Vampires can't go into comas as far as I am aware, he probably just shut himself down because the weight of his emotions was too much to bare," Carlisle's voice rang with authority, which calmed me down a bit further. "Once we arrive we will figure out how to get Bella back, but that will be tricky. According to your story, she ran willingly?" I could tell he was worried by the tone of his voice. He was right; getting Bella would be tricky.

"Yes, she ran willingly. Something still isn't right though because she would never just leave this family without a good reason in her eyes."

"Whatever her motivation, we will bring her back. I will call you once we land in Port Angeles," with that he hung up and I continued to beg Edward to open his eyes, or at last breathe.

The rest of the family arrived almost a week ago. We are all worried sick, not literally, and are unsure whether to continue to search for Bella without Edward.

"Son, you have to snap out of this. Bella needs you," Esme was so worked up about loosing two children at once. My poor Jazzy was having a very hard time dealing with all of our emotions along with his own. He told us that Edward was only giving off faint emotions when he focused on him. It was really strange, and we still hadn't heard a word from Bella. My visions still had no hold on her so I knew she was still in the presense of the wolves. When I try to see Edward, I get many different ways his future could go and it is fair game for all of them. In some I see him getting up and leaving to find Bella. Others show him still breaking out of the state he is in but instead he gives up on Bella and returns home as an empty shell of what he once was. I hoped this would not come to pass because he already has experienced leaving her and it nearly destroyed the both of them. In yet another vision, I see him never waking up and it is this that scares me most of all.

We were all pleading with him through words and thoughts trying to encourage him to deal with the problem instead of running away and hiding in his mind. When it seemed completely hopeless, I had another vision that was more resolute than the rest. He was going to wake up in 3… 2… 1….

He suddenly pulled himself up into a sitting position hugging his knees to his chest. A chorus of 'Edward's and gasps broke out among my family members when they saw he had finally broken out of his shell. We all rushed to his side ancious to get past this and help Bella.

"Could you give me some room," he hissed at us and we hurridly complied. He seemed void of all emotion although that was far from the truth. Jasper had a look of excruciating pain on his face even though he tired to hide it. I was proud he was able to cop as well as he did although we all felt a sudden hint of hopelessness and self-disgust. Everyone knew it was a slight taste of Edward's emotions being broadcasted by Jazzy.

"Edward, son we need you to listen to us. It has been a week since Alice brought you here and this is the first time you have moved," Carlisle spoke calmly to Edward, who had his face buried in his knees. When he didn't respond, Carlisle continued, "Talk to us please, why did you stop the chase?"

"She chose to run," he finally spoke but his words were a shock to us all, "We must return to Alaska and let her live according to her desires." Was he serious! He was going to leave her again! I thought that was the least likely of the possible decisions he would make, and I was horrified to find that I was wrong.

"You want to leave?" How could he do this to her when she needed him the most? I know she ran from us, but that doesn't mean we should let her get away! He had already given up on her. He simply nodded his head in reply to my question. We all sat there dazed by what he wanted to do. This whole situation was getting out of hand. If only I could have forseen all this before we went to the Volturi in the first place, maybe I could have changed things.

"I'm going home, stay here or come, I don't really care," Edward spoke again in a dead voice before he swiftly left the room and speed away. This is utterly ridiculous. Maybe he would see how stupid he was being soon and turn right back around to help get back his wife.

"What the hell just happened? Why is he being a jackass?" Of course Emmett would be the first to break the our stunned silence.

"He's hurting right now, just let him do whatever he needs to so he can vent," Esme replied in a strained voice. The horror of the present circumstances had made us all miserable.

"I don't know what to do. He did have point," Carlisle was next to speak.

"WHAT!?" Everyone, with the exception of Esme who remained quiet, yelled exasperated.

"Listen, she did choose to leave. She literally ran away, and knowing how stubborn she can be, it would most likely not be very successful if we chased after her risking a war with the wolves," I could tell his words pained him. He didn't want to leave Bella any more than we did, but he was being more logical.

"What are you suggesting? I am not leaving my little sis behind because Edward thinks she is better off without him!" it was Rose this time that stood up for Bella. Their relationship had come full circle when Bella was finally changed.

"I would never suggest leaving her, we just can't chase after her mindlessly. It is bad enough we no longer have the aid of Alice's visions. I think we should go home, as in our residence in Forks, and wait for her to come to us. According to her message, she does not seem to want anything to do with Edward or us anymore. If this is true, we couldn't get her to come back if we were able to find her," Carlisle was right even though the rest of us hated to admit it.

"So we go to Forks and wait, but someone needs to go to Alaska for Edward. I don't want him there alone hating himself" Esme too was the voice of reason. It was decided that Esme and Rosalie would go after Edward and try to calm him down. The rest of us would wait here for some contact from Bella. Carlisle had tried to call the Black's house, but no one would pick up. The only thing we could do was wait for Bella to come to us, or the Black's to stop screening our calls. I hated the continuous drama that plagued our family and always led to Bella being in some kind of danger. Why did she have to be such a danger magnet? She could find danger anywhere! I just hoped we could fix our family soon and start to really live life without any extra complications. I wanted my best friend and sister back, we all did.

**So what will happen next? Will they be able to get Bella back and does she want to come back? Hmmm….. guess you'll have to wait and see! Please take a minute to review!! Penny for your thoughts!! p**

**--Edwardluvr22**

**P.S.- I know Bella is being really stupid, but her actions seem just in her mind. She did some pretty stupid things in the actual books too thinking it was best when it really only screwed everything up. Hopefully her mistakes aren't permanent this time…. Or are they? LOL REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

Edward's point of view

**Hello! I really hope you are enjoying the story so far! Here's Edward's point of view…**

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Twilight, characters, etc… but I so wish I did! Lol )**

CHAPTER 12

I am not sure how long I just sat there and thought. It was maybe a day or two, I think. I just keep going over my good memories with my sweet Bella, thinking of her incredible laugh, her gorgeous smile, and her large revealing eyes. Most of all I missed her company and how she made me feel when bathed in her love.

The reasons I was unworthy of her love also played in my mind. The monster that I was always kept me from being good enough for her. Foolishly, I had believed that she accepted me, monster and all, but I was wrong. What I didn't understand was why it took her so long. I have been telling her all along that she would end up hating this life and hating me for taking away her humanity for this cursed existence, but her ever-stubborn ways convinced me of a fallacy. The worst of it all is that I failed my angel. If I had saved her from myself, she wouldn't have lost six months of her life to darkness, and she wouldn't have to run from us now.

Over and over I played these thoughts in my head trying to not completely fall apart knowing my life was currently meaningless. During my wandering thoughts, I heard a soft knock on my door. I had been so wrapped up that I didn't even hear her come. Against my better judgment I allowed her entrance; after all, she did give me a place to stay.

"Come in," my voice was barely over a whisper. I was so emotionally drained that it was all I could manage, which didn't matter much because I knew she'd hear me.

"Hello Edward," Tanya walked in with a pitying smile on her face as she approached and sat carefully on the end of the bed. I didn't want her pity, nor her company but I wasn't exactly in the position to kick her out.

"What do you need Tanya," I wanted her to spit it out already so I could again allow my mind to wonder. Her thoughts didn't help either because they were also only filled with pity.

"I know you didn't want me to ask any questions and I respect that, but you do know I'm here for you if you want to talk right?" I would have been shocked at the truth behind her words if I had enough emotion left in me.

"Yes, thank you" it was a simple reply as I tried to give her a reassuring smile, but it turned into a grimace. I guess my muscles normally used for joy also gave out when my heart left me.

"Umm, if your having problems with… umm her, I uhh just wanted to tell you that she is always right," she smiled timidly at me. It was strange to see her trying so hard to be civil to Bella, or even to help any problems between us. This must be very difficult for her.

"It's not like that," it was silly of her to think we, I mean Bella and I, would fight over being right or wrong. There was no more we for us anymore. This realization sent yet another shot of pain through my body.

"Oh, well I just don't understand Edward. You look like someone died," someone did, I am dead inside, "and I just want to understand what stole the light form your eyes. I have never seen you in this much pain before. In fact, I have never seen someone that looks as pained and broken as you do now." She was crossing the line now. I wasn't sure if I could talk about this without all my weakened walls crashing down on me.

"I… I can't Tanya," my voice was shaking and I needed to be alone.

"But it could help if you talked about it," I could see she wasn't going to let up and it made me furious. I knew all my anger wasn't a result of her almost innocent words, but just a result of so much stress and sorrow I'd felt in the last week and a half. God had we been apart that long?

"DAMN IT TANYA I SAID LAY OFF! BUT IF YOU INSIST SHE LEFT ME OK!" I yelled at her before storming to the window and glaring at nothing in particular. I was fuming; this was the most I have felt all week. I could hear her dazed thoughts as she attempted to comprehend my sudden outburst. Everyone in the house had cautious and even frightened thoughts running through their heads obviously hearing my outburst. The whole vampire hearing just made it that much worse.

"I'm so sorry Edward," turning around to face her, I saw her starring at the floor looking defeated. I took a deep unnecessary breath before I tired to fix yet another mess I had created.

"It's not your fault, I was out of line for yelling at you. My apologies," I attempted sincerity but I wasn't prevailing. My voice easily betrayed my anguish.

"She loves you Edward. Whatever happened, I know she wouldn't leave you permanently unless she thought it would hurt you or your family in some way. She is the overly selfless type you know," I sat back on the bed silently listening to her words trying to find a way back to my privacy. I decided just diving in headfirst might be a little easier than making up excuses when she was truly just trying to help. With another sigh I turned to her and attempted an explanation of Bella's disappearance from my life, and the monster I was inside.

"I am sure you are aware of her strange coma like state she had been in previously for about six months, correct?" I waited for her nod of approval before I continued, "Well I discovered a way to free her and when I almost had her back she… she ran from me. She was all but free besides her voice, which I was close to fixing but once she was able to move again she took off and went to him." My voice was just a whisper, only allowing her to hear leaving out the other nosy members of her family.

"Him?"

"Jacob Black, one of the werewolves. She was in love with him before but chose me. I guess she finally realized that I was a monster and had made the wrong decision" I shrugged feigning indifference when every word that left my lips felt like another weight was added to my chest. It was growing more difficult to breath.

"Are you sure she ran to him? You don't know that she is never coming back right?" I didn't want to think about her suggestions. They would only cause false hope and crush me even further.

"I know she is with him because Alice can no longer see her, and she won't come back because she knows I am a monster now. It was my fault she was like that for so long. Plus we found a note in the ground that said she was running from me because I was dangerous." Why can't she just understand and leave me the hell alone!

"What did her note say exactly," ugh I didn't see how knowing the exact wording would change anything, but I told her anyway.

"It said 'I mean no harm. Can't talk. Need to go, running away and being followed. Voice gone, hard to explain. Running from Edward. Dangerous, need to get away. Please let me go.' And she wrote it in the dirt of the forest. She couldn't talk yet because I hadn't been able to return her voice yet. Of course I let her run away from me because I can't force her to love me," staring at my hands and wringing my fingers, I awaited her reply. I was exceptionally drained and just wanted to stop speaking of the very thing that was killing me. She was silent for a long while in deep concentration, so I decided to end this and go back to my beautiful memories of Bella and hating myself.

"Look, I am a monster that can't be loved! I don't deserve her and never did. She finally figured it out and left me for him ok, so can I just got back to wallowing in self-loathing!" My tone was just short of yelling. I expected her to finally get it and leave, but that was far from the truth.

"SHUT THE HELL UP EDWARD!" She was furious as she glared at me with her fists clenched.

"What… " I can't believe she is yelling at me! Well I knew I was being an ass but I had a damn good reason!

"NO EDWARD! DON'T WHAT ME! YOU ARE SUCH AN IDIOT!" ok know I was completely flabbergasted. Well she is right; I deserve any insult she throws at me.

"Ok you are so NOT going to turn this into me telling you how much you don't deserve her bla bla bla. God you can be so dense!" She was now waving an angry finger at me like I was a naughty child who got caught stealing cookies from the cookie jar.

"Tanya! What the hell are you talking about then?" I was just as angry as she was right now, but I refrained from straight out yelling because I didn't want the rest of her family joining the argument.

"Edward you just let her walk out of your life! You didn't even try to stop her! Wait just a minute before you interrupt me ok! Look, when was the last time she actually ran from you?" she stopped her lecture waiting my reply. I didn't see what she was getting at but tried to answer her question. After a few seconds of thought, I realized what she meant.

"When she ran to James over her spring break. She didn't want anyone getting hurt so she acted stupidly in a spoiled attempt to save both our families," I spoke softly now remembering her still, broken, bloody body lying on the ground.

"Exactly!" I could tell she felt this was going somewhere, but I failed to see her point as she was blocking her mind from where she would take this conversation in order to keep me guessing. How does Bella getting hurt before prove anything except for the fact that I had placed her in danger yet again further giving her reason to leave me?

"Exactly what do you mean by bringing that up?" I was becoming even more confused and frustrated and for the millionth time wished for privacy.

"Don't you see Edward? The only other time she ran from you was to protect you! In her note she said she was running from you because of danger, not that you were the danger! Edward of course she still loves you, she could never stop; but you gave up on her allowing her to get away with her 'stupidity' as you put it, when the last time she ran you followed to the end and saved her. Edward the only logical explanation was that she gave into her unrelenting selflessness to protect those she cared about from whatever danger she thought posed a threat!" Tanya was imploring me to understand her discovery. I was in shock at her revelation. How could I have been so brainless! I doubted the most sacred thing in my life, Bella's love for me, and left her to fend for herself instead of protecting her like I had vowed to always do.

"What have I done…" barely speaking in a whisper, I was dazed by the sudden turn of events. "Damn I am such an ass! How could I do this to her!"

"Geez Edward I help you out and you go back to degrading yourself. Look you still have time to fix this so get off your sorry butt and bring back the woman you love" her words were so full of determination and authority that I stirred a deep inspiration with myself.

"You're absolutely right. I have to fix this. I will fix this" my brow furrowed in determination and concentration. I had no idea what must be done, but I did know that I needed my family more than ever and I wouldn't waste another second.

"That's the spirit! Now get the hell out of here and get back the reason for your existence," Tanya smiled encouragingly at me. I was so overcome with hope and thankfulness that I felt I would explode. She still loves me!

"Thank you so much Tanya," I pulled her into a tight, but still friendly, hug, "I owe you big time."

"Yeah whatever, now go" sending one more appreciative smile her way, I turned and headed for the door quickly. "Oh and Edward," she called to me right before I hit the front door, "Esme and Rosalie are at your house here waiting for you." I continued out the door after her message and sped down the road toward our house here. Once I collected both my mother and sister, we would be headed straight for Forks, and Bella. I will get her back, if it's the last thing I do.

**Ok guys please review and let me know how I did on this chapter. The reason I had Tanya be all motivational whatever is cause I kinda feel bad for her. Everyone always makes her the b in the stories just cause she wants Edward, I mean honestly who wouldn't? Anyway I hope no one hates me for making her nice! REVIEW!!**

**--Edwardluvr22**


	13. Chapter 13

**Bella's Point of View**

**Okay Readers, here is the next chapter. It is in Bella's point of view picking up after the last time she left off… you know running through the forest on Jacob's back. Oh and it switches to Jacob's POV for a little bit. Thank you to all who have taken the time to review! It really helps get me motivated to give you a good chap! Thanx for reading and enjoy… )**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the proud owner of all these characters… I just alter their situations and some personalities!! HeHe fun fun…**

* * *

CHAPTER 13

Bella's Point of View

We ran for a long time, well they ran while I used what strength I had left to hang on. At the speed they are going, we can't possibly be in La Push anymore. It was becoming very difficult to just stay attached to Jacob's back with my waning strength. It felt strange to be this weak; I needed blood soon and I wasn't sure if I could hunt by myself. I don't know how comfortable Jacob would be with killing for me; maybe he could just catch I and I would finish it off.

While my mind rambled on, purposely wondering about random topics to keep my mind off the consequences of my actions, I saw the trees start to thin as we slowed down. Soon enough I was removed from Jacob's back and he carried me into a mid sized house that I had never seen before. It was more peculiar because it was out in the middle of nowhere without any roads to lead to or from it.

Jake brought me into a small white room that was bare besides the bed in the middle and an old dresser. It didn't even have windows, only receiving light from the lamp settled upon the dresser. I was put on the bed, and then he left. My vampire hearing allowed my to hear the clinking of locks into place. He wouldn't really lock me in would he? I mean I am a vampire and could easily break down the walls if I wanted that much to escape.

I wanted him to come back, and I needed blood but I could never allow myself to speak. Not that I couldn't now that Jake freed me, rather that I hope by not using it I won't be able to be taken over again by the thing inside of me. Rolling on my side, I attempted to slide off the bed and stand on my feet. Let's just say it didn't work out like I planned because I ended up in a heap on the floor with a loud thud. Not what am I supposed to do? I can't even get back on the bed! Forget knocking down walls, I can't even stand. Crap, that pretty much means I am stuck here until I get some blood. At the moment even a little drop would be an improvement.

I am not sure how long I just lay there. I couldn't even keep track of time by the sun because there were no damn windows in this prison cell. Was that what this really was? I was so delirious that I was making pictures out of the ceiling bumps. Hey those bumps over there look like a nice big deer! Yup, I am definitely going insane. Why can't I just be normal! I am seriously the perfect example of a danger magnet. Even though I am practically indestructible I find myself in life threatening situations. I knew I couldn't die of thirst, even if I never tasted blood again, but I was certainly as close as I could get.

Suddenly I heard the bolts on the door clink back announcing someone's entrance. I turned my heard to face the door and was visibly relieved to see Jake walk in. He would know what I needed and help me, right?

"What did you do?" He looked at my current predicament with a bemused look. 'Oh shut up and help me back up already' I wanted to say, but instead I just stared at him helplessly. I guess he had the same idea as me because he came over and lifted me back up onto the bed. Wow, this was much more comfortable than the floor, even if the mattresses was ancient.

"I'm so sorry Bella," Jake looked into my eyes with such a hurt face as he apologized. Wait, why is her apologizing? I could also see a battle of will in his conflicted eyes. My questioning look must have tipped him off at the fact that I had no idea what he was talking about. He signed heavily before answering my unspoken questions.

"If I helped you, feed I mean, then you would just run away from me again and I can't let that happen," he spoke softly to me willing me to understand. How the hell am I supposed to understand? He won't give me blood because he doesn't want me to leave? So this was a freaking jail cell! He is not going to keep me here forever, he just can't.

"Listen Bella, I had an idea. Maybe you make yourself a monster by drinking blood. So if you stop you will be my Bella again and see that choosing that leech was a mistake." Ok who the hell is this guy and what did he do with the Jacob I knew and loved? He has to be delusional to think I would choose him over Edward, especially since we are now mortal enemies. Plus, I am a vampire BECAUSE EDWARD BIT ME NOT BECAUSE I DRINK BLOOD IDIOT! Ugh stopping now will only make me so weak that I am incapable of functioning. What have I gotten myself into? I shook my head slightly, willing him to snap out of it and get me some blood.

"Oh don't worry Bella, I won't have you starve silly," he had the nerve to smile at me. How is he not going to give me blood yet not let me starve either? Oh God. At that precise moment Embry walked in with a disgusting plate with hamburger and fries. HUMAN FOOD! I am not human and that smell is making me even more nauseous than the smell of wolf! Again I shook my head at him, but he ignored me and brought that thing he calls food over to me.

"Here you go Bells! Made it myself," ok I was wrong; they are all going insane! There is no way I am touching that thing ever. Mistaking my reluctance to even look at the food as an inability to actually pick it up, Jacob brought it towards my mouth. I was sure that I would have thrown up right then if possible. The stench was worse than anything I have ever smelt. It was most likely due to the fact that I was so thirsty.

"I told you Jake, she won't eat human food," it was then that I noticed Sam leaning against the doorframe.

"She can and she will. I guess she just isn't that hungry right now," with that Jacob set the plate on the bed next to me and exited the room followed by Embry and Sam. That putrid crud was taunting me with its odor making me even angrier. He is so stupid to think he can just make my decisions for me and get away with it. Stubborn remember! Having had enough of the stupid piece of fried meat accompanied by gross bread, I pushed it off the bed slowly. It was hard enough to move, but I wasn't laying here next to that thing for another second. I tried to hear any conversation taking place outside my room, but I could only hear faint whispers along with a blaring TV. Either I was too blood-deprived to hear clearly, or they were purposely talking quietly in order for me to not hear. So I just continued with my random thoughts, throwing in some very angry words toward Jacob and his pack for being imbeciles. Eventually I found myself out of random thoughts, so I switched to replaying all my happy memories with Edward and my family. I knew I would pay for it latter, but at the moment it was worth it.

* * *

**Jacob's Point of View**

I was amazed at the events that have taken place in the last week. I got the love of my life back and she doesn't want Edward anymore! Plus I came up with a great idea to allow us to be together. I was almost certain that it was blood that kept a vampire as the monster that it is, or at least that's what I am choosing to believe. So I just have to keep Bella from gaining access to any blood and give her human food. Soon enough she will be as normal as I can get her. Granted I doubt I can make her fully human, but this is worth a shot especially because she obviously hasn't had blood in awhile. She is exceptionally weak, and her eyes are so black that they look like holes in her face. Even the normally white part of her eyes is turning dark from a lack of blood.

She has continued to refuse human food all week, but I know she has to crack soon just to get something inside of her. She probably thinks that nothing is better than filthy blood at the moment, but I know once she gets re-accustomed to real food she will change her mind.

I know she probably hates me right now for putting her through this, but it really was for her own good. She is not a monster, and she belongs with me. When she left with him I was prepared to hurt, but the extremity of the pain she caused me was unsuspected. She not only broke my heart, but she cut it into tiny pieces and burned it. The only way I could feel whole again, or even really breath was if she was here with me. I will do anything to make sure this happens.

I love her so much, and there isn't a chance that I could imprint on some random girl when I have everything I want in Bella. If I would have stopped him from turning her in the first place it would make this a whole lot easier, but I just had to deal with things they way they are. I would do anything for her, including helping to humanize her even when she is totally against it. She will thank me some day… I am way better than that leech she trusted with her heart. No matter, I have her now and I will never let her go. Never.

**(A/N: Yeah it's short, just a little peek inside his head to know what he was thinking...anyway on with the story!)**

* * *

**Bella's POV again!!**

Those mentally ill dogs are still trying to force human food down my throat. Yes I have reverted to calling them dogs because real humans wouldn't torture someone like this. Well at least not sane ones. I know this is better than continuing to put my loved one's in danger, but I still wished with every fiber in my being that Alice could see me and have my knight in shinning armor rescue me. This would never happen though, not just because Alice's visions were useless when involving the wolves, but also because they probably have realized how much more peaceful their life I without me. I know Edward said that I was his light and he couldn't see reason without me, but I knew his eyes would adjust eventually. He will be able to move on some day, and maybe find another… no that was too painful to think about. Just the mere idea of another woman in his arms threatened to tear me apart. I was already suffering enough heartbrokenness from being separated form him in the first place. The only thing that was able to just barely hold me from complete mental failure was knowing that I was actually the one to save him this time. He always put me first, saving me from myself countess times and I was finally paying him back. Granted he probably didn't see it like that just yet, but my departure was best. I just have to keep telling myself that or else I was sure I would be the first vampire to die of a broken heart.

My misery was a thousand times worse than being changed. I thought that was the worst pain someone could go through, it was so horrible, but the pain I feel now trumps that easily. Try having to leave your family, everyone you love, for an eternity of loneliness and on top of that, being thirsty as hell because a dumb ass dog thinks its best. I even stopped breathing, there was no point. My air, my love, my everything was gone. I'm sure I look dead to any human. Who lies completely still, not moving or breathing, and is colder than ice? Exactly. I even stopped listening to anything that was going on around me. I have no idea if anyone comes in my prison anymore. I will just play out eternity like this, although it would most likely be slightly more acceptable if I just continued replaying all my happy memories over and over like a broken record.

'Edward I'm sorry for leaving you, I should have waited and figured out what happened, but it's too late… I just hope it wasn't for nothing. I hope you can get over my lose, even though I will never get close to getting over you, and live on'

I know he would never hear me, but I hoped that he would somehow know my thoughts, just this once. With that mental note to him, I searched my mind for the farthest thing back I could remember. Pleased, I found my last clear human memory was the first day I saw him. With one last breath I dived into that memory planning on reliving my life with him thus far…

_It was there, sitting in the lunchroom, trying to make conversation with seven curious strangers, that I first saw them._

_They were sitting in the corner of the cafeteria, as far away from where I sat as possible in the long room. There were five of them. They weren't talking, and they weren't eating, though they each had a tray of untouched food in front of them…_

_The last was a lanky, less bulky, with untidy, bronze-colored hair. He was more boyish than the others… _

_"Which one is the boy with the reddish brown hair?"… _(Twilight)

Yes, this was much better than dwelling on how horrible my life, or rather existence, turned out. How naïve I had been that first day. I realize now how true the statement is that ' being naive is bliss'. I will force my mind to return to when I was less dangerous to those around me, when life was truly worth living…

… "_That's Edward. He's gorgeous, of course, but don't waste your time. He doesn't date. Apparently none of the girls here are good-looking enough for him." She sniffed, a clear case of sour grapes. I wondered when he'd turned her down._

_I bit my lip to hide my smile. Then I glanced at him again. His face was turned away, but I thought his cheek appeared lifted, as if he were smiling, too…_

**There you go, what has been happing to Bella thus far… sad I know. Oh and sorry to all those Jacob fans out there, you can give me nasty reviews if you feel so inclined, but I just really don't care for him in the story. Well I mean he would have been really cool if he wasn't always trying to break Bella and Edward up. If he stayed just as Bella's male BF then he would have been pretty awesome… but no he had to be obnoxiously pushy. Anyhoo things will start to get fired up here soon… just maybe one or two more chaps of setting it up, and then all hell will break loose! Hehe can't wait to write that part!! Ok well please review!! Thanks! )**

**--Edwardluvr22**

**P.S- Oh and the next chapter is in Rose's POV as requested by one of my readers... you know who you are... haha so yeah Rose's thoughts next!! )**


	14. Chapter 14

ROSE'S POV

**Okay Last Chap: OKAY so when Jacob is all… oh I can make Bella human if she doesn't drink blood bla bla… is for two reasons. One he kind of does believe this b/c he isn't a vamp. All he knows is that they drink blood and do that after being bitten. Another part is wishful thinking, cause he never stopped loving Bella and sees this as a chance to get her back. He thinks it's a possibility just cause he wants it to be. Okay that might not make sense but basically he is making himself believe that he can make Bella human again (Impossible by the way) and it just helps the story cause it gives Edward a reason to kick his ass… (I didn't give anything away or anything… hehe)… fine it **_**possibly**_** gives Edward a reason to kick his ass if it comes to that. Anyway hope that cleared it up maybe a little bit. So if u guys have any more ?s or my rambling doesn't make sense pleaz leave me a review and I will send you a detailed reply. Thanx!!**

**Sorry I'm late with my update guys!! I really am sorry, I had all these AP tests to study for and now I am sick ( … So I tried to make this chapter somewhat long, although it's kinda choppy but I hope it doesn't disappoint. Please Review and let me know if my Rose perspective was satisfactory… or just plain lame!! Thanx to all those who have been reviewing my story thus far!! I love hearing your thoughts!! **

Disclaimer: I am dating a hott Asian rock star (JAEJOONG!) and I own Twilight!! HAHA yeah right… not even in my dreams!! Dang it… (Okay so maybe in a few of my dreams… hehe) Okay on with the story!

CAHPTER 14

ROSE'S POV

Esme and I made it back to our Alaskan house yesterday. When Edward was not here we called the Denali coven to see if they knew anything. I was not that surprised to hear that he was staying with them for the time being. He did run to them when he couldn't control his vampire instincts with Bella all that time ago. Geez, normally time just flies by, being immortal and all, but these last two years seem to be the longest of my entire life.

My life was completely turned upside down when Bella entered the picture and at first I hated her for it. Now though she is just as much a sister to me as Alice. Once she was changed I decided to put aside my negative feelings toward her since she would be in my life for eternity. I am so glad I finally gave her a chance, because that girl is truly amazing. Then life just got a little too clam I guess and she stirred up more trouble, except this is so much worse than before… at least I think so.

I am so confused as to what is actually going on right now. First Bella totally kicks ass with the Volturi, for which I will be forever proud, and then she is in a freaking coma. Vampires cannot go into comas; she truly is annoyingly special. So everyone goes into a depression because she is no longer there mentally and it just about destroys Edward. Finally we get some hope when Edward gets an idea and him and Alice went to go fix her. That is really the only thing I am sure of so far.

I have no idea how or what Bella actually did in Italy, no one does. And now something went wrong and Bella ran from them only to go find her filthy mutt. There was also her 'message'. Edward took it as a sign that she didn't want anything to do with us anymore because she blamed us for her coma or whatever. I am highly skeptable of this theory. First, that girl is the most selfless person I know and she loved every one of us dearly. She even loved me although I was a total bitch to her at first! Something isn't right, but I am sure we can figure it out as a family. We always make it though, no matter how pressing the situation.

So here we are, waiting for Edward to get over his thick headedness and join us in saving his one and only love, yet again. Seriously how much trouble can one person get into? Falling in love with vampires… getting tracked by vampires… befriending filthy mutts… getting into trouble with the 'royalty' of our race… she is the definition of a danger magnet! And on top of all that she is clumsy as hell! Well she has become slightly more co-coordinated, but she still experiences the occasional fall.

"How long do we have to wait for him!?" I was growing both bored and just plain tired of sitting around doing nothing, especially without my Em to entertain me.

"Give him time Rose, he will come around eventually," ever the calm and collected Esme was willing to wait patiently; I on the other hand wasn't.

"Sure we can just wait another century or two. That's just splendid," wow I normally wasn't this short with Esme, but my little sis was out there and we needed to get her back! Surprisingly Esme didn't reply to me comment; instead she turned her attention back to the TV. Boring! Okay this is ridiculous; I'm calling Tanya. Stepping out of the room to keep Esme unaware of my actions, I grabbed my cell quickly dialing Tanya.

"Hello?" That's what I thought; I never call her so of course she wouldn't know who it was.

"Hey Tanya it's Rose. Listen I need you to go slap some sense into Edward so we can get this show on the road," straight and too the point, no use in filling the conversation with false greetings.

"I'll try, but I doubt he will listen to me."

"I'm sure you can figure something out," and with that I hung up. I never got along with her, but desperate times come for desperate measures. I still cannot believe she has the nerve to think she it prettier than me! I mean come on!

Damn, I underestimated Tanya! I called her not even an hour ago and I already hear Edward pulling up to the house. I barely stood up from the couch when he burst through the door with a look of sheer panic.

"Lets go now! Come on we need to find her! What are you waiting for?" He practically screamed at us not even giving us the chance to respond.

"Whoa slow down! And we were waiting for you smarty!" Dang what did Tanya tell him?

"Yeah well I'm here so I'm leaving and if you want to come, you better hurry the hell up!" He turned to leave when Esme cleared her throat giving him the 'don't you dare young man' kind of look.

"Edward, do not use that language. And you are not going anywhere until you calm down. We need to work as a family and if you keep running away like that you will never get Bella back!" Wow mom, harsh. Edward visibly cringed at her word choice. Taking a deep breath, he responded.

"Sorry you're right. Is everyone else still in Seattle?"

"No, they went back to the house. If we leave now we can make it back before tomorrow morning," again calm and collected, Esme followed Edward out the cars. Esme and I would follow Edward's Volvo in my convertible. We immediately set off for Forks.

* * *

It didn't take that long to reach Washington, we would be at the house in the next five minutes.

"So what exactly do we plan to do? She did run from us and is there still a risk with the wolves, because we know she is over there" I asked Esme trying to help formulate a plan.

"There is always a risk with the wolves, and as for a plan, Carlisle will figure something out. We will get my daughter back," her last statement was so forceful that is sounded like a demand.

When we reached the house Alice was already outside waiting for us. I saw my Em standing in the doorway looking perfect as usual. My favorite goofy grin appeared on his face once I stepped out of the car. No matter how stressful the situation, he can always make me smile and it was one of the many reasons why I loved him. I walked over to him allowing my Em to sweep me up in his famous bear hug causing me to giggle, although my smile was replaced with a grimace when I turned to face the rest of the family.

Everyone had exchanged short greetings despite the morose mood. I could tell Edward was speaking with Alice by the slight nod he gave her every once in a while. By now we were all in the living room.

"Tanya pointed out something in Bella's message that makes sense. It's the only reason I'm here right now," Edward spoke to everyone. His voice was strange, like he was dead inside. "Look, the last time she... she ran was when she was in Washington and thought she was saving us by doing so. This plus the fact that she didn't specify to what she felt was… umm… dangerous leads me to believe her motive was to protect us again. I both hope this is true and… dread it. All I know is that we have to figure out a way to get her back, or at least talk to her, without starting a war."

"Glad to see you chose to actually do something bro. Oh and I don't mind a war. It's not everyday I get to fight something that actually brings a challenge! Bring it on mutts!" Emmett of course, I loved him but he can be a real idiot.

"Enough Emmett. Edward you are exactly right. I, too, feel Bella only ran because she connected it with our benefit. I think we should pay a visit to the Black family seeing that they won't return any of our calls. As for war, I doubt any of them want it any more than we do," Carlisle always had a plan, we couldn't have a better father figure, "Also we have to consider the fact that Bella may have never run away at all." This last statement had all of us stumped except for Alice and Edward who both looked skeptable.

"What do you mean? Eddie here said she turned and ran. I don't think it can be more clear than that," god why can't Emmett keep his mouth closed just once! I gave him a disapproving look; he definitely wasn't getting any for a while if he kept making comments like that.

"Emmett please, I mean that we all know the pact is important to Bella. She could just be visiting, if you will, and most likely hasn't contacted us yet because she knows we, or rather Edward, would make her come back. Maybe she wants some alone time with them. Again I myself am highly sceptable but it is necessary to consider all options," Carlisle was starring at Edward this whole time and I was almost sure he was giving him a slightly different version of his speech in his thoughts. "They could have also taken her, which is what I am afraid of. She had to be very weak not having fed in so long and wouldn't be able to put up a good fight. I am positive they haven't killed her though because Jacob does love her, and I'm sure Alice would know," Carlisle spoke this part slowly trying to ease Edward into the idea. Edward stiffened visibly and his hands formed tight fists.

"Then lets go to the reservation right now, I can't sit here a moment longer not knowing where or how she is. Who is…" Right before he was about to ask who would come with him I suppose, Carlisle's phone rang. Everyone turned toward Alice was looked just as surprised as us.

"Wolves," was all she said before Carlisle pulled out his phone and answered. Due to our enhanced hearing, we could all hear both sides of the conversation.

"Hello, Carlisle speaking."

"Quite calling us, yes Bella is with us and no she doesn't want to speak with you… ever," that was definitely Jacob and he was all but growling into the phone.

"Excuse me but what do you mean she doesn't want to speak with us. You can't expect her family to just walk away without knowing if she is ok," Carlisle was too polite. I would have definitely been cussing that dog out by now.

"Listen she came to us because she loves ME and not you ok! She wants to stay with me forever and asked me to call you guys and tell you to leave us alone. Whatever the hell you guys did to her made her hate you; you're just lucky she told us not to rip your heads off. Oh and she also cleverly stated that her and that leech are no longer married because he changed her after the marriage therefore fulfilling 'until death do we part'. So we would both appreciate it if you left Forks… NOW" his voice was low, almost a hiss. We were all left speechless after what he said. It couldn't be true… could it?

"If you would refrain from calling any of my family a leech, that would be appreciated. I have to tell you I highly doubt Bella would do this and if you don't let me speak with her I will be forced to pay you a not so kind visit," Carlisle was definitely fed up. His voice was cool and threatening.

"Fine, Bells baby they don't believe me! Could you tell your leeches to back off," We heard shuffling in the background and then she spoke.

"Please just leave me alone! I don't love you anymore," then the line went dead. I cannot believe what she just said! We all had our mouths hanging in shock, except for Edward who looked like he had just been punched so hard in the face that he was no longer able to come up with one coherent thought. Then he was gone, as if he had never been there at all. I couldn't move; I was so shocked to find I had been right all along. Bella was just a worthless human who never really loved Edward. HOW DARE SHE!! I wouldn't hesitate to rip her throat out if I was able to, but I knew my family wouldn't let me. She is such a little fucking liar, slut, BITCH!!

I was so pissed that I wouldn't be surprised if steam started to pour out of my ears! Then Alice fell to the ground sobbing, soon followed my Esme. Carlisle looked deeply disappointed and still a bit flabbergasted. Jasper was holding his sides as if trying to not combust from all the intense emotions flying around the room. Em was starring at the floor with a look that screamed 'someone just ran over my new puppy'. I felt so betrayed and angry that I couldn't even fathom what Edward and Alice must be going through. She was his wife and her best friend! Everyone had been emotionally drained already from Bella's previous condition, but her abandoning us like this was so much worse. I knew this family would never be the same, and that's what killed me. Not only did she lie to every one of us, but also she wiggled her way into all our hearts claiming a permanent position no matter how we tried to deny it. Not to mention Edward, she was his whole heart and soul!

"Alice is Edward..." Carlisle tried to speak but was unable to compete his sentence. I have never seen him this distraught or disconcerted.

"No, he… won't … I… my best friend!" she attempted a response, but just broke down crying. This isn't fair! We don't deserve any of this! She was supposed to be Edward's saving grace! The one to show him he actually had a soul and to complete our family, but all she did was destroy it so badly that it could never heal. Edward will never believe he has a soul now! And even more stressful was the fact that I knew he would try and kill himself eventually. Alice may have said he won't, but he probably is too deeply hurt at the moment to formulate a plan that she could see.

I couldn't stand it; I buried myself into my Emmet and started to sob too. I know I was never as close to her as anyone else, but she had still become a sister to me! And for her to betray this whole family so easily was indescribable. She hurt all of us more deeply than I could have thought possible. So I cried tearlessly; from anger, from betrayal, and from knowledge of how with one statement our whole family was obliterated. I ignored the fact that her voice had sounded so weak, scared and hopeless when she told us she didn't love us. It had to have been from guilt, and she deserved any strife that came her way for doing this to us. Leaving a family who loved her for what was supposed to be her mortal enemies. I just hoped I would never see that traitor again, because if I did I would most defiantly kill her.

* * *

Edward's POV (Phone call)

"Please just leave me alone! I don't love you anymore," then the line went dead. My angel didn't love me anymore. She wants him… she loves him… How could I let myself hope? It was much better before without hearing her say she didn't want me. I was empty now, I couldn't feel anything anymore. I don't even know if anything more was said, I just ran. I tried to run from the pain, from the realization that my heart and soul was gone forever. It didn't work though, like I knew it wouldn't. Soon enough my knees gave out and I found myself curled into a ball in the middle of our meadow… no a meadow. There was nothing that was 'ours' anymore. I just wished I could die and not feel anything ever again, but I was cursed with eternity and am now paying for damning that angel to this life. The pain that coursed through me was like nothing I have ever experienced. It was so intense I thought I would go numb, like I should go numb, but I didn't. I felt it all and there wasn't a thing in this world that could stop it. This pain would never leave me, even after death. No matter what happened to me, this pain would always exist, it was the new broken me. There no longer existed an Edward Cullen, more like a bombshell of pain.

Everything… pointless… painful… gone. My sweet Bella hates me for killing her. My worst fear has been expanded ten thousand times. I can't think about it… I can't think about anything… just immense pain. I was lost now, not knowing where I was or how much time has gone by. It could have been a few seconds or a few centuries. I could be buried under deep layers of this earth or at the bottom of the ocean. I was nothing, I knew nothing, I had nothing… empty…

**THE END!!**

* * *

**Okay before you come after me with fire and pitchforks just wait!! I was so kidding… not the end!! There is a reason for everything happening so pleaz just hang on a little longer!! This is the last time I will have them turn away from Bella all hopeless I promise!! This will have a happy ending and maybe… hmmm…. one more chap before this thing starts to get all action packed, fighting, save the damsel in distress like OKAY!! So next chap will be an explanation in Bella's POV and a liitle Cullen View to see where they go! Okie dokie pleaz review and tell me how much I suck for hurting poor Edward and having Bella say that!! Thanx for reading!!**

**--Edwardluvr22**


	15. Chapter 15

**Bella's POV**

**Hey Guys! Here is the next chapter… woo hoo! Hehe and you thought the last chapter was a cliffy!! Then your just gona flip after this one!! Sorry I had to… well at least this sets the rest of the story up! The sad thing is that I can't post for two weeks because I will be really busy. So if you review and ask me some questions about what's to come, I may feel the need to drop some hints to ease your pain. Oh and yesterday was freaking awesome!! I went to a DBSK concert and wow!! I so love them!! Especially Jaejoong!! Hehe, but anyway thanks for reading this so far and enjoy!!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight and never did.**

* * *

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

Bella's POV

I have never wanted death as much as I do right now. I had loved him so much, but that was before all of this happened. I remembered the pain of having to leave him because he was better off without me around to prevent him from moving on, but now all I held for him was pure hatred. He has hurt me so drastically it is beyond repair. We would never be together despite his wants, and now we cannot be friends or even considered pleasant acquaintances. What he has done to be is beyond cruel, yet he claims it is for my own good. How could Jacob Black know what was best for me? He can't and he doesn't.

At first I believed I would find a way out of here eventually and then find somewhere to go after that. I would still stick to protecting my family, and if I couldn't do that by locking myself in my head, then I would just remove myself entirely. Bu then I realized I am here as long as Jacob wants me here. This would have been tolerable I guess, considering the Cullens wouldn't be able to find me and I deserved all the torture I was given. That is until Jacob had the nerve to do what he did about two weeks ago I think. I am not really sure how much time goes by but that is my best guess. I swear I will find a way to kill these dogs if anything happens to my Edward! How could they tell him that? I remember when he thought he had lost me forever before, and I did not need another repeat of Volterra, especially when I couldn't go and save him. I remember that dreadful day around two weeks ago that brought back all my worries.

FLASHBACK:

"Bella you don't love Edward anymore, you love me so act like it and eat this food now!" Jacob was yelling at me yet again because of my refusal to test his theory. I always ignored him, not even bothering to open my eyes. I would look dead to anyone who didn't know better.

"Bella! TELL ME YOU LOVE ME!" I felt him come closer so that he was yelling in my face. Does he really think I would tell him I loved him after all this. Yeah freaking right! Plus I will not allow myself to talk in fear of that thing coming out; although, each day is it looking better and better to just let go and allow that monster take over. Then I could finally get out of here and Jacob would get a taste of his own medicine… NO! I can't! Ugh I need to stop thinking like that because I have no idea if I will be able to stop it.

"BELLA! DAMN IT!"

"JACOB DON'T!" I opened my eyes to see Jacob pinned to the ground while Sam tried to stop him from changing. "Do you really want to kill her?" I guess Jacob hadn't had enough of torturing me because that seemed to calm him down, not wanting to end my life and take away all my pain. After a few minutes of deep breathing Jacob was let up and he stormed out of the room. I thought it was over for today, but I was wrong. A couple minutes later he was leaning over me yet again.

"Bella you hate Edward now. I am the one you love and you know that, I guess you're just scared to admit it because you think he still loves you. It's okay babe I will take care of you unlike that filthy leech. And if he ever tries to take you away from me, I will kill him for you. I will tare his disgusting head clean off and watch as his pieces burn to ash…"

"Stop…" how could he say these things to me! I started sobbing with the little energy left in me. Now I begged for that thing just to take over and hopefully my soul would be lost in the process so I could finally escape all this pain! I tensed expecting for the thing to be released after I spoke, but nothing happened.

"So you can talk! Look babe you love me! I know you do" did he not just here me! I thought I heard something click and then he was grabbing me by the shoulders and pulling me to him. NO! I said stop, please!

"Please just leave me alone! I don't love you anymore," my voice was horse from not speaking in so long, but I was able to force my words out. Then he let go of me and I thought I heard a click again when he broke out in laughter. I just switched from pure terror to confusion in a second flat. Why the hell was he laughing?

"Bella, Bella, Bella. I am sorry for that but I had to get you to say something convincing" what the hell was he talking about? Convincing about what? He saw the confusion that filled my face and raised his hand, which held a small black box. He hit a button on the top, click.

"Please just leave me alone! I don't love you anymore," he recorded my words. This made me even more confused. Why would he want to here me tell him I don't love him over and over again?

"That leech will love to hear you tell him this over a phone call wouldn't he," his voice was full of malice as he spit the word leech at me. He couldn't do this!

"Don't please!" He wasn't listening to my feeble pleas. He simply smiled smugly at me and left the room, not forgetting to dead bolt the door trapping me in this god forsaken place.

END FLASHBACK

I had to hear the fateful conversation that destroyed what little hope I had left. I know I shouldn't, but I just wanted to be saved by my family once again and stay with them forever no matter the risk. I could never do that to them though. They didn't deserve to be burdened with a danger magnet like me, so I guess that phone call would keep them away from me, but I worried over Edward's reaction. I feared for what my words would do to him. I was his life and he was mine; I would have been completely torn apart if he ever said such cruel words like that to me. Now they think I don't care for any of them anymore when in reality, it is the complete opposite.

Jacob still hasn't let up. He even has the nerve to tell me that Edward won't love me anymore so I should just go with him. That he is the better man anyway, which is so far beyond the truth its ridiculous. Jacob shouldn't even be considered human, not because he is a werewolf, but because he can be so horrible to someone he claims to love. When I think about what happened, it makes me feel like a complete idiot. How ironic is it that both times I ran from Edward to protect him, I get tricked by stupid recorded voices? The only difference is that I was on the other side this time, creating the voice that ends all hope.

Someone entering my prison interrupted me from my thoughts. I didn't respond expecting it to be Jacob in his incessant attempt to get me to "see that I love him" as he puts it. When I heard Paul's voice, I was surprised.

"I don't see why Jacob wastes so much time and effort on a filthy leech like you. We would all be much better off if I just killed you now," his voice was deadly. I turned my head toward the door and listened to see if anyone else was here. Silence told me Paul was the only werewolf here at the moment. They always had at least one or two here so that Alice would never be able to find me. I wish they didn't know that they blocked her vision.

"It's just you and me so feel free to be scared," he chuckled darkly thinking he was so damn intimidating. I was actually just hoping he could finish me off before anyone else came back. I really wanted to just end this life, ending the threat I pose to anyone around me. I still don't understand why the monster inside of me hasn't come out yet. I did talk, even if it was only a few words.

When I didn't respond to his threats, he grew bored I guess. He grabbed me by the ankles and threw me across the room. I slammed into the wall but didn't break through it. The boring white walls concealed the steel ones used to prevent my escape I suppose, although if I had the strength, I could have easily broken through the metal. As I made contact with the wall, I let out a small whimper. I didn't mean to and I wished I hadn't, but I couldn't help it. I was so weak already that the force actually hurt me.

"That's right! Feel the pain and scream for your life!" As he advanced toward me to finish what he started, I heard another crash. Jacob slammed into Paul, knocking him completely through the wall to the yard. I stayed in a heap on the ground as I watched them transform into wolves as they tore at each other. Their fight sent them flying into the woods. Then I was alone. I heard their vicious snarls for a couple minute before they grew too distant to hear. If only I had the strength to get up and run away. I was starring freedom in the face, and was too weak to do anything about it. So I just lay there and sobbed tearless cries. I had destroyed my existence and lost my family all because of my habit to attract danger.

"Someone help me," I whispered. I knew it was pointless, but I said it nevertheless as I awaited the return of my captors.

* * *

Alice's POV

I was sitting in my window seat in Alaska thinking about the sister I lost when it happened. I had a vision, and it was of our Bella. I saw her lying broken on the ground sobbing. She looked so weak and I had never seen eyes blacker than hers. She couldn't have possibly had the chance to feed when she ran from us with eyes that dark. There was a huge dent in the wall above her limp body that revealed the underlying steel frame. It was obviously meant to keep something in, to keep Bella in! Then I hear her cry for help.

"Someone help me," her voice was barely a whisper. Then her future disappeared again and I was pulled from my vision. I became aware of my surroundings. The vision was so intense that I had been shaking and sobbing violently. I felt my Jasper's arms around me as Carlisle asked me what happened, but I couldn't speak. We were wrong. She wasn't there out of her own free will. I wasn't exactly sure how she got where she was or why she told us to leave her alone before, but I did know she was in trouble and needed us. How could we leave her! We shouldn't have trusted her voice on the phone!

"Bella… find Edward!" I was able to choke out between sobs. At that moment Rosalie ran out of the room to collect our brother. Ever since that phone call he had kept his distance from everyone. He was in Alaska too, but he rarely came home. He just wandered aimlessly through the forest occasionally having a breakdown before he was able to put up his weakened walls once again. He had thought about killing himself many times, but I guess the fact that we would stop him and that she was still alive kept him from acting on it. We were all hurting because we thought she had turned away from us! But she hadn't at all, and whatever happened that allowed me to see her, I would be forever grateful for because now we new the truth, or part of it, and I would do everything in my power to get my sister back. Only a few minutes passed of me trying to calm down before Rose returned with a pissed off looking Edward.

"What the hell is going on Alice? Why do you keep repeating we were wrong in your head" his voice was low, almost a growl, but I ignored his tone.

"They imprisoned Bella, and I don't think she has ever been given blood. I … I saw her on the floor sobbing and begging for help! They are hurting her and we left…" I was barely holding back the sobs, but it was becoming easier as my pain and sorrow turned to pure rage and a need for revenge. No amount of calming sent from Jasper could tame the anger mounting within me.

"Damn it!" Edward screamed before he tore out of the house, followed by the rest of us. We were wasting no time; screw a war. All hell just broke loose. How dare those filthy wolves hurt my sister like that! We should never have left her for this long, but what's done is done. Right now we just have to worry about getting her back before they… ugh they better not or else. I felt myself growling as Carlisle sped down the road following Edward's car. I had shown Edward the vision and he recognized it as a forest in Canada. Rose and Emmett were following behind us in Emmett's jeep. There was nothing worse than a family of highly pissed vampire's whose family member was threatened. Those wolves would pay for what they did, I would make sure of that. Don't worry Bella, we are coming for you!

**PLEASE PLEASE review and tell me how I did and your opinions etc!! I may post sooner if I get lots of reviews!! They are my inspiration to give you guys a good chap so keep it up!! Thanks so much!!**

**--Edwardluvr22**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey Readers!! OMG I got more reviews for that last chap than any other, which is why I decided to give you another chap instead of waiting another week!! I am very proud and thankful to all who reviewed!! Hehe and by the way I will be expecting lots more reviews to keep me posting since I now know you guys are capable!! So the story is coming to a close now, which will make you all happy I'm sure as the Cullen's finally do something about Bella. Once again I thank all my readers for saying with me and reviewing!! This was my first fanfic, and while it was fun, I doubt I will be doing anymore. That is also why it kind of ran on and on… well you are getting your resolution so keep those reviews coming and I will keep posting!! (Oh and by the way I will most likely have cliffys on every chap from now on cause it's more fun that way!!)**

**Disclaimer: Does anyone else get annoyed about having to do this?? Well anyway no I don't own Twilight bla bla b/c if I did, I mot definitely wouldn't be writing this story for free!! Ha okay on with it!!**

* * *

_CHAPTER 16_

_Bella's POV_

I was only alone for maybe five more minutes before Sam and Embry showed up. Sam looked pissed and took off into the woods after Jacob and Paul. Embry picked up my limp body and brought me to the room adjacent to my previous cell. It was just as plain as the other except there was a couch instead of a bed and a small TV in the corner. I was placed on the couch and Embry turned to leave, no surprise there. That is until he stopped and turned around to look at me with pitying eyes.

"Bella, I truly am sorry that you have to go through this, but you did decide to become our enemy. I know what Jacob is doing now is still wrong, but he has been made Alfa of the pack so what he wants happens. And Billy wouldn't dream of going against his only son, so you might as well get used to this place because no one is coming to save you," with that he left. I wasn't sure to appreciate what little concern he was offering, or hate him for telling me I had no hope left. Instead I decided to not feel anything at all. It was far easier than battling with emotions.

I heard Jacob, Paul, and Sam return seemingly having calmed down. I just starred at the ceiling feeling nothing… thinking nothing… Like Embry said, I was stuck here and no one was coming to save me.

* * *

_Edward's POV_

I am getting tired of finding hope and loosing it over and over again. I am not running away anymore no matter what. I will get Bella and bring her back to this family, whatever it takes, and no stupid dogs are going to stop me. I had already been crass myself for letting this go on this long, and for allowing my angel to be hurt so badly. I would make sure that Jacob Black pays for this; he would discover the dire consequences of messing with the Cullen family, despite the delay.

I was speeding down the road toward Canada followed closely by my family. I wasn't sure exactly where my precious Bella was, all I knew was that she was in a forest in Canada close to the border. That much I had discovered from the environment surrounding her in Alice's vision. We would just have to track their scent to get to her, which wouldn't be that hard considering how much those filthy mutts run around as animals. Ugh I have made so many stupid mistakes with her, I just hope that she will take me back when we finally do save her. In Alice's vision… it just hurts to think about what I saw in her mind… Bella was so… broken. I am such a selfish idiot!

Before I could fully plunge myself into my self-loathing, Jasper's mind screamed into my head.

'Edward! Pull yourself together! You're killing me here!' oh… right he feels my emotions. Even though it seemed impossible, I attempted to reign in my feelings for Jasper's sake. I would only think about by overwhelming anger, only to unleash it on those mutts. I wasn't holding back, they no longer deserved what little mercy we had provided them thus far.

As we finally reached the border of the forest that I was sure contained my helpless wife, I swerved my car to a stop and jumped out. Like I expected, a filthy stench filled my nose telling me I was right about the wolves being here somewhere. Not a couple seconds later, my family was surrounding me and we took off following the freshest scent of wolf. Together we ran for about fifteen minutes, I of course was a little ahead but I pulled back so that my family remained together.

Our enemies finally stopped us in a small clearing, but I still couldn't smell Bella. I had heard Paul's thoughts about five minute ago, so they had obviously become aware of our presence and gathered. Before us was Sam, Paul, Embry, Quil, Jared, Leah, and the file Jacob standing in the middle. Good we were even, but Alice still couldn't see Bella so the rest must be wherever they are keeping her. All their thoughts were annoyingly cautious only screaming profanities at us as a way to keep Bella's location a secret I suppose. To bad for them we don't need their thoughts to find her.

'What are you doing here leech! Bella specifically said to leave her alone!' Jacob's thoughts dripped with hate.

"If you actually expect me to believe that then you are sadly mistaken dog. Now you have about two seconds to tell me where Bella is or we will be forced to take matters into our own hands" my voice was calm and controlled, but at the same time so deadly that I wouldn't be surprised if they dropped dead on the spot.

At my words, my family dropped into crouching positions next to me in order to emphasize my point.

'Would you really start a war only to be killed filthy bloodsucker? You must have a death wish because MY Bella no longer cares for you," his thoughts were meant to upset me, and they did. What he didn't know was that he really shouldn't be trying to upset be further if her planned to live.

"YOU VILE PIECE OF…" I was cut off by Esme's reprimanding thoughts for my language. Must she always act the parent! "She is not your property so if you could refrain from calling her such it would be in your best interest. As for being killed, you are the only one that has to be worried about that," the venom dripping from my words was practically visible. Carlisle saw fit to take over at this point.

"I beseech you to return our family member or else we will act. You may think you have the upper hand but I assure you, we are very adept in combat when need be," it was surprising yet encouraging to see Carlisle glare at the wolves.

'Look I suggest you leave because you will not get Bella back and will only end up a pile of ashes,' Jacob's thoughts were so confident that it almost pained me to not pounce him and wipe the smugness out of his mind. Rose having had enough of the bickering decided she should voice her not so nice thoughts.

"Whatever you basterds are thinking, get over it. Either let us beat the shit out of you incompetent mutts or move aside so we can get my sister. Seriously I don't get why you guys think you're so intimidating. You are just a bunch of immature, brainless animals. Oh wait I have an idea, lets play fetch," she grabbed a stick and launched it at Paul's face, and it hit its mark, "be a good little doggy and fetch the stick while I go fetch Bella." She made a move to go around the wolves, when Paul decided to attack.

He launched himself straight at her, which she easily dodged only to have Emmett's fist make contact with Paul's face. With that a fight broke out, with us easily having the upper hand in expertise. We were all battling for something we cared deeply about, and even though I knew Bella wouldn't like the idea of us fighting for her, I knew we would do whatever it takes to get her back in our family so we could live out eternity together.

Emmet continued to fight Paul, while Rosalie took on Jared. Alice went after Leah, and while I know she was weaker without her visions, she was still a kick ass fighter. While everyone else launched themselves at a wolf, Carlisle took on both Embry and Jacob telling me to find Bella in his mind. Not wanting to waste another minute away from Bella, I quickly stole away from the battlefield.

I started to scan the surrounding area for a trace of Bella's scent still finding nothing. I was now quite a bit away from the battle taking place and was growing restless as I searched for my angel. Just as I decided to venture further for a scent, Jacob's thoughts rang out in my head. I wheeled around to face him, slightly thankful that Carlisle couldn't hold him off. I did promise to make him pay after all and I planned on fulfilling that promise very thoroughly. He would never even think of hurting MY Bella ever again. As I crouched down into a fighting stance, an evil grin broke out on my face.

"Do you really want to die Jacob," I asked in a seemingly bored tone.

'I could say the same thing to you,' he thought all the while growling uncontrollably. Without another word I began to circle him, like a lion stocking his prey. Growls repeatedly burst from my chest as I bore my razor sharp teeth in his direction.

"Jacob Black, you will die today," I whispered only loud enough for him to hear before our battle commenced.

* * *

**REVIEWSNEXT CHAPTER!! SO NEXT UPDATE IS UP TO YOU GUYS!! **

**-Edwardluvr22**

P.S.- Sorry this chap was short... maybe I'll make the next one long if I get lots of reviews hint hint!! LOL )


	17. Chapter 17

**Wow this chap is intense… hehe! A special thanks to all who took the time to review! I really appreciate hearing your thoughts. I also thank every one of my readers as well for taking the time to read my story. I have like over 9,700 hits!! Amazing! Okay so here is the next chapter… Remember to please REVIEW!!**

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to the brilliant Stephenie Meyer! The only thing I own is the laptop with which I write this dramatically crazy story!! Hehe Okie dokie… on with it!!**

* * *

CHAPTER 17 (Ha my favorite number!!… Well that and 2)

Bella's POV

It had only been a day of silence, where I was locked in my own mind not feeling a thing. It both felt like an eternity and only a second had passed by. I didn't think about anything. Literally, no thought has crossed my mind as I stared blankly at the wall like a newborn baby with no idea of anything around it, or even what it was.

Jacob cussing up a storm furious about some recent event brought me back to cruel reality. I didn't think it was about yesterday since he already released his anger on Paul. Actually, I don't even know why he was so mad at Paul. He probably just wasn't done putting me through hell in an attempt to fulfill his sick fantasy of us being together. Curiosity got the best of me as I tried to figure out what had him so worked up.

"What the hell do you mean they are coming? This is ridiculous! I thought they believed me!" I had no idea what or who he was talking about. My brain was to overcome with grief and a lack of sufficient blood that I was unable to come up with any ideas regarding the situation.

"Ugh! Sam, Embry, Quil, Paul, Jared, and Leah come with me to end this. The rest of you stay here and make sure no one gets to her! Seth I want you in wolf form so we can communicate," Jacob had turned into full-blown Alfa mode, ordering the pack to do what he felt best. What are they talking about? And was I the 'her' he was referring to? I was so confused as to what was happening.

Ever since the incident yesterday, no one has bothered me in this room. It did have a lock on it though, which was pointless since I was too weak to escape. My muscles were so atrophied from a lack of movement that I doubted I would ever be able to walk again. That didn't matter though, since I would never be free of this place.  
I heard the seven wolves exit the house and dart off into the surrounding forest. It was eerily quiet for about five minutes until one of the younger wolves, I wasn't sure of his name, spoke to another.

"No fair! We always get left behind when the good fights break out! What is the point of being a wolf if we can't even kick some vampires' butts!" Wait there were vampires around! Well, besides me! Could it be that… maybe they actually do… NO!

'Stop it Bella' I mentally scolded myself. They don't want me anymore and would not try and save me. Plus they couldn't know where I was. Hell, I didn't even know where I was. They are probably somewhere in Alaska having a snowball fight like the happy, mythical family they are. I finally understood why Edward had left me before saying it was for my safety. At the time I didn't comprehend his decision, just thinking it foolish and not thought out. Now though, I can see his thoughts about wanting my protection no matter how much it pained him for I had done the very same thing. The only difference is that his plan backfired because by leaving he only brought more danger into my life. With my departure I knew how much it would hurt, but I would rather pain than their deaths. This time, they actually were being protected from my potential harm. They couldn't be back to get me because they have to see the threat I pose by now, I can't let myself hope. I just can't…

No matter how hard I tried, my mind wouldn't let go of the idea that it was the Cullen's that were coming; that they did love me and were finally saving me from this nightmare. And that I would go back with them, and never dream of running away from my family again. Although my mind kept repeating this, I knew deep down that it was only false hope I had created to maybe ease the endless pain or numbness that consumed me intermittently.

As I foolishly allowed my hope to grow in an attempt for a brief release from all the emotional suffering, something dawned on me.

"Sam, Embry, Quil, Paul, Jared, and Leah come with me to end this," Jacob had said not two minutes ago. If it really was the Cullens out there, then that meant that they were again in danger of death because of me! They would all suffer because of the monster that I am! How could I do this to them? No… it can't be.

My mind suddenly switched to the hope that it wasn't them out there, just some other unsuspecting vampires passing through. Although I desperately wanted this to be true, I knew it was unlikely because it would make no sense as to what Jacob had said before about them believing him. The only thing I could come up with was that he was talking about the vile phone call he made, telling my family that… that I didn't care about them anymore. My mind kept going in endless circles of confusion, worry, and guilt. I didn't know what to do, I was helpless… I didn't even know if…

I didn't have time to finish my thought before I found myself in a clearing watching as my family argued with the wolves. It was like I was having a vision like Alice. Well at least that is all I can compare it too after hearing how it works for her. It was like I was a fly on the wall watching a scene unfold. The only difference was this was definitely not the future, I knew with every fiber in my being that this was taking place right now. I couldn't hear what they were saying, but I could sense the tension increasing and I knew it wouldn't be long before a fight broke out. As I watched control switch from my precious Edward to Carlisle, I was able to actually look at my family. They all seemed… broken. As if the fire of their souls had died out only being covered up by the severe rage clearly visible on each and every one of their faces. It was then that I knew that my leaving had done them no good. Could they really need me that much? I felt as if I would break down crying on the spot at my… epiphany I guess you could call it. I remembered a conversation I had with Esme a month after my transformation.

**_FLASHBACK_**

I found my new mother in the backyard working on her garden while humming a lovely tune. I recognized it as her song that Edward plays for her on his piano. My husband is so talented, and piano playing is only one thing on the list that makes up his endless charm. He is truly peerless.

"Hello Esme," I said as I sat next to her while the overwhelmingly pleasant scent of her beautiful rose bushes filled my nose.

"Hello my dear. What brings you out here this fine day," she put down her gardening tools and turned to give me her full attention.

"Nothing really, I just wanted to spend some time with my mom. Emmett and Jasper wanted Edward to go with them to hunt some bigger game and of course I had to insist he joined them. I'm not ready for that yet I don't think, so its good he can go with them," the smile on her face grew at my words.

"I would love to spend time with you! Bella you are such an amazingly sweet girl and I am so glad that you have joined our family," with that she pulled me into a quick hug before handing me some gloves to help her with the garden. I smiled gratefully at her as we continued to trim the roses. After awhile she broke the comfortable silence.

"You know when Edward found you, our family changed completely. He was so much happier; he actually became a part of this family. Before he was so… distant but now he smiles all the time and… Well I just wanted to thank you for accepting him and all of us. You complete our family Bella and I know we would just fall apart without you. You're like the glue that holds us together at the seams that we didn't even know were present before. You do know we all adore you right?" Her words were so full of emotion and truth that it figuratively brought tears to my eyes. I knew that I would be crying if I were still human.

"Yes I do, thank you so much mom," I said as I pulled her into another hug, "and don't worry, I'm not going anywhere."

**_END FLASHBACK_**

How could I have been so naive as to leave them? I should have known that I was needed and at least explained to them why I felt I was a danger instead of deserting them. Just like when Edward left, I had made a mistake that caused unneeded suffering. Although I know I am dangerous, I am also a part of a family and it was my responsibility to deal with them instead of making decisions on my own. I knew I posed a threat, but if I had clued them in on it without running from my problems they wouldn't have to be facing their enemies right now. I am a horrible person…

Returning my attention to the vision in front of me I saw Rose make some sort of sarcastic comment. I could tell by her facial expression and the fact that she was rolling her eyes. I would have laughed at her impatience if it had not been such a serious situation.

Then, before my very eyes, Paul launched himself straight at Rosalie, who easily dodged him only to have Emmett's fist make contact with Paul's face. The fight I knew was coming finally broke out and I watched for about a second in complete horror knowing the odds were not good for my family, the family that I had deserted and now they were going to die because of my poor choices.

Then as I found myself back in my cell breathing hard as if I couldn't get enough air, I felt a deep hatred and anger building up inside of me threatening to blow me apart. That's when I knew that thing that got me into this mess was back, and it was returning with a vengeance. The only difference this time, was that I welcomed it.

I felt my strength being thrown back at me as an unnaturally wind wiped my hair around my face dangerously as I stood. Without thinking about it, I suddenly screamed.

"LEAVE THEM ALONE!" The voice was strange, like before, except that I felt in more control this time. I wasn't shoved into the corner to watch in horror like I had been with the Volturi, but instead I worked with the unknown force, moving it in my favor.

The younger wolves left here to guard me stormed into this prison of a room trying to figure out what was going on. I felt an evil smile slowly spread across my face. If they thought they would stop me, then they were sadly mistaken.

"Move out of my way," I demanded in a low and deadly voice. As my will and need to protect my family continued to grow, so did a white light that surrounded me as if presenting my increasing strength to all around me. When they didn't move, instead just standing there in shock, I let out a vicious roar allowing my emanating light to become almost blinding as I tore though the house, not looking back to see the damage. My thoughts were on only one thing, my family who had not only came to rescue me, but were also in grave danger as a result. My legs, just previously useless, ripped through the forest at a mind-blowing speed taking me to the battle, where I could protect those I loved.

The Cullens… my Edward… would not be harmed today and I would make damn sure of that. All points of reason were lost to my mind as it only sought revenge on those daft enough to harm my family. I would have been frightened by the intensity of it, had I been able to, but I knew this could save them and I was willing to let the monster inside of me out if it could prove useful.

"Don't worry, I am coming and nothing can stop me," I whispered knowing I was growing ever closer to the battle scene, and the very people that I had run from what seemed like ages ago.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, hope it was good! See ya next chap!!**

**--Edwardluvr22**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello again readers!! So we are two more chapters away from the end!! Well and then an epilogue of course! Okay so this chapter is in Edward's POV picking up last time when he was about to fight Jacob. Yup this is the epic battle between Edward and Jacob! I couldn't wait to write this chapter although it was a challenge considering I have no idea how a vamp and wolf would fight, but just hang with me. Hopefully I totally don't butcher the whole idea…. Anyways please don't forget to review and enjoy!! )**

**Disclaimer: I. OWN. NOTHING. **

* * *

**CHAPTER 18**

**EPOV**

Right after I told the mutt of his impending doom, we began the dance of death. **(AN: Is it just me or does that make you want to laugh? Sorry but dance of death??… Hehe anyways…) We** continued to circle each other waiting for our opponent to make the first move. I refused to start this fight, but I would most definitely finish it. I could tell he was trying to block me from his mind, but he wasn't doing a very good job of it.

'Bella's mine and this stupid vampire cannot get in the way of destiny. I will kill him,' he thought.

"My wife is not some trophy you can own dog. And as for destiny, I like to think I make my own," I smiled slyly knowing how much he hated my ability to hear his every thought.

'Stay out of my head!' He screamed in his mind before launching at me, teeth bared. If he didn't want me in his head them why was he directing his thoughts toward me, I thought bluntly. I easily dodged his attack, pivoting with my left foot and slamming my right into the center of his back. He flew face first into a large tree, which snapped in half loudly at the impact.

Only slightly fazed, he turned to face me growling more furiously. The slight blood coming from his nose told me I had broken it, although it was now almost completely healed thanks to a werewolves fast repair rate.

He stalked toward me again, stumbling slightly obviously still disturbed from the collision. Again he advanced only to meet my fist.

The fight continued on from there, both of us exchanging blows. Once he realized planning out how he would attack me was useless because of my ability, he started to rely more on instinct. It definitely made the battle more interesting.

I had no idea how long we had been fighting. He was a well-accomplished fighter; I'll give him that. With every attack I made on him, he came back with a counter-attack. He was even able to dodge or block some of my moves, which was exceedingly difficult considering how fast I am.

Eventually I grew tired of this, I needed to find my Bella. Now I was simply aiming for the kill. This fight had gone on long enough and I was getting sick of hearing his thoughts about how much better he was for Bella than me. She was vampire for crying out loud! How in the fiery pits of Hades could he be better for her than me! Granted, I did have my downfalls but she was one of us now and there is nothing anyone can do to change that.

"Just give up already dog, Bella doesn't belong with you," I growled while dodging yet another one of his attacks. He only managed to make a small rip down the front of my shirt this entire time. He on the other hand was not as unmarked as I. His front left leg (left arm in human form) had been broken and re-healed improperly, along with several broken ribs that were still attempting to reattach themselves.

'Never. She loves me and hates you. She told you so, or don't you remember,' his thoughts rang out with conviction. He truly believed what he was saying. Then, in his mind, I saw her glaring face screaming the words that had shattered me before.

"Please just leave me alone! I don't love you anymore," she had said. Her eyes held no dishonesty in his memory, her voice choked up with emotion. Does she really want me to leave her alone; does she honestly not care for me anymore? I had thought he forced her to say that in the phone some how, but she looked so fierce when she said it that she couldn't possibly have been lying.

This discovery stunned me long enough for the mutt to tackle me to the ground. We rolled around fighting for the upper hand when something dawned on me. In his mind, when I saw her utter those words that had undone all hope I had left, she wasn't on the phone. She wasn't talking to me! But it sounded exactly like the phone call… He must have recorded her. This was a tremendous relief, but also fueled my hatred for this dog that had almost caused my family to completely desert Bella. It also made me want to laugh at the irony of the situation. It was all too similar to that spring break when James had Bella. I returned my thoughts back to the fight occurring.

With a new, and almost smug, determination I threw Jacob off me yet again sending him into another large tree. Although instead of waiting for him to attack me again, I immediately pounced on his wolf form taking out all my anger. He fought back, but I could tell he was growing weak. He couldn't hold out much longer.

True to my thoughts, after I sent him a mean upper cut, he fell to the ground heaving for air. I kneeled over his quaking form and raised my fist right above his head preparing for the final blow. The blow that would end the man/dog that was once Jacob Black.

No longer having enough strength to remain in his wolf form, Jacob transformed back into a human. His injuries were even more apparent. He turned his head to face me, with what could be the most hate-filled glare I have ever seen.

"Just do it leech. That is all your kind is good for, murder." Then he whispered to himself, "Bella is not a murderer though, she's different." His eyes closed in preparation for death knowing I would end his life right here. Not able to take it anymore, I brought my fist down harder than I ever have before. My aim was perfect as always allowing me to make my desired target with flawless accuracy. It hit with so much force that it left a deep crater… in the ground… right _next_ to Jacob's head.

"No, I won't kill you" I said quietly with my eyes closed and my fist still in contact with the forest floor.

"What are you some sissy without a backbone? Just kill me!" He attempted to yell, but was too weak to speak barely above a whisper.

"I live the way I do so that I don't have to kill. I haven't taken a human life in almost a century and I don't plan on starting with you Jacob Black," my voice was still low but not deadly like it had been before.

Despite what he might think, it was not his words that stopped me. It was my precious Bella. It was her face I saw whenever my thirst bothered me, even though it rarely did as a result of my acquired control. She had shown me that I wasn't a monster and I wasn't about to prove her wrong by ending his mutt's life. Even though this was different than a lapse in control, I still knew she would not approve and neither should I.

Bella was always forgiving no matter how much one didn't deserve it, and though I would never be able to forgive this dog for hurting my everything, it wasn't my place to decide his fate either.

"You have me weak and defenseless and you are not going to kill me?" He questioned apparently flabbergasted at my actions.

"Exactly," I stated matter-of-factly as I stood up. He stared at me for a moment before pushing himself into a sitting position, wincing at the effort.

"If I had you in this position, I would have killed you without a second thought and enjoyed watching your pieces burn," he responded staring intently at me.

"Of course," I said now standing a few feet away. After a few seconds of staring each other down, he spoke.

"I, uhh… I'm sorry for… for everything. I truly do love her even though I haven't exactly umm… shown it. Look you are not what I thought you were," he paused obviously having trouble voicing his confession, "Ugh what I am trying to say is that you deserve her, and I don't. You can't be all bad if you can walk away from killing someone who deserves it. In spite of everything I have done you are still able to show civility, which amazes me. Whether it is cowardice or extreme control… I appreciate it," he finished his speech in a whisper starring at the ground.

Admittedly, I was taken aback by his words. His apology was sincere in correspondence with his thoughts. In some twisted way he was able to convince himself that what he was doing before was the best thing for Bella and I guess he now sees 'the error of his ways' no matter how cheesy the line. Not wanting to waste my chance, I asked him the single most important question in my life at the moment.

"Jacob where is she?"

"North. Past the clearing where both our families are fighting. She is about five miles past them," he didn't even hesitate to tell me what I needed to know.

I nodded once in his direction before taking off to find the love of my life and bring her home. The rest of the pack would find Jacob eventually, and I had little doubt in my mind that he would finally leave Bella alone.

I was running as fast as I could go, pushing even faster remembering the condition I had seen Bella in through Alice's vision. After all this time, and all my mistakes, I would finally be able to see her again. I have the chance to save her, and beg for forgiveness for being so stupid. I hoped with all my might that she would forgive me, secretly knowing she would no matter what because that is just who she is. Isabella Marie Cullen will at last return to where she belongs.

Once I made it to the clearing, I had planned to keep going in search of Bella fully believing my family could hold out in the clearing. When I arrived at the battle scene though, I was stopped mid-step in shock at what I saw. Nothing in the world could have prepared me for the scene that I faced. Not in all my years of life, or existence, had I witnessed anything so…so…

* * *

**Well there you go guys!! Hope you liked the chapter!! HAHA I think that was the meanest cliffy I have ever left! Sorry, but I had to! This story is nearing the end and cliifys just make it more exciting… plus it keeps you guys guessing. What kind of writer would I be if I let everything go as people expected it to? Not a very good one! Hehe so yeah please don't hate me! Hey at least I got this chapter out a lot sooner than normal and that's cause you guys did a great job with the reviews! Well anyways see you next and please, please, please review if you want to find out what Edward found!! )**

**--Edwardluvr22**

**P.S.—I may not update for maybe another week cause I put this chap up early! So sorry but the relief for this cliffy will have to wait! Review to speed up the process! Oh and THANKS!!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Wow I have been updating pretty frequently!! Yay me!! Oh yeah, you know you love it!! It's cause I finally finished school, except I have summer school. No I didn't flunk any classes, I am taking health to get it out of the way. Hehe anyway here is chapter 19! Only one more chapter before the epilogue! Wow well I hope you like it so far!! And thanks to everyone who reads my story and reviews!! )**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I just write for fun. Although if I could own anything in the world, Twilight would be second on the list! The first would be a diamond ring from a certain Asian rock star hint **_**Jaejoong**_** hint!! Lol anyways on with the story!!**

* * *

_CHAPTER 19_

_BPOV_

I sped through the forest somehow knowing exactly where my family was without being told. Whatever was happening to me was pulling me toward them and I was only too happy to oblige. As the trees sped by, I found myself consumed by a hope so strong that I knew nothing could break it. The thing inside me made me strong and I knew I could take on almost anything right now. The only thing that concerned me was how long this would last. Yes I felt stronger than ever, and almost arrogantly confident, but it couldn't last forever and what about the after effects? I was so weak before, so could this be too much for my body to handle, despite being a vampire? Or would I end up like the last time, stuck in a coma like state for who knows how long.

Instead of dwelling on the what ifs, I just pushed myself harder willing my legs to take me to those I loved as quickly as possible. Not a couple seconds before I reached them, I could hear the vicious snarls of battle along with the smells of each of my family members… except Edward. Why couldn't I smell him?

As soon as I broke through the trees everyone froze, starring at me with wide, horror struck eyes. When I saw the wolves that had attacked my family, all the anger and rage that had been building up exploded out of me. Then I heard a vicious roar that was so fierce and strong that I felt myself shrink in fright a little inside. It took a second for me to realize that the roar had come from me.

Suddenly, I felt myself loosing control as I starred into the eyes of my enemies. The hate growing within me was too much, and I feared being shoved into the corner of my mind like last time. I held on with all I had trying to retain a least a bit of control. While I struggled to not be pulled under in my mind, I saw each of the wolves fall to the ground, their eyes turning black. I knew what was happening, the same thing as last time, but I didn't know what would actually happen to the wolves as a result. I had passed out right away with the Volturi. I didn't even know if this would kill them. The only thing that I was grateful for was that each and every one of my family members remained unharmed, instead just standing stunned at what I was doing. I was only hanging onto control by a strand, not willing to end up like last time.

Fear rose up inside of me as I noticed, true to my nose, that Edward was indeed not in the clearing. Studying more closely, I also saw Jacob missing. This worried me greatly, but I couldn't do anything about it at the moment. I was fighting as hard as I could to not be lost again, because I didn't know if I would be able to come back like last time. I felt my restraint slipping at the same time as the thing started to talk.

"You will leave my family alone," its voice was deadly coming from my mouth. Please someone stop me! I can't hold on much longer… I watched in horror as the wolves replied like I knew they would.

"We will leave your family alone," yes I wanted them to leave us alone, but not like this! Not while loosing myself! I needed to calm down, if I didn't get this thing under control I knew these wolves wouldn't be as lucky as the Volturi to survive, I was much stronger this time. I noticed that the light around me had died when it started to talk, that light had given me hope and this thing was taking it away.

"You will… NO!" I slumped to the ground struggling with it for control. I would not let it win! I couldn't let all these lives end, no matter how badly they had treated me.

It was hunched over battling with the hate in me that my nose filled with the most wonderful scent known to me. I lifted my head slowly to see my Edward standing across the clearing. He looked just as shocked as the rest of the family… shocked and he looked scared. Not scared of me, but for me.

Seeing him encouraged me to fight even harder. I felt my control being restored, as I looked deep into my love's eyes. As I regained control, the light around me grew too. I stood glowing so brightly that it was almost blinding. I was brighter than I ever was before.

I knew I was in complete control now. Hate and revenge no longer controlled my actions, I did. A smile spread across my face before I returned my attention to the werewolves that were still lying on the ground before me. I was pleased to see that their eyes had turned from black, to a bright white shinning like I was. I looked at each and every one of them before I spoke, me not it.

"Please leave us be. Carry on with your lives peacefully, only using your abilities to defend your friends and family, not to manipulate others," my voice turned slightly sour at the end remembering what they did to me, or let Jacob do to me.

Instead of answering me like zombies as before, they simply nodded in agreement.

"Thank you," I said before closing my eyes. I heard their gasps when they were freed from my snare. The light that surrounded me dimmed to nothing, and I felt all the strength I had leave me instantly. No longer able to hold myself upright, my knees gave out as I fell to the ground.

I never hit the forest floor like I expected, instead a pair of strong familiar arms wrapped around me and stopped my fall. Edward pulled me to him, cradling me softly while murmuring words of love and encouragement to me, begging for me to stay conscious. I faintly heard Sam, I think, tell Carlisle he was sorry for everything, and then we were alone. Just my family and me remained in the clearing. The last thing I was aware of was being lifted up and held closely to my Edward as he ran through the forest.

* * *

_EPOV (Continued from last chap)_

so… extravagant and horrifying, relieving and frightening, hopeful yet entirely discouraging. Yes, I was seeing my beautiful Bella just across the clearing from me and at first she looked like a bright and shinning angel. Then, the foreign light coming from her faded as she slumped to the ground, seemingly having an internal battle.

I was at a loss for what to do. I wanted so much to run and cradle her in my arms, but she was not in control over whatever was happening. It was just like at Volterra, except entirely different. I could tell she was trying to stay in command and not loose herself like last time. I knew the light was her in all her glory and when it disappeared, she was being taken over by whatever had her before. Carlisle had a theory about all of this, and I agree with him. Bella would never do this on her own; something else must be manipulating her. But will she win this time? I was overcome with so much worry and longing to aid when I couldn't that I half expected Jasper to drop dead on the spot with all these emotions.

Watching my precious angel on her knees, with her arms wrapped around her stomach as if trying not to fall apart, I searched for a way, anyway, to help her. Not a second after I entered the clearing, her head shot up and our eyes met. Unable to help her physically, I poured all my emotions into my eyes knowing she could read them clearly. My most forceful emotion that I attempted to reveal was my undying love for her and the knowledge of how strong she could be no matter the situation.

Apparently she understood, and I watched in amazement as she lifted herself up to end this. The light emanating from her grew in brilliance showing how beautiful and pure my Bella truly was. She faced her enemies with only kindness and a silent plea for peace.

"Please leave us be. Carry on with your lives peacefully, only using your abilities to defend your friends and family, not to manipulate others," her voice was strong until the end, faltering at the memory of how they treated her. She was so implausibly forgiving that it was awe-inspiring. Despite their hand in her torture, she still extended mercy. I watched full of joy and love as they nodded to her request and she thanked them. When I thought it was over and we could finally get passed this, she abruptly went from brilliant to almost dead. My heart had never dropped so fast, making the feeling almost crippling.

I ran to her side lifting her fragile form into my arms begging her to wake up. Vampires don't sleep and I won't let her go back into that unresponsive state! Not again… never again! I ignored everyone around me besides my weak Bella. I barely noticed the wolves' gratitude as they retreated. This was all their faults! They took her and now she would be no more receptive than a rock! Not again! No… this was entirely my fault! I had left her here without any help when she needed me…

"Bella please, listen to me! Wake up," I pleaded in a strained whisper. Carlisle came over and tried to see what happened, but I wouldn't let go of her to give him room to check her out. I couldn't let go yet, never. Clearly seeing my resistance, he suggested we leave now and get home where he could properly help Bella.

"That must have taken a lot out of her son. Just give her some time to recover," he tried to comfort me, but his words only increased my panic. That is exactly what he said last time! And she never fully recovered before she was ripped from my life! I could not sit for months on end waiting for her to come back to me; it was too much! The worst part was that I knew I had no choice. I would be with her for the rest of eternity, conscience or not. With all I had in me, though, I hoped, I prayed that she would come back to me.

Carefully cradling Bella to my chest, I ran with my family back to our cars, where we then commenced to drive back to our Alaskan home. I let Alice drive while I sat in the back holding my angel close murmuring words of encouragement.

When we made it back to the house, I carried the love of my life up to our room and laid her on our bed. Depression hit me so hard knowing this is exactly how she had been the last time she was here and that my attempt to being her back only hurt everyone deeply and resulted in having her in the same state as before. I not only felt entirely helpless, but also a huge failure.

My family followed me silently into the room. I had to step back and let Carlisle check her out now, no point in stalling. I was sure he'd find everything that he did before, nothing to bring her back to me. I only moved back far enough to allow Carlisle access, while I simply held her hand.

The first thing he did was to lift her sealed eyelids. At least they were closed this time and she was breathing. Once he looked at her eyes he immediately sent Emmett out to get blood, and lots of it. Could this be the answer? Her eyes were so black, entirely black, and the purple bruises surrounding her eyes looked unchangeable. There was no way they could have fed her anything during her… her stay with the wolves. I turned to Alice questioningly. Was it really this easy? After a few minutes of concentration she turned to me to answer my questioning look. She spoke aloud for the benefit of the rest if the family.

"I don't think this is the same as last time. Before she lost total control, but today she was excellent. It was her, except for that brief melt down, and it just can't be the same. I think it may just be that she was too weakened by that amount of power after being deprived of sufficient nutrients for maybe over seven months. I keep getting brief and unclear visions, but I think… I think if we feed her and give her some time to recuperate she may wake up. And not after six months either. Days, or maybe even hours," Alice starred speculatively off into space trying to come up with a solid answer. For right now her preceding one was good enough. There was a chance Bella would wake up!

So we waited for Emmett to come back, which felt like ten years rather than ten minutes. Alice helped him fill a couple thermos bottles with the deer's blood that he had caught. Once they had them ready they gave it to me to force feed my Bella. Carefully I opened her mouth and poured blood down her throat, waiting every few seconds for her gag reflex to kick in forcing her to swallow. I continued to do this until I had used up two of the three bottles. By now I was slightly relieved to see the dark circles under her eyes that just moments before looked incurable, start to become less noticeable. Still, I had expected her to join the conscience world by now.

"Alice, why hasn't she woken yet?" My voice was slightly panicky as I looked toward my future-seeing sister for answers.

"I'm not sure Edward, I am still getting mixed visions," she answered sadly. Please, this had to work!

"Son, if she really has been deprived of blood for this long then it will take a little bit for it to spread throughout her body and return her strength. For now, continue to give her the last thermos. If she hasn't woken in the next hour then we will send Emmett to find some more. All we can do is wait, I'm sorry," Carlisle did know best so I trusted his judgment.

Half an hour after I had finished giving her the last of the blood, I sat next to her holding her hand, Alice in the same position on the other side. I was starring off into space, slowly becoming numb with worry when I felt her finger twitch. It would have been too subtle for human notice, but I certainly felt it.

"Bella!? Bella love, can you hear me? Please I need you to come back to me, don't go away again," I was pleading with her hoping I hadn't just imagined her movement. The last time she was out, she wouldn't drink the blood we tried to give her and she certainly didn't move, not even a twitch. So I knew it couldn't be as bad as before, which gave me so much hope that it was overbearing.

I was still pleading with Bella to hear me, when Alice went still, eyes glazed over. Normally I wouldn't pay attention to this kind of look from her, but any vision she had right now could possibly include Bella and I desperately needed to know if she would come back to us. I waited, not quite so patiently, for Alice to finish her vision. When she did she immediately started firing off directions.

"Emmett! Get more blood ASAP! Edward keep asking her to come back to you! Carlisle, she will wake up in about twenty minutes if we do everything right, but she won't be able to walk because…" Alice was interrupted by my concerned voice.

"What do you mean she won't be able to walk!?" I was so frantic with concern right now that I didn't even think to check for her thoughts. Yeah, I was that out of it. Ignoring my outburst, Alice continued to talk with Carlisle.

"… it seems her muscles had not quite atrophied, but became weak from a lack of movement and the sudden shock of running earlier did not help. I am not sure if we should just keep giving her blood and ease her back into it or what," Alice's words only confirmed our thought that Bella had never been fed. This was so horrible… how could I have let her be treated like… ugh all my fault!

"Oh Edward shut the hell up! It's getting uncomfortable with you switching from intense worry, to sudden joy, and then to unyielding self-hatred! Get a grip!" I turned to see a disheveled looking Jasper in the door actually yelling at me. I guess I deserved it, I forgot all about his ability and he was obviously troubled by my emotions, on top of everyone else's.

"Sorry Jasper," I said looking at him sincerely before returning my attention back to Bella.

"Alice, I think you are correct. The best thing is to give her as much blood as she can take and slowly ease her back into movement. In fact, Edward, Alice, would you mind exercising her arms and legs while we wait for Emmett?" Without a second though, I cautiously took her arm and rotated it slowly, with Alice doing the same to the other.

"Yes, that should make it easier," Carlisle stated now in doctor mode. Alice and I carried out the task we were given until Emmett returned. I again force fed my beloved Bella, glad to see her starting to swallow on her own without waiting for the gag reflex. According to Alice's prediction, she would wake up in four minutes… three… two… and one…

* * *

_BPOV_

I woke to the delicious and craved sensation of thick, warm blood moving down my throat. It was like heaven, after being pulled from a silent, confusing darkness. I drank fervently, not strong enough to lift my arms up and hold the liquid to my mouth on my own. As of yet, I still hadn't pried open my eyes. All that mattered at the moment was divine substance running into my parched mouth. Then it was gone, pulled away. I couldn't stop the moan that escaped my lips at being deprived of the blissful fluid yet again.

"Shh love here's another," the voice of an angel whispered into my ear. Not just any angel, my angel. I smiled as another bottle was lifted to my waiting mouth. After I had finished all the readied supply, I forced my eyes open to see the love of my life, face etched with worry.

"I'm fine," I croaked trying to relieve his pain. He answered with a strained laugh, still music to my ears despite the lack of purity.

"Sure you are, Emmett is getting more," he said before pulling me into an embrace. I had to labor quite a bit, but I was able to lift my arms around him.

"I love you Edward," I whispered into his ear as he held me close. Unexpectedly I felt his body start to shake with sobs causing him to pull me even closer, if possible. At this I was reminded of our long separation, including my six months of unconsciousness, and I started to shake too. I heard our door close and guessed whoever had been in here with us left to allow some privacy. I don't know how long we sat there in each others arms dry sobbing, but even in the sadness it was bliss. I was back in my love's arms and nothing else mattered. Eventually he pulled away, face troubled and stern.

"You will never do that again Isabella Marie Cullen, ever. Do you understand me? You can't leave me again… I…" he strived for control to express the importance and demand of his statement, but wasn't quite achieving it. It was heartbreaking to see him so hurt, and utterly helpless.

"Never Edward, I'm so so sorry," if tears could be steaming down my face, they would be running like Niagara Falls, "Please forgive me, I was stupid and… and I'm so sorry," I was right back sobbing again. He scooped me up into his arms rocking me back and fourth. Once we both started to regain control he turned and whispered in my ear.

"I love you Bella so much, of course you're forgiven," with that he turned to face me and pressed his stone lips to mine. The kiss was simple, not heated, yet it felt like the most heartfelt and passionate kiss I had ever experienced. We poured our hearts and souls out for each other in a simple chaste kiss and immediately all pain and loss was forgotten. I had my everything back, and there was no way I was letting it go. I had been stupid enough to think that he could survive without me. We both needed each other equally and I would never make the same mistake again.

"I love you too, Edward Cullen, for…"

"… all of eternity," we finished together. All was right with my world now. There is now where else I would rather be, than right here wrapped in Edward's arms. Despite all the mistakes both of us have made, we always end up together again thankfully. It may get rough, but it only makes our relationship stronger by being tested over and over. Besides, I'm a danger magnet, what kind of eternity would it be if I didn't stir up a little trouble? A scary one because I would never expect peace, always afraid of something coming around the corner and ruining perfection. No, I will take whatever life has to though at me as long as i have Edward by my side. Our future challenges may even be... thrilling if we can concur them side by side, like it should be. I have never believed in destiny more than I do now, because if it does exist, then there is no doubt in my mind that Edward and I are destined to be together forever.

* * *

**Wow… that was deep (although I kinda started rambling at the end...hehe) … lol this chap was pretty long! my longest yet!! But I plan on having the epilogue pretty long Geez I just kind of just went with it for this chap and I ended up adding a lot I didn't plan on… but the longer the better right? Oh and if sounded like the end, it isn't. I still have some major explaining to do… pretty much everything isn't clear right now except for the fact that Edward and Bella are back together!! YAY!! You know you guys are all excited for them! So anyway the next chap really won't be up for awhile. I am so not joking this time. I have been updating quite frequently in the last couple days and I have put other stuff off etc… but I couldn't just leave you hanging… especially after all your begging reviews!! Ha lol by the way I got a kick out of some of them! I got threatened twice! Hehe anyway pleaz review!! I write for you, you review for me!! Alls fair Okie dokie!! Luv you guys!**

**--Edwardluvr22**


	20. Chapter 20

**Okay guys this is like the mega filler chapter. It is really long and pretty much recaps the whole story, but with answers. Sorry it took awhile to update, but I was dreading writing this chap cause it had to be very tedious to make sure I answered everything. So sorry if it is not as exciting as other chaps cause it is just like an answer chap really. Anyway I will just let you read it…**THIS IS NOT THE EPILOGUE KAI

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight and I never did duh! Geez if I was Stephenie Meyer I wouldn't be making fan fictions, I would be working on Breaking Dawn! Woo Hoo! Okay anyways….**

* * *

_CHAPTER 20: BPOV_

I stayed wrapped in Edward's arms for the next couple hours as he helped me to grow stronger. Emmett was so kind, continuously bringing me more blood until I felt like I was about to pop. He of course made a joke, calling himself my cater boy. It had the desired effects causing us all to laugh and relax.

Edward would not separate from me under any condition, always having some type of physical contact, whether it was holding my hand or having me cuddle in his lap. He acted as if I would disappear if he let go for one second, not that I minded. I needed to be with him right now just as much as he needed to be with me.

So far I hadn't left our room due to my lack of strength, although I was becoming stronger by the minute as the blood made its way through my body. My family did come to check on me quite frequently, not staying long, while they tried to give Edward and I some time to ourselves. I was so relieved to be accepted back into this family so whole-heartedly. I admit I was afraid of not being needed anymore, or of them being too angry with me. Of course though, it was the opposite.

At the moment, I sat with Edward on the couch by ourselves. It felt so good to be able to sit up and move around a bit. It has been about a day or so since they rescued me and we had yet to discuss what transpired, allowing me a chance to recover.

"How are you feeling love?" Edward interrupted our comfortable silence with his ever-present worry. He nuzzled my neck, with his arms surrounding my waist protectively. I ran my hands through his messy hair enjoying the feeling of his silky bronze locks through my fingers.

"Complete, I'm so sorry," I would never be able to forgive myself for the pain I caused this family. Leaving him was the stupidest thing I had ever done in my entire existence.

"I feel complete too, and stop apologizing my angel. I know you must have thought you were protecting us in some way by… leaving although you have yet to explain your reasoning," his voice was calm, though slightly muffled by my hair. And so it begins, I thought. Not just a conversation, but the conversation, and the rest of the family needed to be present for it.

"You're right," I said simply before detangling myself from his arms, much to his disappointment. Never discouraged, he wrapped his arm around my waist in case I needed help moving. My legs were really stiff, but I was getting more accustomed to walking again and did not need his help so much. He followed me as I left our room and headed for the stairs.

"Where are we going beautiful? Are you strong enough or should I carry you?" His eyes burned into mine searching for answers. God, I loved this man/vampire.

"The living room, we need to talk, all of us. And I am perfectly capable of walking Edward, after all I am a vampire now and therefore am not as prone to tripping over air," I kept my voice light attempting to keep the mood positive for as long as possible.

"You may have become one of us love, but you are still the clumsiest vampire I know," he said with a smile. As if on cue I tripped over my own feet causing him to chuckle. Luckily his arm was already around me not even giving me the chance to fall.

"Point taken, noted, and saved," I stated as we continued down the stairs. I was not surprised to find everyone already gathered in the living room courtesy of Alice.

Rose and Emmett had curled up in the loveseat, reminding me of how well they fit together. Esme and Carlisle were sitting in two armchairs next to each other while Alice sat in Jasper's lap on one end of the couch leaving the other end of the couch open for Edward and I. Seeing everyone together made me smile; we all complimented our partners perfectly.

Sitting next to Edward with his arms around me once again, I returned the soft smiles that my family was giving me. This is where I belonged and I would never make the mistake of leaving again.

"So I guess we have a lot to talk about," I said slowly not sure how to begin. Thankfully Carlisle noticed my hesitance and provided some guidance.

"That we do. Why don't we start by you giving us your view of everything that has occurred since our unfortunate encounter with the Volturi? Make sure to not leave out any details so we can also try and piece together you power," he smiled warmly at me as encouragement to begin.

"Sure," I squirmed uneasily in Edward's arms not comfortable with the fact that I did have a power. I really wish I could just be normal, although it did allow me to help my family yesterday; I shuddered remembering the battle. "Well when we went to see them, I noticed all these whispers when I was in close contact with Edward. At first I didn't think anything of it, believing it to be my enhanced hearing. Well as you know we discovered that I could read others minds and also see the future with Alice. It seemed as if I could borrow the powers of other vampires," I felt Edward stiffen next to me and turned to face him.

"Bella why did you never tell anyone you heard whispers when near me?" He looked truly hurt that I could keep something like this from him.

"Edward I told you I just thought it was my hearing far off conversations. I would never of kept anything like this from you if I thought it wasn't," he seemed appeased enough with my reply so I dove back into my story.

"So then Aro wanted to see if Jane's power worked on me," Edward stiffened once again, "and I got up to see. I was highly curious as to what I could do and wasn't worried about her hurting me since she had no effect on me. When I turned to her I could tell she was trying to use her power against me, so I simply took advantage of the situation and attempted to turn it back on her. I just focused on her and glared right back willing her to feel the pain she tried to cause. Umm… well you saw how she feel screaming and I… I liked it... I even laughed seeing her suffering. I don't know why and it scares me, I am normally not a curious person when it comes to dangerous situations like this and certainly not hateful but… but that's all I felt. A deep hatred for her grew within me as I watched her suffer," my voice had reduced to a whisper by now as I tried to force the rest of the story out.

"Huh… so I reasoned with myself and was able to turn away from her and stop whatever her power was. Then, before I had a chance to think about it Edward had jumped in front of me and just as quickly fell to the floor under her torturous gaze," as I though back on what happened I grew angry at Edward, "Edward you knew I was fine, why did you do that!?" I asked upset that he put himself in harms way.

He growled before Jasper sent out an intense wave of calm. "Bella her thoughts! She was going to attack you physically and there was no way I was going to let that happen," he fumed, only slightly effected by Jasper.

"Oh, well that scared the crap out of me. Seeing you on the ground… I just couldn't stand it and then I was filled once again with an unrelenting hatred. I jumped in front of Edward only seeking to protect him. I unleashed Jane's power on her again and ignored the Volturi's warning to stop. They soon flanked Jane while you guys stood by my side. Slowly though, I felt myself slipping inside, but I did not know what to do about it. Somehow I was able to include all the Volturi in the dreadful pain and once I did that, I was gone. It was like it pushed me back and took over me. It started talking through my mouth and acting for me while I had to watch horrified from a corner in my mind," I felt myself begin to shake as I recounted the facts. Jasper sent out yet another calming emotion.

"Their eyes… and then they started to repeat," I wasn't making any sense but was unable to voice it completely, "It kept talking for me, in complete control as I sat helpless. Eventually it released them and I saw it as my chance. I wasn't going to let it harm you guys and I wasn't sure how to protect you from it since it was able to have so much power over me. I tried to push it back, but I was still dangerous and it wasn't just going to leave so… so I turned myself off. It was an unconscious act, but my body knew I had to stop this permanently and that is the solution I came up with. I locked myself, along with it, behind iron bars in my mind creating a psychological prison," I had been watching my hands the entire time so far. As I looked up to evaluate my family's reaction to the information, I was met with shock and… was it anger?

I didn't know what to do, just starring at the shocked faces trying to figure out what went wrong. Edward was completely stiff beside me, shaking slightly.

"Are you saying that you purposely took yourself away from us from the very beginning? That you… you left me… all of us for those six painful months on purpose?" Edward voiced everyone's thoughts in a low, strained voice.

"I… I didn't really think about it. It just happened and I didn't purposely stay like that. I told you I trapped myself, but… I don't know I am so confused. What I am trying to say is that I didn't stand there and say 'oh I will take myself away from you'. It just happened and I was just as much a prisoner as it," my voice leaked my frustration. I didn't know how to word it and I was so confused.

"What is this 'it' you refer to," Carlisle asked.

"It's the monster within me. It's dangerous and I cannot control it as you saw in Volterra. That's why I … left. Don't you see? When I was unconscious I was not a danger to you guys, but when I woke up I had no idea what would happen! I was a danger to you all and I wouldn't stand for that so I left. I left to protect you, not because I didn't want to be with you guys or anything absurd like that," my voice grew with conviction as I explained what a threat I posed to them before, and maybe even now. No matter what, I could not leave again though.

It was quiet for a while as everyone tried to process what I had told them. The tension was so thick, you could have cut it with a knife. I realized Emmett had a new power, not only was he strong as hell, but he relieved tension like a master.

"So are you telling me that you, the clumsy little Bella, really fought the whole Volturi? That was true! Wow you go girl!" I couldn't help but giggle at Emmett's silly remark and Jasper spread my mirth until everyone was giggling. This only made me laugh harder; I mean who expects to see the ever calm and collected Carlisle giggle? Emmett's comment wasn't all that funny, but we needed to lighten the mood. I would never get through it if it were not. Soon enough everyone calmed themselves and got back to business.

"Isabella Marie Swan look at me," I was surprised to hear Edward speaking in such a stern voice after our little giggle fit. "Don't you ever dare call yourself a monster! You are a sweet, caring angel that has only ever blessed this family. You changed our lives and completed me. Despite the hardships that everyone has been through, it in no way makes you a monster!" He sounded really upset at how I now viewed myself, especially since I was the one that had stopped him from viewing himself like that. Instead of arguing with him, I simply nodded my head.

"When you ran Bella, what happened? With the wolves I mean?" Carlisle questioned me, implying that I continue with the story. Edward barely suppressed a growl at the mention of werewolves.

"I didn't mean to go to them. I had planned to run to the ocean and swim away to somewhere in the middle of nowhere to some deserted island maybe. I didn't want you guys to be able to track me or recognize where I was," I ignored the flashes of pain that crossed everyone's faces, "But when I was running, I literally ran into Jacob. I couldn't talk and so I drew a message in the dirt, but he took it wrong. When we became aware of Alice and Edward approaching, he put me on his back and took off without me asking him to. Before though he hugged me, and with my voice came my thirst, which made me incredibly weak so I couldn't fight him or get away. I also refused to speak, even though I knew he unlocked my voice, because I didn't want to take the chance of the monster returning since that is how it controlled the Volturi before.

"He ran with me for a long time, and somewhere along the way others joined us, but I was too out of it to notice exactly who. He took me to the middle of nowhere to an all white house. It was there that they held me prisoner in a room that had steel beneath the plaster walls, and a lock on the door. I could have easily broken out, but I was so weak and they wouldn't feed me. Jacob, I swear, must have been delusional because he thought if I stopped drinking blood and ate human food, I would somehow become more human. So he always tried to force me to eat human food. Nasty! Ugh I thought the smell alone would kill me!" They remained quite allowing me to just pour it all out. I could tell my story was making them uncomfortable, angry, and heartbroken but they didn't interrupt.

"I stayed there for… well I have no idea how long I was actually there. I suppose it was after Paul attacked me that you saw me Alice?" I asked. That is the only way they would have known I needed help. Instead of Alice answering though, it was Edward.

"Paul attacked you!" he growled menacingly. "Stop it Jasper!" He continued once he felt Jasper's calming influence trying to subdue him.

"Edward please calm yourself. It's over so please stop being angry okay? I'm here now so it doesn't matter," I pleaded. My begging eyes convinced him to get a hold of himself for the moment. I was relieved, not wanting him to do anything rash.

"As I was saying, that is when you must have seen me Alice. Paul wasn't able to do any lasting damage obviously because Jacob returned and their fight carried them away from me. Soon enough though the other wolves were back and I was moved to a different room. Awhile after being in the second room is when I sensed your guys presence and…" I was just getting to the complicated part when Emmett interrupted.

"What do you mean 'sensed our presence'?" He asked clearly confused.

"Yes, could you please explain that so we understand? It may be applicable to your power," Carlisle finished.

"I am sure it has something to do with that. I am not certain how to explain it correctly, but it was almost like I had a vision like Alice. One minute I was in the room, the next I was in the clearing watching you guys threaten each other and then commence in a fight. I wasn't actually there and I couldn't hear what you were saying, but I saw you. When I was watching you though, you guys all looked so upset. I thought that you would be fine without me, but I was wrong. When I saw all of you, it reminded me of the conversation we had, Esme, in your garden all that time ago," Esme nodded smiling in my direction having understood exactly what I was talking about. Edward smiled too as he saw the memory in Esme's mind.

"You made me realize that I was needed and loved. A new inspiration grew inside me knowing that you were risking your lives for me and I needed to do something. Somehow I was actually able to control it when it came out. It brought me to the clearing and I was able to help everyone. Only, I got upset seeing them fighting you and I started to loose control. I feared being pushed back and loosing all control of myself, when I saw Edward," I turned to face him with nothing but love shinning in my eyes, "For the brief time that I lost control, I felt empty and powerless, but when I saw you Edward… I knew I could do it. I could do anything for you. You gave me the strength I needed by just being there, and I couldn't of done it without you. I need you so much…" he cut me off by crashing his lips to mine for a split second before pulling back and staring into my eyes.

"I love you Bella and I will always be there for you, if you let me," his eyes burned with conviction.

"I love you too Edward," I whispered before turning in his arms to face the rest of the family, all who now had sweet smiles on their faces having witnessed our exchange.

"I was able to push the monster back and end it. Of course I was not prepared though for the energy crash I experienced afterwards. I had been so deprived of blood before that I had been unable to sit up, let alone stand and walk. I was only able to after the thing inside of me came back to life," I finished and starred at Carlisle waiting for his evaluation. After a few minutes of thought, he turned to face me with a poker face.

"I think I may know what your power is Bella. It is more like a power to have powers, but still can be classified as one thing," Carlisle spoke slowly as if trying to find a way to word it. I was completely lost unsure about what he was saying. Alice suddenly gasped and started to bounce around clapping her hands.

"Oh Bella this is just wonderful! I can't believe, well I can, but your power is so you! Wow I never would of thought something like this possible but wow!" She squealed only confusing me further. Edward had a large grin plastered on his face, kissing me lightly on the forehead.

"Can someone please explain what she can do already?" Emmet exclaimed, obviously just as confused as I.

"Yes of course, but first I would like to test it. Bella can you try and read our minds through Edward," Carlisle requested simply. His words made something finally dawn on me. I was wrapped in Edward's arms, yet I didn't hear any strange whispers. What was going on?

"Umm okay?" I said unsure of myself. I closed my eyes and concentrated on Edward and tried to find the whispers. I strained to hear anything at all, but nothing ever came. I couldn't hear them anymore.

"Carlisle why can't I hear them anymore? I am touching Edward, but it won't work," I was so confused that, if I were human, I'm sure I would have a rather large headache.

"Just what I thought. You won't be able to see the future with Alice either Bella," he stated smiling obviously pleased with this discovery.

"Wait so do I have a power or not?"

"You do, and a rather unique one at that. Bella do you remember being nervous or anxious when we visited the Volturi?" He looked at me expectantly.

"Yes, very much so," I answered still not seeing where this was going.

"And do you remember why you felt that way?" He pressed.

"I was scared something would happen to you, Alice, or Edward. You guys had to put yourselves in a dangerous position because of me and I didn't want anything bad to happen," my reply was not a surprise to anyone. I always worried over them when they got into potentially threatening situations.

"Exactly, you felt we were threatened. Then when you affected the whole Volturi, you felt Edward was threatened. When you locked yourself away, you thought yourself to be a danger. Finally in the clearing, you believed us all to be in danger. Do you understand?" He was starting to make some sense, but I was still unsure.

"Yes, but I still don't quite understand what I can do."

"Bella, my daughter, you have the amazing gift to protect your family. You have always been a selfless, caring person and it carried over to this life. Your mind allows you to reach out for anything close that you can use to defend us. When you were nervous, your ability reached out to find resources it could utilize if needed. You could hear with Edward and see with Alice because you felt danger and wanted to be prepared. You were able to use your mind to debilitate the enemies for our safety, and also kind of brain washed them in a way so that they would not mess with us again. At that time you were utilizing Jane's power too. After that when you locked yourself away, you believed yourself to be a threat and your ability allowed you to get rid of it the only way you knew how. That is also what most likely gave you the strength to run from us, because of your ability. With the wolves it was the same thing," he stated while a smile broke out across his face. Everyone, with the exception of Alice and Edward, was flabbergasted at the truth.

I, too, was amazed and shocked, but it all made sense. I had been protecting them! I was the exact opposite of a danger to them, like I thought! Wait… what about the thing that took over me? That didn't fit at all…

"That sounds plausible Carlisle, but you forgot one thing," I said a little saddened that his theory was incorrect.

"What do you mean?" He asked not aware of his mistake.

"The thing within me is not protecting you guys. It took over me! The hate… and well how does that fit? It doesn't" I worded my explanation awkwardly, but got it out nevertheless.

To my surprise, Carlisle didn't look disappointed or anything by my clarification when he answered, "Bella I did think of that too. I believe that was a number of things. One, it could have been your anger and dislike that could have been too much for you. You have to remember that you were protecting your family and obviously that would not please you. Vampire emotions are much stronger than human ones and since you were new to this life, it was overwhelming. It also could have been Jane's hatred for you. You may have taken in some of her emotions as you borrowed her power. That is how she controls it, with extreme hatred and anger. You are naturally not a hateful person and was not prepared or familiar with the power of that emotion. I also believe that once you are exposed to a power, you can always use it in pressing situations. That is why you were able to make the wolves fall in the clearing. Control over these emotions can be gained with practice Bella. You are not a monster and nether do you have one inside of you. Instead, you carry an extremely sensitive and complicated power."

Once he had finished, I was stunned. I… I could protect my family? I wasn't a monster? With this realization came a rather large anger and frustration.

What the hell was I thinking! I put this family through unnecessary turmoil and put them in danger by taking myself away, when I was actually an asset. What if they had needed me in another situation while I was running from my problems? They could have been hurt and I just… abandoned them! I am such an idiot! The relief I had previously felt was overcome with self-aggravation. Stupid, Stupid, Stupid…

I had been smacking myself in the head with my hand unconsciously as I realized what I had done. Edward carefully restrained my hand by wrapping it in his. Jasper was starring at me in bewilderment.

"Bella what has you so angry and frustrated?" Jasper asked me slowly not wanting to upset me further.

"Ugh I am so stupid!…" I started when Edward cut in.

"You are definitely not stupid love. Now what's wrong?" Edward must not have put the pieces together yet.

"I am not a danger to this family like I thought," I said still highly frustrated with myself.

"And that does not please you?" Edward was looking at me like I had four heads. Oh wow… nope he didn't get it yet. I couldn't help but laugh at his assumption.

"No silly, I'm glad but it's just that… I am so stupid! I left you guys and caused all this trouble for nothing! Don't get me wrong, I am so relieved that I am not dangerous to you; I am just frustrated with myself for leaving without a valid reason. I just walked away for nothing," I saw all the confusion on everyone's faces turn to understanding.

"Bella, you are not stupid so please stop saying that; and at the time you thought you had a valid reason. Although, even if you were dangerous, leaving was not the answer," Edward's hand released mine, only to caress my cheek, sending wonderful chills down my spine.

"So… that's what happened? Bella used her power and it got out of hand, she ran away, we followed, and she used it again to save us from the wolves? It's over?" Alice asked in an attempt to clarify.

"I do believe so Alice," Carlisle responded giving her a strange look as an almost evil smiled spread across her face. She turned to face me still smiling like she had a secret agenda.

"What," I questioned becoming more and more frightened of her behavior. Why is she looking at me like… like… oh no. She could not possibly be thinking what I think she's thinking! (A/N: Wow that's a lot of thinkings in one sentence! Hehe…)

"Alice please don't tell me that…" I began but was of course interrupted.

"SHOPPING!" She screamed jumping off the couch and heading straight for me. She is crazy; I was going to die.

"Alice, please! I don't need to go shopping! Come on I just got home and I am not leaving Edward," I begged. Edward's hold on me tightened at the mention of us separating.

"Now don't beg dear Bella, it's not very becoming of you," she mocked a motherly tone. "Besides, new clothes are always needed! All your other ones are so seven months ago!" She had grabbed my hand and was bouncing up and down. I was about to disagree with her again when she decided to play dirty. Yes, she gave me her signature puppy dog pout.

"No!" I screamed with fake horror while burying my face into Edward's shirt. The family laughed at the scene before them as Alice tried to pry me from Edward. I began to giggle too when Edward swept me up in his arms and headed for the stairs.

"Sorry to disappoint you Alice, but I believe Bella has enough clothes to survive a couple days," and with that he stole upstairs and dashed us into our room, making sure to lock the door. The lock would do nothing of course if Alice really wanted in.

"My hero!" I gushed jokingly as he set me down on the bed.

"EDWARD ANTHONY MASON CULLEN!" Alice screamed from down stair causing my giggles to turn into full-blown laughter. Luckily Alice decided to leave it at that, pretending to storm into her room mad, giving away her playfulness by her uncontrollable giggles.

Once I regained my composure, I turned to face Edward, who was still standing at the foot of the bed staring at me with my favorite crooked grin. His unwavering stare was causing me to become self-conscience.

"What?" I questioned scanning myself for anything that was out of place.

"Nothing love, I just missed your laugh so much," he said quietly while walking and sitting next to me on the bed.

"I missed everything about you handsome," I said with a smile before kissing him. The kiss was meant to be chaste, but he took me by surprise by deepening it. He wasted no time, gaining entrance to my mouth with his tongue while tangling his hands in my hair. I returned his enthusiasm, only too happy to comply.

Breaking away for only a short second, he whispered in my ear, "I love you so much Isabella Marie Cullen," before crashing his lips back onto mine. My only response was to wrap my arms around his neck, pulling myself as close to him as I could get.

I had screwed up so much and my whole family had still welcomed me back with arms open wide. I was so thankful for them, and for my Edward. Now that we are together, I will not let anything every tare us apart. This is where I belonged for eternity.

"I love you too Edward," I gasped out in reply as his lips left mine, only to trail up and down my neck mercilessly.

"Mmm…" was his response as he continued his breathtaking torture.

I could finally start eternity with my family, and it was going to be perfect!

* * *

**THE END!! Wow this story was super fun writing!! Thank you so much to all of you who read my story and those who took the time to review!! I hope you liked the ending and answers. If you still have questions or if I missed something, please let me know via review and I will make sure everything is crystal clear! ) Okay so I am writing an epilogue that will hopefully be out this next week. It is pretty much just fluff…a happy chapter with normalness instead of all the depressing incidents that made up my story! So please read it… and review this chap so I know if it was okay! Thanks again! You guys rock like Elvis!! Hehe! )**

**-Edwardluvr22**


	21. Epilogue

**Hello readers! This is pretty much just a fluff chapter, and also an inside joke with some friends and me! So you don't have to read it but go ahead if you want. We are in love with this band, DBSK, and I wanted to write about it so yeah… I hope you enjoy cause I certainly will! Oh and if any of you happen to know who DBSK are, then YOU SO TOTALLY ROCK! Yeah anyways here it is! ;-)**

**Disclaimer: Okay I am so not Stephenie Meyer, because if I were, I would be in love with Edward, not Jaejoong! Hehe okay anyways….**

* * *

_EPILOGUE: BPOV_

It had been a week since we had the talk, and everything had pretty much gone back to normal. Alice had finally got me out to go shopping yesterday, unleashing all her torturous habits. I ended up with about two whole wardrobes worth of clothing. Alice still wanted to continue, but I firmly drew the line there. At least she had her fun, no matter how painful it was for me.

"No! You cheated! I want a rematch!" I was pulled from my thoughts by Emmett's loud voice. He had been playing some racing video game with Edward, and apparently lost.

"Emmett how could I have cheated? Besides, we have been playing all day and I keep beating you? We are already on our 50th rematch! I'm done," Edward said discarding the remote control and heading towards me. I was curled up on the couch with a withered copy of Worthington Heights in my hands.

"You are just giving up now cause you know I would beat you the next round," Emmett stubbornly argued unable to accept defeat.

"Sure that's it Emmett," Edward answered sarcastically, sitting on the couch and pulling me into his lap. I giggled at their bickering, cuddling into Edward's arms.

"Are you ever going to tire of that book love?" He asked me playfully, taking my tattered copy and laying it off to the side.

"Never, it will always be my favorite!" I replied, smiling at him. He just chuckled, kissing me lightly on the forehead.

"EEEEEEEEEEK!!" Oh boy, Alice was coming… and she was excited.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh!" She squealed in delight, while jumping up and down. Hearing all the commotion, the rest of the family entered the living room starring at Alice wide-eyed. She can get excited quite often, but I have never seen her this bad. Her eyes were wide and her smile could not possibly get any bigger. She kind of looked deranged.

"Alice, would you please calm down and tell us what has you so energized?" Carlisle questioned slowly, as if she would explode at any moment.

"Can't calm down! Oh my gosh!" She continued to bounce, and I was afraid she would self-combust from over-enthusiasm. Jasper attempted to calm her with his power, but to no avail.

"Edward, can you hear her thoughts? What is going on?" Carlisle turned his bewildered expression to Edward.

"I don't know because all she is thinking is 'Oh my gosh", which is getting really annoying," Edward was not amused by Alice's antics.

"UHHHH HUUUH," Alice took a deep breath calming her self before talking a mile a minute, "IgotusallticketstoadongbangshinkiconcertandIamsoexcitedbecausetheyaresogoodandIcanseesomethingreallycoolhappeningthereisn'tthatgreat!" We all starred at her open mouthed, while she beamed.

"Okay what?" I asked totally not catching a word of what she just said.

"Geez guys get with the program! I got us all tickets to see the greatest band of all time! It is their debuting concert in the US! They are so good and I can see something really special happening at the concert!" She said slower, but still highly enthused.

"What band," Emmett asked starting to grow excited as well.

"Why Dong Bang Shin Ki of course!" Alice said as if it should have been obvious.

"Who?" We all asked at the same time. What kind of name is that? Dong Bang what?

"Huh, wow you guys. They are only the most famous band in the world! They are a Korean boy band with five members. There is Yunho, the leader; Jaejoong, the oldest; Changmin, the youngest; Junsu; and Yoochun. Their English names are U-know, Hero, Max, Xiah _(pronounced She-Ah)_, and Micky respectively. I can't wait to see them! Oooo I hope they perform purple line!!" She started to sing what I assumed was the song purple line.

"Now I see this way

It's looks like purple line

Gotta introduce myself

Aay, Aay, Aay, Aay, Aay

Furareru koto sae dekina itte jishin ankini tora warete

Mi ugoki hitotsu torenai toki mo au

I really wana touch myself…"

Again we were staring at her like she had an extra arm.

"Alice, do you even know what you are saying?" Edward asked skeptically.

"Only the English parts, but who cares! They rock! Oh and you have no choice, you are all going. The concert is in two days! Oh and Bella guess what!" Alice was bouncing again.

"But Alice we just went!" I wined knowing full and well she wanted another shopping trip.

"Yes, but we have to get appropriate concert clothes! Oh and they have to be red and purple! Eeeek this will be so much fun!" She darted back upstairs to grab her purse before rushing out to the car demanding I get in or else.

"Umm wow," was all Rosalie said before following Alice to the car.

"Well I think it would be nice to get out as a family, even if we have no idea what this band is saying," Esme said warmly before turning to head back to tend to her garden. Carlisle simply shook his head while returning to his study.

"Well I guess I will se you later," I said sadly as I kissed Edward goodbye, and walked slowly toward my death… I mean Alice's car. Edward chuckled, watching me glare at Alice like she was the devil. I loved her to death, but must she really be so obsessed with shopping?

Four long hours later we made it back to the house with outfits for the concert. I had red pants with purple heels and a purple tub top. Alice also got me purple accessories to complement my outfit. It was definitely not something I would normally wear, but I had to admit it looked pretty nice on me.

Alice had a denim mini skirt with a red spaghetti strap shirt, and a purple half jacket thing with red accessories. Rose of course wore a short, strapless, red dress with purple heels and accessories. How she was going to be able to go to a concert in that outfit, I have no idea.

Alice and Rose were also able to pick out suitable outfits for the rest of the family. Geez, we're going to look like red and purple threw up on us, but Alice was not one to be argued with.

The next two days passed in a blur, and soon enough we were all piling into our cars in all our red and purple glory.

Alice forced me into another round of Bella Barbie, which of course was torturous. A lot of brushing, pulling, and painting later, I was finally finished and we were ready to go. I hate Alice's makeovers but I always love Edward's reaction once he sees me. He is always left stunned and practically attacks me, but in a very sexy way. This time was no different and Alice scolded him for ruining my lipstick, but I wasn't complaining.

Edward and I took his Volvo along with Esme and Carlisle, while Alice, Jasper, Rose and Emmett rode in Emmett's jeep. The concert was in Hollywood, California so we were headed to the airport. Good thing it was an evening concert so we wouldn't have to worry about the sun and our skin shining like diamonds.

The plane trip went by faster than I thought; then again Edward was a pretty good distraction. He made sure the plane ride would be my favorite part of the trip, even if they spent too much bothering with first class tickets.

We landed in California and rented a huge van to fit us all. Alice decided to play Dong Bang Shin Ki's (DBSK) music in the car to get us used to it. She played several songs like Rising Sun, Balloons, Purple Line, O, and a few others. I have to say that I like O the best, even though I still had no idea what they were saying.

"Hey Alice how are we supposed to understand what is going on at the concert if they are speaking in Korean?" I asked still unsure of why she was all of a sudden so into this band.

"They recently learned English _(Thanks to some personal tutors __**hint**__ YoungNa, Kinho, Tero, Minnoi, and Sonchun __**hint**__)_ and will be speaking in English. Only their songs will have Korean in them," Alice was getting dangerously excited again, bouncing in her seat like a freaking Jack Rabbit.

"So what is so special about this concert? Didn't you say something about a vision?" Rosalie asked Alice voicing my own thoughts exactly.

"Nope not telling," was Alice's only reply.

"Edward?" I asked hoping she was thinking about it so he could tell us.

"Nope, sorry. She keeps repeating 'its looks like a purple line' in her head," he looked rather annoyed with her choice of thought.

"So Alice tell us more about these DBSK guys," I wanted to know more about these performers so I knew what I was getting myself into.

"Well their name, DBSK or TVXQ, means gods rising in the east. They all have serious girlfriends who are all American; and they really are the most famous band in the world. Their fan club, Cassiopeia, is the largest ever. Oh and they just got back from the military, which is mandatory for all men in Korea. Thankfully none of them got hurt, or had to shave their heads, otherwise their girls would have surely died. They are all really talented singers and dancers. So yeah they are super great!" She said before singing along with her CD to Hiyaya. Again, what kind of name is that?

Alice's excitement started to rub off on us all, probably thanks to Jasper, and soon we were all anxious to reach the Hollywood Bowl. We had front row seats of course, and backstage passes for after the concert.

Once we reached the stadium, Alice ran straight to the booths out front, as expected. After she had purchased everything from T-shirts to glow sticks we found our seats. We were sitting on the left side of the T stage. I sat to the left of Edward, with five empty seats to my left. Jasper sat behind Edward, followed by Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle and Esme. I wondered who could have possibly gotten to the best five seats next to me when Alice had purchased the tickets. She could see when was the exact time to buy would have been, so I decided to ask her about it.

"Hey Alice?"

"Yeah Bella?" She stopped going through her purchases and looked up at me.

"I was just wondering how you managed to let five other people take those seats and force you into second row. Besides, why don't you and Jasper take mine and Edward's seats? I mean you were the one all excited for this concert," I felt really bad about sitting in the first row with five other strangers and Alice behind me.

"Oh those seats were not on sale. And Bella I want you sitting there, that is how it was in my vision," she stated before turning back to her bags.

"What do you mean those seats were not on sale? They are the best seats!" I said unsure why these perfectly good seats were not an option.

"Exactly. They are reserved for special guests. Well actually the most important fans to DBSK," Alice said with a wink. It took a second for me to get it.

'You mean these seats are for DBSK's girlfriends?" I asked surprised, not even considering the idea before.

"Yeah, they are pretty special," she said before practically shoving glow sticks into everyone's hands.

"Hmm it will be interesting to meet the girls that stole these guys hearts," I wondered allowed as I turned back around in my seat.

"Yes it will be. Hopefully they are not snobs or conceited," Edward added, putting his arm around my shoulder.

"Good Evening. The concert will begin in five minutes," a male voice called out over the speakers causing the crowd to roar like crazy. Alice was not lying about them being so popular; this place was packed. Alice began to squeal, jumping up and down.

Right after the announcement five very beautiful girls filed into the seats next to me, all wearing huge smiles. The one that sat next to me had dark skin, and straight black hair. The short Asian girl next to her called her YoungNa. She was definitely not Asian; it must be a nickname or something. The cute, tiny girl next to her was called Minnoi. To the left of her was a pretty girl called Kinho with so many colors in her hair that I couldn't be sure what its color actually was. I couldn't pinpoint her Ethnicity though. Maybe Japanese with a hint of German and Scandinavian, but that's just a guess. Following her was Minnoi again, wait… it was another Minnoi except they called her Tero. Oh right… twins. Well that's kinky. Then finally, there was a pretty red head referred to as Sonchun.

They were definitely not what I was expecting, but you could tell they had all been friends for a very long time. I turned to the one next to me and tapped her shoulder.

"Hi, I'm Bella. This concert sounds like fun," I said trying to make conversation. I was normally not a people person, literally I mean I married a vampire, but I was really curious about them.

My friendly smile faltered though when she turned and just starred at me, and then at Edward.

"Oh my gosh! Minnoi look at this!" She said calling to her friend. I felt extremely awkward, and did she just call Edward and me 'this'? What is that supposed to mean?

"It can't be!" Her friend said looking shocked once YoungNa had her attention.

"Umm," I said unsure what to do.

"Oh sorry, I'm being rude. I'm YoungNa. Hello Edward! Oooo everyone else is here too! I see you bought everything in site Alice," she laughed looking at Alice's purchases. Alice crossed her arms in a fake pout.

"Be quiet, shopping is my thing ok," Alice said while smiling.

"Oh believe me, I know," YoungNa said with a laugh before turning back to me. Wait a second; did she just call Edward and Alice by name?

"Umm do you already know them?" I questioned, surprised at least Edward hadn't told me he knew her.

"Of course, I know all of you, and what you are. Don't worry though your secret is safe with me vampy!" She said before turning to the stage. Did she just… does she know that we… umm…

Before I could reply to her comment, or even ask Edward what was going on, the lights dimmed and the crown went wild. Music started to play as multi colored lights danced across the empty stage.

"THIS IS DONG BANG SHIN KI!" The speakers blared as five extremely cute guys jumped up from the floor. What a cool effect! When they shot out of the stage floor, fog started filling the stage giving it a dangerous and awesome effect.

"Yo, U-Know, Let's make some nose bit," one of the singers said in an extremely sexy voice before the one called Yunho started to dance a solo. The crowd was going wild, and Kinho looked like she was going to explode as she watched Yunho. That must be her man; I thought before turning my attention back to the stage.

"O… O… O… let's do this," Yunho said while dancing, and then the rest joined him. They were so good! Alice was most definitely right! Once the song ended, the crowd went wild again. I had never heard such a loud applause for any concert! These guys were truly something. The five men waited for the crowd to die down before speaking.

"Hello, I am U-know Yunho from DBSK," Yunho said before bowing. The crowd of course went wild, along with Kinho. Then Jaejoong stepped up.

"Hello, I am Hero Jaejoong from DBSK," he said, bowing just like Yunho. The crowd went even wilder for him. YoungNa looked like she was having an asthma attack mumbling something about Jaejoong and see-through half shirt. I guess she was referring to his completely sexy and revealing outfit. If I didn't have Edward… mmm that is one fine piece of machinery.

"Hello I am Max Changmin from DBSK," the crowd was again set off with cheering. Ha! One of his eyes closes when he is smiling!

"Hello I am Xiah Junsu from DBSK," he bowed and smiled at the crowd. Aww, he was a cutie! I think I heard a "WOO BABY" from Tero.

"Hello I am Micky Yoochun from DBSK," the last one said before Yunho spoke again.

"Thank you so much for coming to our first real concert in America!" Yunho started as the crowd roared. Aww, he has a cute little Korean accent when he speaks English! "We are very happy to be here and hope we please you!" He said before they lined up and another song started.

"Now I see this way. Its look like purple line" oh brother I though as all five girls went crazy, along with Alice.

"Gotta introduce myself. Aay, Aay, Aay, Aay, Aay," they proceeded to dance and sing. There were really amazing! I was having so much fun, and so was everyone else.

After Purple Line, they sang rising sun, which was pretty freaking awesome. After that they performed Balloons; and the five girls next to us knew the whole dance and danced along. I felt bad for Jaejoong when he fell, but glad to see that apparently it was planned because YoungNa feel at the same time.

"Are you enjoying the concert love?" Edward asked me softly while DBSK sang a slow song. I think it was called 'Love is in the Ice'.

"Yes I am. They are very good," I said smiling up at him, "and extremely cute." I added in just to annoy him. I was not expecting his response. He crashed his lips to mine enthusiastically, stunning me.

"Please don't call other men cute around me love. I may just have to kill them now," he whispered against my lips. He was whispering during a concert, but apparently YoungNa heard him.

"She was just teasing Edward. If you touch a single hair on any of their heads, I will personally hurt you okay!" She said glaring at him. I had to giggle at Edward's face. He actually looked scared! "Calm down, I was just joking! But seriously don't touch them," she smiled brightly at him and winked before returning her attention to the concert.

"Wow, she is definitely something," Edward said to me, now wearing his crooked grin.

"I like her!" I said returning my own smile. I almost died of laughter when he stuck his lip out in a pout.

"But she threatened me!" He said faking hurt, as he clutched his non-beating heart. I wrapped my arms around his waist and laid my head on his perfectly sculptured chest.

"She was only joking. Plus I think that was sweet how she defended the love of her life and was willing to take on a vamp for him," his only response was to kiss my hair. I turned my attention back to the concert. Jaejoong was singing his single now, called Maze. YoungNa was going crazy. It was extremely cute how he kept looking at her throughout the song and winking causing her to swoon.

We were all having a blast. Even Carlisle and Esme were jumping up and down to the music. Alice was of course right. Our family needed this release after everything we have been through. It wasn't what I thought was the best idea for family bonding, but it was turning out really well. We were able to feel free and just scream our hearts out without a care in the world. Edward was even able to enjoy himself, despite the screaming thoughts of the thousands of fans here.

They sang many songs, and it had been three hours. They must be coming to a close here soon.

"Ahh! Thank you so much," Yunho said to the crowd trying to catch his breath after the last song. I believe it was Triangle, and it had a lot of screaming in it. Not exactly my taste, but they some how made it sound really good. "We appreciate you guys so much and are so glad we could perform for you tonight," he said normally, now having reclaimed composure. They all bowed after he spoke and just walked off the stage. Wow, that was a very none dramatic exit. The crowd continued to scream hoping that they could coax them back on stage. Another man walked out with a mike facing the crowd.

"So how did you guys like them?" He asked causing the crowd to roar with approval. "Yeah, they were amazing!" He said waiting for the crowd to die down. He walked to the left side of the stage before speaking again.

"Hmm how about you guys over here? Did they perform well?" The left half of the stadium, including us, screamed in agreement. He then went to the other side of the stage getting them to scream. Edward leaned over to my ear.

"He is stalling for something," he said with a curious look on his face. I wondered what was going to happen.

"Good! Now everyone please look to the screens," he said before leaving the stage. A movie started to play of DBSK acting like gladiators and killing weird monster things. **(A/N: Inside joke)** It lasted for like five minutes and was entirely pointless.

Once it was over, the screens turned white with Roses descending. The lights dimmed leaving a soft glow. The crowd screamed in anticipation waiting for what was to come. Then DBSK walked back on stage much to the crowd's enjoyment. They were all wearing suits now, carrying a single red rose. Jaejoong's white shirt was of course extremely low cut. They walked right up to our side of the stage standing in front of their girls. They started to sing a beautiful song to them, starring into their love's eyes. The song must have been newly written because the girls didn't sing along. They all just starred back at their men with eyes full of love and devotion.

"Aww how sweet! They wrote a love song," Alice said quietly as she leaned into Jasper. I nodded before wrapping my arms around Edward's waist and pulling him close.

"My lullaby beats any song, thank you," I whispered to him.

"Anything for you love," he put my arms around his neck and wrapped his around my waist. Before I could ask what he was doing, he had me swaying from side to side, dancing slowly to the music. I melted into him euphorically knowing this night couldn't get any better. The song ended and Yunho spoke to the audience.

"If I could get everyone's complete attention, something very special has been planned for tonight," he waited until everyone had gone quiet, "We would like to ask the loves of our lives to please join us one stage." They all smiled at their stunned girlfriends. I nudged YoungNa with my elbow whispering go. Not needing to be told twice, they took the side stairs to the stage.

The girls went to stand beside their men nervously. YoungNa with Jaejoong, Kinho with Yunho, Minnoi with Changmin, Tero with Junsu, and Sonchun with Yoochun. Jaejoong started by kneeling down on one knee in front of YoungNa causing the crowd to sigh.

"I love you baby and all of your silliness too. I promise to always be good to you and to cook at least one meal a day. I want to make sure that you are in my life forever and always," his words were sweet, but when we expected him to say the most important four words, he stopped. He handed her a journal, which made her eyes water when she flipped through it. Edward told me it was a journal of all the memories they have ever had together so that they will never forget. That is so sweet! Yunho went next, kneeling before Kinho.

"I love you Kinho and I want to make you my wife. I will always be there for you in every way possible. You are fierce and I like it," he too stopped right before actually asking her to marry him. After he finished, Changmin followed.

"I love you Minnoi and I want you to be my spouse. You are the woman I want cooking my meals… mmm food…. And you are so kind and polite." Okay he must have an obsession with food, but Minnoi looked ecstatic nonetheless. Looking closer at the girls, YoungNa looked like she would burst. When I asked Edward what she was thinking he said something about a see-through half shirt and Christmas **(A/N: LOL get it Tero?)**

Kinho was just smiling at Yunho suggestively. After Changmin, Junsu kneeled on one knee for Tero.

"Hello honey. I love you a lot too and I want you to be mine. I promise to always be good to you, oh and to never mix you up with Minnoi," he said with his cute smile on his face. Tero looked pissed though, what was wrong?

"Wait, aren't you going to promise not to dance with other girls again!" She said glaring at him menacingly. Oh… Edward said he danced with some girl during a performance, which didn't sit to well with his girlfriend.

"Oh yeah sorry. You are the only girl I ever want to dance with," he said taking her hand. The crowd sighed at his sweet words, although I still think they all could take lessons from my Edward. He was the king of charming. Finally Yoochun kneeled in front of Sonchun.

"Dear, I will love you forever. I promise to sing to you whenever you want me to and to always be there for you. You are my other half and I would love nothing more than to make you mine. With you I feel like… something like… good **(A/N: LAMFAO!! Inside joke),"** he took her hand and kissed it after he was done. Okay so he was pretty sweet.

Then, at the same time, the five guys handed their single rose to the girls and voiced the last four words.

"Will you marry me?" they asked in a singing like voice. All the girls had huge smiles on their faces that immediately turned to shock when they found a gigantic diamond ring in each of their roses.

The girls all looked at each other, and then back at their waiting lovers before screaming yes. The guys then took their rings and slid them onto their ring fingers before kissing them.

The crowd went wild as fire works started to go off and music started to play. I sighed contented in Edward's arms. These girls were lucky enough to find the love of their lives just like me. Alice was right again, this night was special and it reminded me of how lucky and happy I was. Although these girls didn't get eternity with DBSK, I have eternity with Edward and I couldn't be happier.

I turned to thank Alice for getting us tickets to this amazing concert, only to see her stock-still. I waited patiently for her to finish with her vision.

"Oh my gosh, oww,' was all she said looking incredulous.

"What is it Alice?" I asked curious as to what she had seen.

"Well, I don't know if this will actually come true, but I see Yunho and Kinho having twenty daughters and five sons," she said still looking amazed.

"Wow," was all I said, cringing at the thought of how painful that would be.

"And she isn't going to die of child birth! She isn't even going to have stretch lines!" Alice said with wide eyes.

"Amazing," I said stunned.

"Lucky," Rose whispered sadly. I felt so bad that she could never have a child like she wanted, but who would want twenty-five kids! That is insane! When I looked up at the happy couples on stage, I saw Kinho smiling at Yunho suggestively again… yeah they would have no problem making those twenty-five kids, I thought while shaking my head.

The fire works were amazing, especially with my newly acquired vampire sight. I could see each individual spark as they fell from the sky. The range of colors was beautiful, and I especially liked the weeping willow ones. When it ended DBSK bowed again and left the stage permanently this time. The crowd of course kept screaming and cheering for a couple minutes before starting to head out. My family and I waited until it was almost clear before heading backstage to meet DBSK and congratulate them. Everyone headed backstage talking about how great the concert was.

"Man that concert was rockin! Hey Rosy baby can I get a pair of Xiah's purple pants? They were awesome!" Emmet exclaimed looking like a kid on Christmas morning.

"Fine, you can get the pants," Rose agreed unable to ruin his fun.

"Boo Ya!" Emmett screamed while pumping his fist in the air. We all laughed at his silliness.

We got backstage easily, and I had a feeling we could of even without the passes. The way that bodyguard was ogling Rose was disturbing, and Emmett was pissed. We were told to wait in this sitting area for them to come out.

"Excited much?" I asked Alice who was bouncing in her seat like a little energizer bunny.

"EEEEK!" Okay I will take that as I yes. We only had to wait a few minutes before DBSK came out. Only four of the members were there though, of course with their fiancées at their sides. I was just about to ask where Yunho and Kinho were, when I saw them full on macking behind a speaker. Okay wow… they definitely won't have trouble with kids.

"Hello Cullen Family," Jaejoong said shaking all the guys hands.

"You guys were amazing! Oh my gosh I love your shirt Jaejoong! Aww you guys are all such cute couples! Okay I so have to plan your guy's weddings! Can I, can I, can I! Please, please, please!" Alice was talking really fast and still bouncing around like crazy.

"Umm, sure?" Jaejoong said looking scared. I would too, Alice looked insane.

"GREAT! Don't worry about a thing. I already know it will be perfect! Here's my number! Call me when you're each settled on a date so I can get the planning under way!" She said excitedly shoving her number into his hand.

"Yeah thanks? We are all glad you enjoyed the concert," he said taking a seat. We all talked for a while about different things, like what languages they could speak and where they have been. Then somehow we got the topic of how much YoungNa knew about Jaejoong. I was surprised. Okay she even knew his blood type and favorite fruit! **(A/N: Which is O and an apple… hehe…).** They were really nice guys, and the girls were in no way snobbish, although we really didn't get to meet Yunho and Kinho. They stayed busy in their corner behind the speaker and none of us were brave enough to go break them up.

About half way through our conversation, I remembered what YoungNa had said before about knowing us and I wanted to know what she thought and how she even knew.

"Umm YoungNa, what were you talking about earlier? How do you already know all of us?" I questioned hesitantly unsure if the DBSK members were also aware of what we were.

"Oh, yeah I read Stephenie Meyer's book! She is a great author and characterized you guys perfectly. Hehe, I even had a little crush on Edward when I was reading her books," she answered nonchalantly. They had books about us? What would the Volturi think? And she had a crush on my Edward!

"Should I be jealous?" Jaejoong asked YoungNa, not appreciating her confession about Edward any more than me.

"No silly! Edward has nothing on you! Promise," she reassured him before kissing him sweetly.

"Gee thanks," Edward scoffed; his crooked grim playing across his face.

"You will always be my number one," I said playing along with his fake hurt.

"That's all that matters love," he said also kissing me.

"Okay you guys Eww! Too much young love in this room for a guy to stand!" Emmett exclaimed obviously not pleased with our PDA.

"Oh hush up Emmett. I think it's cute. Besides, young love is better than what you and Rose do! You act like everyday is your honeymoon and don't even try to hide it! You guys are animals!" Alice said looking disgusted.

"Hey! You're insulting me too Alice! Plus look at Yunho and Kinho! They aren't any better! At least we don't have sex behind speakers!" Rosalie growled.

"We are not having sex back here so shut the hell up!" Kinho yelled from their little corner. It went silent for about two seconds before we all burst out laughing.

"Hehe you guys are high-larious, just like in the books," Minnoi said giggling.

"Geez you guys are perverted," Tero added shaking her head.

"Shut up Tero! We all know you want to jump Xiah!" Kinho yelled again, still behind the speaker.

"Wow you guys, how about we talk about something else," Sonchun stated, her cheeks turning slightly pink. Everyone knew she was just trying to prevent this from involving her and Yoochun, but we agreed nevertheless.

After about an hour or so, we had to leave. We said goodbye and wished the couples life long happiness. I really hoped everything worked out for them, because they were all great people that were very much in love. Love is such a beautiful thing to witness, and the concert tonight made me appreciate it all that much more.

"I love you Edward," I whispered once we were on the plane home.

"I love you too, forever," he replied before humming my lullaby in my ear. I felt nothing besides complete joy and contentment. Being so in love is an amazing feeling and I was glad that this Korean boy band was able to find it too in those girls. Edward was my everything and I knew from experience I would not have a life without him.

"Edward you were right before and I feel exactly the same way," I sighed in his arms.

"What are you talking about love?" He asked unsure of what I was referring to. "After I brought you back from Volterra and you were trying to convince me that

you still loved me. Edward, before you my life was like a moonless night. Very dark, but there were stars – points of light and reason… And then you shot across my sky like a meteor. Suddenly everything was on fire; there was brilliancy, there was beauty. When you were gone, when I closed my eyes to you and left, everything went black. I couldn't see the stars anymore. And there was no more reason for anything, (New Moon, 514). You are my life forever and always," I finished looking into his beautiful, topaz eyes.

"Never leave again," he whispered to me.

"Of course not," I answered truthfully. There was no way I ever could. He kissed me lightly before adding.

"Eternity begins tonight love," then he returned his lips to mine. God I love this man… just as much as YoungNa loves Jaejoong, and Kinho loves Yunho, and Minnoi loves Changmin… and so on… The only difference is that Edward's love and mine is timeless. For those girls and DBSK, time is tickin… t-time is tickin tickin… time is tickin… t-time is tickin away…

* * *

**THE END FOR REAL!!**

**Oooh yeah! Go DBSK! Sorry guys if you didn't get some of the stuff in this chap, but like I said I wrote it like this as a joke with a few of my friends. I dedicate this chap to the very sexy and talented Jaejoong! Hehe so yeah I am done writing fics guys sorry, but no sequel. One story is good enough for me! Well I hope you enjoyed it and please send in lots of reviews cause this is the last chap and all! Come on it's easy, just push the little 'go' button an type a couple words! Please it's not hard really! Okie dokie bye guys! Love you!! (But I love Jaejoong more hehe!)**

**-Edwardluvr22 / Jaejoongluvr33**


	22. Announcement

**Announcement**

**Hey guys!! Okay so of course this isn't another chapter... I just wanted to let you guys know I am starting another story! Not a sequel... an entirely different kind of fic that I decided to try out. I am still not sure about the idea... but if I get an enthusiastic response I will continue to run with it!! Thank you guys for all your support with this story and hopefully my next will be pretty good. :0  
**

**It is not depressing like this one winks but instead it is pretty much just what would happen if the Cullens went on Trading Spouses... yes you read it correctly LOL!! So hopefully you guys will go check it out!! The first chap isn't that great, but it is just setting up and I really wanted to start it already so yeah!! **

**Have a great summer and I hope to hear from you again!! :)**

**-Edwardluvr22**


End file.
